My KnB Love Shot
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: A collection of LOVE shot about how you and various KnB characters met each other, become together or anything. Various KnB Chracters x YOU Reader insert/OC Please Review/suggest/ leave a comment to improve it
1. Kise I: Jacket

**Jacket**

**Kise x Reader**

* * *

It was almost the end of the winter, and the spring is just around the corner.  
You, (l/n) (y/n), pocketed your hands on your favourite jacket's pocket and continued walking on your way to Kaijou High.

Kaijou High is holding a festival of sort that allows outsiders to attend and enjoy the festival as well, while you have nothing else to do at home since you have already graduated from the university a couple of months ago, and still waiting for the licensure examination for your course, and currently just attending a review school for your coming exam, you decided to accompany your best friend and visit her high school's festival.

"(y/n)-chan! Over here! Over here!" your best friend, Ayumi called your attention from the Kaijou's entrance gate, waving her hand up in the air to get your attention.

"Ok, coming." you responded as you made your way to her.

"I'm glad you came! I thought you weren't coming anymore!" Ayumi smiled happily and excitedly pulled you inside Kaijou.

Kaijou isn't that different from your high school, Shutoku. The buildings and all. You looked around the school grounds and there were different.  
The two of you wondered around the school ground while your friend tells you different stories and stuffs that reminded her of the place and her stay there during her high school days; There were bazaars and stuffs, and you got yourself a couple and more of stuffs that attracted your taste.

The two of you wondered around until you to ended up at the Kaijou Gym. You stared at the entrance of the gym which was filled with students and fangirls squealing at the top of their fangirling lungs.

"AH!" Your friend gasped out remembering something. "They must be here too!" She said.  
"Who?" You questioned.  
"My batch's basketball team!" She answered.  
"Ah...Okay?" You are really confused as to why the current students are squealing at the old basketball team?  
"Do you know that our batch has Generation of Miracle's Kise Ryou-" She explained but you cut her off saying that there was someone waving at her from the gym's entrance.

"Hey! Enough with your generation of miracles thingy. "You interrupted, "There's a black with a greenish tint..." You narrowed your eyes to examine the color of the hair of the guy waving at your best friend. "...greenish tint, yeah…haired guy waving at you..." you turned to Ayumi. "Know him?"

"AHH! Moriyama-kun!" Ayumi approached the guy he called Moriyama and you ended up following them.

"Moriyama-kun! Hisashiburi!"  
"Hisashiburi Ayumi! It's really you!" He said.  
"Yeah. So you came here to help the team?" She asked.  
"Nah, not really. We were just wondering around and the coach saw us and told us to play a match with his regulars. Just to test them and such." He explained, and then he turned to your direction.

"AH! You're with your friend!?" He came to your side and gave his handsome smile. "Hi, are you Ayumi-chan's friend?"  
You stared at him and smiled a little. "Aa." You answered, a one syllable answer.

"That's my best friend, (y/n)." she introduced, "(y/n), this is Moriyama. He is one of the regulars during my batch. "  
"Ah..sou."

You are not really that interested in basketball, but you don't dislike it. You just don't like stepping closer to anyone when they are playing basketball... You remembered the incident during your high school days, when you were watching a practice game of your school's team. It was a requirement for your PE class, to observe a basketball practice game on your break time, so you decided to watch it during your break time and it happened...that damned kouhai of yours, Takao passed the ball to Otsubo but went past him and hit you directly to your face. You almost fainted, almost. There was blood,yes, that blood dripping from your nose and of course, its painful, like hell. You wanted to curse Takao to death but before you could speak up and slam his head to the wall, Midorima, your other Kouhai, had you on his arms, carried you like a princess and took you to the infirmary where he told you to rest after applying first aid on your nose. Since then, you never stepped a foot on the basketball gym...unless it required and you really really needed to pass the subject until you graduated college. You don't dislike the game, you just don't like the ball.

But unfortunately, here you are now. You got to sit at the bleachers in front of the playing team. You can clearly see the fangirls squealing at the entrance of the gym. You casually scanned the 2 playing team, looking for their source, but found none...on you own opinion: no one is good looking there...well, you're not saying they're not ugly, you're just not that attracted to such things as basketball boys...or was that model thingy, Ayumi was talking about? ah, yeah, one of them was a model...or something?

You carefully leaned back, your eyes was on the ball. You're quite scared that it might went straight to your direction and hit you.

"Kyaaa!" the fangirls squealed when the blonde guy shoot the ball.  
"Kise-kun!" They called, the guy they called Kise waved at them and they squealed louder.

The game ended and there were 2 more guys following Moriyma towards the bleachers where you were seated.  
"Ah, Mikage-chan, its you!" They greeted your friend. "How's college?"  
"Did you graduated already?"  
"Not yet, I still have to stay another year for my senior thesis." Ayumi responded to their question.

"Hi, Are you Mikage's friend?"  
You looked up at the tall guy standing before you, the blonde guy.  
"Yes." You stared at him, he looks familiar, but you're not sure. You decided that he's just probably some pretty face, that's why he looks familiar.  
"Have we met before?" Kise asked, "You look really familiar..."  
"Ah! Kise! That's my best friend, (y/n)." Ayumi introduced, interrupting Kise "(y/n), this is Kise-kun. He's the one from the Generation of  
Miracles and also a Model."  
"Ah,No, I dont think so.." You smiled at Kise, you gave him your polite smile, and turned to Ayumi. "Where are we going next?" you asked her.  
"I dont know. where do you want to go next?" She asked you back. You look behind her and saw Moriyama is flirting at the girls while another black hair guy was looking at your direction...? _Kasamatsu...was it?_

"AH! Mikage-chan, do you wanna come with us?" Kise smiled at the two of you.  
"Eh? Where are you going?" Ayumi asked them.  
"Senpai and I are planning on looking at the bazaar outside. We haven't had the chance to get ourselves some foods as-well." Kise said and turned to you "Is that okay Rin-cchi?" You looked at Kise, surprised. He's calling you already on your first name?!

"OI! Kise!" Suddenly, the Kasamatsu-senpai Kise was referring to, kicked him on the butt, "Kise! you;re making (l/n) uncomfortable!" he scolded as he kicked aand kicked Kise (like the way he used to, during high school)  
"Ow! S-Senpai! Ittaii!" Kise screamed, you watched them and you almost laugh.

"Kasamatsu-san," You tried to stop them. "I-its okay. I don't mind." You asured them. Ayumi just laughed at them then talked to Kasamatsu about stuffs.

The 4 of you started to walk around, several girls squealed when Kise passed by, you tried to walk ahead or sometimes behind Kise, you didn't want to be seen around him, they might get other ideas.  
"Ah! (y/n)-cchi! Wait!" then there's this one time when he called you out in the middle of the crowd.  
"Hm? What is it, Kise-kun?" You asked  
"Wait for me. You walk too fast."  
"But Ayumi and Kasamatsu-san is already far ahead of us. In this case, we might lose them." you reasoned.

Well, that is true, you were trying to catch up with them, but most likely, you just don't want to be left alone with Kise. Kise looked at you then looked away where his eyes caught a sight of a Takoyaki stand.  
"AH! (y/n)-cchi! Look here!" He called and pulled your hand towards a Takoyaki stand. "Give us two order please?" Kise said and paid for it, he declined to make you pay for yours, saying its his treat.

"So (y/n)-cchi, you're from A University?" Kise started as the two of you took a quiet place under a tree to eat the takoyaki.  
"I'm from T University." He said, I'm graduating this coming end of the term.  
"Congratulations to you." You said, "Yea, I'm from A University. I graduated last semester. I'm waiting for the licensure examinations, after taking the exam, that's when i'll apply for a job. How about you, Kise-kun?"  
The conversation actually went fine, at first it was awkward, but then the conversation went flawlessly where you ended up laughing and all.

"Ah! Look its Kise!" one of the fan girl called him suddenly, you both look at the number of girls that suddenly surrounding the to of you.  
"Kise is she your girlfriend?"  
"Kyaaa! Its really him!"  
"Can we take a picture!?"  
"Easy girls!"Kise tried to pry them away from him, but failed, he gave you an apologetic look. you just smiled at him, understanding his situation.  
And then he was surrounded, you were pushed out of the way and ignored. You just stared at them and sighed. "Poor Kise." you chucked quietly.

Then suddenly, you heard a gasp, when you look at their direction, and saw Kise's shirt stained with juice, and the coat he was wearing were already torn apart by the fangirls?

"AH!" You looked at him, "What happened?" You almost laugh. almost. But you didn't. You don't know him that much yet, he might find it rude seeing you laughing at him.  
"Ehehehe, they kinda pulled my coat and accidentally spilled a juice on my shirt?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.  
"Oh, that just mean that you are REALLY popular around girls..." you assured him and smiled a little. "You should really bring around spare clothes with you." This time you chuckled. He did too.  
"I guess you're right." He smiled.  
"Come, lets get your shirt cleaned up." You took out your handkerchief and wiped the juice off his shirt...well, tried to wipe the juice off...or just dry it off.

He watched as you wipe his shirt and he blushed looking away.  
"It wont get off." You finally said, standing up and looking at Kise. "What's wrong Kise kun?" you asked.  
"Ah...no, nothing." He said, smiling down at you and suddenly he sneezed "achoo!"

"Ah. Bless you." You chuckled. "Come, lets get you something warm?" This time it as you who took his hands and pulled him towards the bazaar and you looked around for a scarf, since it was still cold and all. You look at Kise's face, he was getting red. He might get sick.

Kise reminds you of a puppy. You chuckled at the thought.  
"Why are you smiling to yourself (y/n)-cchi?" You were noticed by Kise this time.  
"Nothing, You just remind me of a puppy, you know?" You chucked again and he smiled at you.  
" (y/n)-cchi! That's mean!" Kise whined.  
"Ha ha! Sorry! sorry! I just cant help it."

And finally you got to that one stall that you remembered selling scarfs and such...you asked for a scarf but unfortunately they were already sold out.  
"Its seems that they're already sold out?" Kise said, "Don't worry about me, (y/n)-cchi. I'll be fine." Kise assured you but failed when he sneezed again. You sighed and looked at Kise, and sighed again.  
"Dont be stupid." You told him. and then you took off your jacket and looked at him. Luckily you have a thick sweater as a shirt, it has a 'Recon Corps' symbol as a print. (lol) "Here, wear this." You handed him your jacket.  
"But its (y/n)-cchi's" He reasoned.  
"Im fine." You assured him. "Im wearing another sweater, so dont worry about it." you told him.

"Uwaa! Thank you very much (y/n)-cchi!" He energetically thanked you, and accepted the jacket.  
"No problem. Just give it back to me okay?" You told him and watch him put the jacket on and frowned. 'Every thing looks good on him.' You noted.

"Come, lets look for your senpai and Ayumi." you told him as you pull out your phone and dialed Ayumi's number.  
While you were talking with Ayumi, you didnt notice that Kise was staring at you carefully and smiled.  
"Wait for me! (y/n)-cchi!" He called s you begun walking forgetting that you were with him.

Later that day, you found Ayumi and Kasamatsu having tea at the cafe in one of the classroom.  
"There you are!" You called they turned and smiled at you and Kise.  
"Ah! Kise! What happened to you?!" Kasamatsu asked.  
Kise explained and Ayumi stared at You and Kise.  
"You're wearing (y/n)'s jacket Kise?" She noted,  
"Ah yea. Se lent it to me. I owe her." Kise smiled happily at Ayumi who gave Kasamatsu a knowing look.

The day ended and You and Ayumi needed to go home. Kasamatsu nd Kise offered to drive you home, but you declined saying its the opposite direction of their destination.

"See you soon Kise, Kasamatsu-san." You bowed at smiled at them, "I had fun talking to you Kise." you smiled at Kise.  
"Me too (y/n)-cchi!" Then when Kise was going to ask you something, the bus came and interrupted him.  
"Ah! The bus is here." You said, and took Ayumi's hand and bowed at your two newly acquired friend.  
"Bye Kise, Kasamatsu" Ayumi said as she stepped into the bus, and called a "tell Moriyama bye too!" she called before the door closed.

Finally, you sighed sitting down.  
"I remember where I saw Kise now!" You said to Ayumi.  
"Hm?" Ayumi turned to you, "Didnt I tell you he's a model? You get to see him around the billboards and magz."  
"No. I dont read magazines." You told her, "He looks really really familiar."  
"Where then?"  
"Basketball game." You responded "...I think."

"So, did you get her number Kise?" Kasamatsu asked Kise.  
"Ah, Senpai! I didnt." Kise answered, Kasamatsu looked at Kise, he doesnt look so sad.  
"Hm? didnt you wanted to get her number so badly?"  
"I dont have to do that now." Kise said and smiled at him. "Eventually, she'll be the one to be looking for me soon." Kise chuckled and looked down at the jacket he was wearing.  
"...Idiot." Kasamatsu turned away and went to the parking lot where he parked his car.  
"AH! wait for me senpai!" Kise chased him whinning.

You breathed out when you got down on your stop. Ayumi had already left two stops before yours.

"Finally." You murmured tiredly, when you got down, you saw a green haired megane standing at the bus stop.  
" (y/n)! You should've told me that you're going to Kaijou." He said as if reprimanding you.  
"It wasnt planned." You answered sighing. "Did you went straight here, after your work?" You asked him. "You look so tired.

He starred at you through his glasses.

"Hm? what?" You asked as you realize that he was studying you carefully.

"You dont have a jacket with you?" He questioned and he pulled his coat off and put it around your shoulder.  
"Thank you..." You murmured and looked at yourself realizing that you forgot to take your jacket back from Kise. "..AHHH!" You shouted in panic "Shinchan!"

"OI! dont hout just like that! People might misunderstand!" Midorima scolded you, "What is it?"  
"I forgot my Jacket with Kise-kun!"

Midorima twitched.

"With Kise?"  
"Mm." You told him. "I need it back! Do you have Kise's number!?" You asked Midorima.

"Tsk." Midorima reached for the bridge of his nose and massaged it, of all the people, why does she have to meet Kise?  
"Dont worry, I'll just drop by his house tomorrow and pick it up." Midorima said.  
"Promise?"  
"Aa." Midorima sighed, 'now he needs to pay Kise a visit.

A very special visit.

**  
Midorima remembered that back during high school, that Kise had already had his eyes on you. That time when you were once again forced to watch a match with the rest of you classmates during Physical Education time, Midorima and you were talking during a break of the practice match against Kaijou.

_"Midorima-cchi! Who was she?" Kise had approached Midorima excitedly. Midorima just gave Kise a glare.  
"Shut it Kise."  
"Ah! But Midorima-cchi! She's so cute! Is she your girlfriend?"  
"NO!" Kise breathed in relief.  
"Then tell me her name!" Kise insisted.  
"NO."_

Ah yes, Midorima didnt gave Kise any information about you.  
Kise should just have to do it the hard way, if he really wants to get near you.  
After all, you're Midorima's favorite girl...like a younger sister, OKAY?  
Dont misunderstand!

Kise smiled to himself.  
This time, he had already linked himself to you.  
Thanks to that jacket.  
"Achoo!"

***end***

* * *

A/N:

I'm so sorry I just put a **Midorima** at the end, I almost cant stop writing this...  
I just have to remind myself that this isn't a multichapter but a oneshot thingy... so sorry.  
but maybe...just maybe, I MIGHT, put **Midorima.**  
But as of the moment, Im going for a multiple one shots of KnB characters.  
please leave comment or suggestion so I can make this better.  
Thank you.


	2. Aomine I: Realization pt 1

**Realization**

Aomine x Reader Pt. 1

* * *

You're in your senior year in college. And sadly, your last year of stay wasn't exactly happy like what you were expecting: first, you and your boyfriend broke up. Yes, it was you who broke up with him, but it was because he was flirting with other girls around the campus, and you have caught him getting it on with one of them…

"_The fucker's nerve!" You cursed as you saw them getting IT on at the botanical garden where they thought they can't be seen by anyone. "Just because I don't give him that special treatment…" you added. It was your fault really, he wanted to get it on with you, but you never gave him the chance, you just know that it wasn't for him...that virginity of yours._

Second, is that the chairperson of your department had you assigned to take charge of your kouhai. Aomine Daiki.

The rest of your problem is that you're losing your social life, the time you are supposed to spend with your friends are most likely spent with this bratty Ahomine. Though your friend understands your current position, you just hated it as much as Aomine hated the fact that he is stuck with you, a B cup woman.

"You really piss me off, Aomine-kun." You told him after he just noted how he hated you and your B cupness. 'Only a couple of weeks of this and I'm fucking out of this shit of a paper work.' The two of you were in charge of documenting the programs that your department had done. There were a total of 6 programs, and you were already on the fifth, you have already estimated that it will most likely take a maximum of 9 days.

Yes, only the documentation and then your job is done.

"You piss me off too." Aomine responded, seriously, this guy is just the rudest person you know. "Why I am stuck with a B cup like you…I don't know."

"They weren't there for you, you know." You sighed; you're just so tired to deal with Aomine's idiocy. Once you snap at him, they might not find Aomine's dead body, and worse, is that you might end up not finishing the project your chairperson gave the two of you. And you needed to finish the project so badly because it's part of your graduation requirements.

"Hou~ you're not your usual self today, you're not fighting back." Aomine said to you, smirking as he leaned on his hands, towards you. You just stared at him and sighed.

"Got no energy to waste with you." You look away from Aomine and unfortunately, the person you saw isn't any better than Aomine.

The person took his phone out and signalled to you, you look at Aomine, seeing him no ignoring you, you took you phone from your pocket and saw a couple of message.

"_Come over here, let's talk." _The message said. You frowned. The other says "faster." Your ex-boyfriend is really…irritating.

"Aomine-kun." You said, Aomine looked up at you

"Hm?" He asked lazily.

"I'll be going out for a moment. I'll be right back okay?" You smiled at him and walked to where your ex-boyfriend is. You didn't notice Aomine watching you.

He wondered who that guy you approached was.

* * *

"Eh?" Aomine looked up when he heard a gasp in front of him. He noticed it was your best friend, (f/n).

"Where's (y/n)?" She asked. Your friends most of the time tags along with you and Aomine, they weren't interrupting your work, instead they were there to help you two. Sometimes they get you two bags of chip and snacks and or sometimes bentou from the cafeteria.

"She left minutes ago with a guy." Aomine, lazily answered.

"A guy?" They wondered out?

"Maybe a classmate?" (f2/n) tried.

"Could be. Who cares?" Aomine commented.

"Ah! Anyway, Aomine-kun, here's your lunch, (y/n) asked us to get you something to eat. This is hers, and this is yours." Your friend instructed as she placed down to bentous they got from the cafeteria.

"Ah! Senpai!" One of your friends gasped as she pointed a finger quietly towards the direction behind Aomine, "Isn't that (y/n) –senpai?" he asked.

Aomine and your friend turned towards the direction she had pointed and saw you and you ex-boyfriend talking and looks like arguing with each other.

"Isn't that Aijima?!" (f/n) said. "Why is she talking to him again!?"

Aomine stared at the scene; he saw you were almost in the verge of crying.

"They're arguing again?"

"Kamisama! (y/n) is really stupid!"

"Should we stop them?"

"Who's that guy?" Aomine asked, for the first time, since he started hanging out with you for the documentation, he really felt angry. There was that irritating feeling inside him that pissed him off than the idea of you having small boobs.

"Aijima, (y/n) ex-boyfriend." Aomine frowned. Ex-boyfriend?

'_Ex-boyfriend?' _Aomine frowned deeper.

"They broke up because (y/n) saw him flirting at the botanical garden." Aomine listened as she continued, "Ooohh, it was really a messy breakup." She added.

Aomine looked at her, urging her to continue the story.

"They almost got into each other's throats. I wondered why (y/n) let him hit her like that."

"What do you mean hit her like that?" Aomine questioned?

"He slammed her hard at the wall." As what I remembered she told me. "She was absent the next day saying her back hurts like hell. Aijima was not around too. I believe She got her revenge the next day. But that was like 3 months ago. I wondered why they were talking to each other again."

Aomine stared at your direction, but you didn't notice.

"I heard," (f2/n) started, causing Aomine and your friends to look at her. "I heard the other day, if I'm not mistaken, that Aijima wants to get back with her…but I'm not sure."

"Eh!? Did (y/n) tell you that!?"

Aomine ignored the rest of the girl's conversation. He knew it's none of his business. But then he saw the Aijima guy pulled you away from the crowded place here the two of you were.

"Ah. They left."

"Aijima saw us watching."

"Where is he taking her?"

"Do you think they're back together again?"

Aomine's thought suddenly showed him a scene of you and Aijima laughing together and eating lunch together, and Aijima trying to flirt with you and irritating you and your face blushing in embarrassment and getting half angry at Aijima like how you get angry at him…

Aomine growled.

Aomine find the situation irritating, your friends' comment and murmurs and the fact that you let your ex-boyfriend rule over you…when you gave _him_ hard time all the time when he ask something from you?

And the fucking idea that suddenly came to him.

Aomine stood up surprising your group of friends.

"Eh? Where are you going Aomine-kun?"

But Aomine ignored them and walked away without a word.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Aomine went to the comfort room it was quiet there and it helped him organize his thoughts.

Why was he feeling so pissed off hearing their stories? And why is he so irritated at the thought of you and Aijima together again? Aijima and you were already together before and it didn't bother him at all, he doesn't even know you that much until the chairperson assigned you to be partners…so why?

You're not his type at all. But DAMN-!

Aomine punched the wall at the comfort room. He hated the thought. He hated the very thought of you and that Aijima, add to it the fact of the possibility that you and him might be back together again and he once have hurt you physically before and Aomine's very much sure that that fucking Aijima would do it again.

"She should just only look at me. Only at me." Aomine groaned and leaned his head at the wall, trying to control his patience.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile*_**

"I don't want to-! OI! Oi!" You answered Aijima's question and you weren't even finish explaining yet, Aijima suddenly pulled you away from his table and pulled your hand towards somewhere…isolated? "OI! Aijima! Where are we going?"

"Is that him, huh?" Aijima demanded.

"Who?" You asked confused.

"That Ganguro!" Aijima shouted.

"OI! Don't shout on me!" You shouted back, "And that is Aomine-kun! Don't just go out calling people names like Ganguro!"

"He's looking at you like he owns you!"

"HEY! Don't accuse people of things like that! Aomine is just a partner! And why am I even explaining these stuffs to you!? It's not like it's your business—OW!"

Your words was cut when he suddenly pulled you and slammed you at the wall; your back collided at the wall and your shoulder ached when he pulled you before he slammed you.

"What the hell!?"

"Shut up!" He silenced you! "Is that him!? Is he the reason why you don't want to get back with me!?"

"Don't jump into conclusions!" Seriously of all people, he had to pick Aomine!

"You were always around him!"

"Don't be stupid! He's just my partner!"

"You don't fool me!" You frowned at Aijima.

"I'm tired of your shit, Aijima." You stated. "Why don't you just..you know… leave me alone?" you suggested sarcastically. You tried to hid the pain of your back and shoulder from him by being stubborn, because you know, tht once you showed him your weak side, he'll use it against you and you know that you'll lose to him. You knew him already, after all, you were together for 3 years.

For three years, you played the patient yet stubborn girlfriend.

* * *

Aomine run around the campus. He looked around, looking for a certain (h/c).

"Damn!" He groaned out, "Where the hell did that bastard took her!?"

Aomine was now looking for you.

He realizes that moment that he doesn't want to let you be back together with that Aijima.

_…to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? You think its lame? OOC or something? Please leave a comment so I will know.

Thank you very much, I will upload tomorrow the next part.


	3. Aomine I: Realization pt 2

**Realization**

Aomine x Reader

* * *

**You don't like it.**

You don't like it one bit when this bastard of an Aijima is acting like he knows everything that you do. Everything that is happening and especially when he accuse you of having feelings towards other people.

"Aijima." Your tone was cold as you warned him. "Leave Aomine-kun out of this."

You were worried that Aijima might trouble Aomine, like what he did with your other previous male acquaintance. Seriously, he is trying to pull you down to his level where all the female population whom he talks to – he flirts with.

"Aomine-kun and I are just partners." You repeated.

"Then, isn't that great?" He asked, now smirking to your direction, "now, how about you agree that the two of us get back together?"

"Simple," He started, "Because, you don't like the three years we've spent together go to waste."

Ah yes, that was three years, three years and 9 months.

"I have already regretted that years and I don't wish to lengthen the regretful relationship I have let myself get into." You said as you saw that his expression changed from irritated to furious.

You almost smile; you still know how to piss him off. Well, of course you do. You like to play the mental torturer when it comes to dealing with him. He deals with you through physical pain, you deal with him mentally and emotionally and a little physical pain during some small arguments, just to get back to him. He is really a sensitive person, in your opinion, but he hits you and you can't live a day without getting a payback whenever he does something.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me like that!?" Aijima growled, grabbed your face harshly that made you wince in pain.

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt me anymore?" you snarled back trying to struggle free but failed.

"I can do whatever I want."

"I can say whatever I want." You glared at him.

* * *

"(y/n)!" Aomine called out as he goes around in circle looking for you.

He went around looking for you, asking your classmates but not getting anywhere near you.

He was pissed. He leaned his back at the wall, panting.

"Where the hell are you?"

Just then he heard a conversation where a familiar voice made him look up and sighed.

_"Come on now (y/n)." A male voice said._

_"I said NO. I don't love you anymore."_

_"You said that before too, but when I kiss you it says the opposite."_

Aomine froze.

_"OI!"_

* * *

"Oi!" You gasp out when Aijima caged you between the walls and his body.

"Shall we have a demonstration?" Aijima smirked and leaned down to catch your lips.

"Aiji—mmph!" Your voice was cut off when he kissed you roughly. "Mmph!"

_***Slam!***_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Aijima from the back and slammed him at the wall next to you.

"YOU!"Aomine growled. "Get the** fuck** away from her!"

"Ah! Aomine-kun!"you yelped when Aomine pulled you to him, wincing in the process because he had pulled you on your injured shoulder.

"Who do you think you are?!" Aijima grunted in pain.

"You, who do you think _**YOU**_ are?" Aomine pressed as he held Aijima's body on the wall, not letting him move.

"A-aomine-kun, please calm down!" You tried to stop Aomine because he might hurt Aijima, and Aijima might do something to Aomine. You just dont want to involve Aomine in this mess.

"But this guy is forcing you, (l/n)!" Aomine reasoned, eyes never leaving Aijima.

"Ow-!" Aijima almost screamed. Aomine is really a strong guy, and it really scared you that he might injure Aijima.

"That's enough Aomine-kun!" You scolded, grabbing Aomine's hand. Aomine glared at you but you just stared back at him with a pleading look.

"I don't want you to get involved in this matter further."

"Tsk." Aomine clicked his tongue irritatedly, he just can't stand the look in your eyes.

He finally let go of Aijima who panted and tried to catch his breath.

"If I see you…" Aomine started glaring don at Aijima, "If I see you anywhere near (l/n), I won't hesitate to break that pretty face of yours." He finished.

"What?" Aijima looked at Aomine.

"_**What?"**_ Aomine returned the question with an irritated glare that silenced Aijima, then he turned to you.

"You okay, (l/n)?" Aomine asked you.

"Ah? Y-yeah." You gently reached for your shoulder and glared at Aijima, "Go, Aijima."

You ordered, you just don't want the two of them near each other.

And Aijima groaned and stood up.

"We'll have to talk again-" He said but Aomine blocked his view of you.

"No you won't. I won't allow it." He grounded out roughly.

Aijima back a little before he grunted and left Aomine's sight, almost running.

You sighed.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." You murmured embarrassedly, "Im sorry you have to see that." You smiled, but not looking at him.

Aomine didn't answer, and the silence between the two of you is starting to create an awkward situation.

"Um…is (f/n) and the rest delivered our lunch?" You randomly asked.

"Yeah."Aomine eyed you quietly.

"We shouldn't let them wait." You looked at Aomine with a smile like nothing happened. "Come." You took his arms and pulled him but he didn't move a bit from where he stands.

"Aomine-kun?"He didn't say anything instead he pulled his arms and reached for yours, pull you close to him, kissing your hair gently.

You blushed, deep red at the sudden action. Yet, you didn't push him away, deep inside you, you knew that you really needed a hug right now, but the kiss confused you. He hugged you tighter and you could feel his heartbeat from his chest.

"(l/n)" He said, he reached for your face gently and made you look up at him. "I've been searching for you everywhere, Gods, you here just here at the back of the building!" He said, clicking his tongue.

"Tsk. Come here." He said as he lowered his head to meet your lips.

Your eyes widened when he kissed you, it was gentle and you felt your heart skipped on hell of a beat that you almost thought it'll jump out of your throat.

Aomine pulled away.

"I love you (l/n)." He confessed. "Earlier, the thought of you and that fucking Aijima together pissed me off to the core."

"…Aomine-kun…" You blushed redder.

"So please, don't ever leave my side. Don't look at him, just only look at me, and only me."

Aomine stared into your eyes and waited for your answer.

"B-but-"

"(l/n)," Aomine groaned, leaning down for his and your forehead to touch, closing his eyes while waiting or your answer. "I want your answer now." He ordered.

"A-aomine-kun!" His hands tighten the hold on yours. "Isn't it too…sudden?" You asked.

"Tsk." Aomine never opened his eyes, and it was clear that he was starting to lose his patience again and he seems like he can't find the right words to tell you how he really feels.

It was happening too fast for the both of you.

But Aomine took you hand and placed it on top of his chest, where you can feel and ALMOST hear the beat of his heart.

His heart was throbbing fast and hard. And that's all you needed to feel to understand what he was trying to tell you.

"Aomine-kun." You looked at him, slowly he opened his eyes revealing dark blue orbs that pleaded for an answer.

"I understand." You smiled looking at him. "I like Aomine-kun too."

"Good!" Aomine smiled, relieved, "Come here." He embraced you tightly, that you even flinched in pain, but you didn't care.

"I love you (y/n)." Aomine whispered again and kissed you again pressing his body against yours. You let him deepen the kiss but after some moments you tapped his shoulder telling him to stop…because you needed to breathe.

You smiled up at him.

"That's enough for now, okay Aomine-kun?"

"Sure, whatever you say, (y/n)." He said calling you by your first name, this didn't bother you at all. "We'll have more of that later." He promised himself, and grinned at you.

"Mou~ Aomine-kun!" You jokingly punched his back and he laughed.

"I'm not kidding." His face suddenly turned serious as he took your hands with his. You ignored him and pretended you didn't hear anything and just looked away from him, and let him lead you back to your table with your friends.

"But right now, food first." He finished.

The two of you went back to where your friends were, and that was the start of your relationship with Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_So? What do you think? Was it long? It's lame ne?_

_Comments and suggestions are welcome._

_I think I might try doing Hyuuga and or Himuro next_

_What do you think?_


	4. Murasakibara I

**Murasakibara: Sweet-soury Candy You**

**Murasakibra x Reader**

* * *

You and Murasakibara are friends back to your elementary days. You were his senpai. And people always had mistaken the two of you siblings since Murasakibara doesn't leave your side. And to those who don't know the two of you, they see you a couple.

It started back in 2nd grade.

You were on your way home and saw a purple haired kid crying at the gates of the kindergarten. You remember that kid; it was the same kid at the new house beside yours.

"Uwaaa! Uwaa!" He cried out, moments later, the sensei of the day-care came out and hushed him, comforting him and probably telling him lies about the probabilities as to why his parents weren't there to get him yet. The sensei's eyes caught you watching.

She smiled at you; you were also once a student there. You approached the sensei and smiles at her.

"Konichiwa, Imonoyama-sensei." You greeted. And bowed like a good child. And then you turned to the purple haired kid. "Why is he crying Imonoyama-sensei?" You asked.

"Ah, his mother isn't here to pick him up yet." Imonoyama-sensei explained.

"Ah." You finally understood. "Hey!" You turned to the kid, "How about I just walk you home?" You asked the kid.

"Mm." He immediately nodded at your invitation. You turned to the sensei and waited for her permission.

"Okay." She agreed, but that is only because she knows that you just live around the corner and he is the new kid who just move just beside your house.

"Come." You called and held his hand and the both of you bowed at the sensei. He had stopped crying, and wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve, and he too, held your hand back.

The two of you walked together, you two didn't notice that Imonoyama-sensei was following you two, just making sure you two will make it home safe.

On the front gates of the Murasakibara's you two stopped.

"Here is your house right?"

"Mmhm" He nodded.  
"Great." You ring the bell and waited for someone to open for him. You turned to him and saw the traces if tears from his cheeks.

"My name is (y/n)" you told him, "you shouldn't cry, just because your mother forgot to pick you up or whatever." You told him as if scolding him, "When I was in first grade I didn't cry when my mom forgot to pick me up, instead I walked myself home."

The purple haired boy stared at you and sniffed his nose and nodded.

"Here take this candy." You gave him a candy "I always see you eating candies from up there from my room." You pointed at the window at the house beside theirs.

"Ah! But that isn't an ordinary sweet candy okay?" You said, warning him, "It's a sour flavour at first then it will turn sweet." His face turned disgust. "Don't worry, it taste nice. You'll love it."

After you left that day, Murasakibara Atsushi ate the candy you gave him, it was freakin sour his face almost twisted, he wanted to spit the damned candy but then the flavour changed, it seems that the coating was the only sour, and the rest of the candy ball was sweet.

Murasakibara Atsushi really looks up to you since then; you were like a genius or magician of some sort because of that candy, that sour candy that turned sweet.

_***present time***_

"(Y/n)-chin" you looked ahead of you, in front of your school's gate. There stood your childhood friend and best friend Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah, you're here again, Atsushi." You said, "Don't you have practice?" You looked up at him, and woooah! He's now like 12 inch and or more taller than you.

"No practice today, (y/n)-chin." He answered. "Coach said we need time off since the tournament season is over, but we need to practice every other day."

"Ah, that's cool." You said. "Shall we head home? Or is there something you want to buy first?" You asked, you know him already like he's your own child, since you two always hangout together, more like he clings to you whenever he gets the chance. You really don't mind, you like him too, you like him around.

"Let's go to that newly opened store, (y/n)-chin." Murasakibara said as he led the way, you following him.

Murasakibara got himself a lot of candies and snack, and since its Saturday tomorrow, and he happened to have no practice, he got one hell a lot of his junks.

"Isn't that too much, Atsushi?" You asked finally, after getting.

"Yes. But I will not eat the rest of it by myself, I will share it with (y/n)-chin." Murasakibara said as he placed a pocky stick on your mouth and made you eat it.

You chuckled. "Wow, thank you." You started munching the pocky, and turned to Murasakibara with it sticking out to your mouth. Murasakibara stared at it, while you munch the stick slowly; he leaned down making you stop in your track and l look up at him.

"Atchuchi?" Confused you asked, suddenly, his actions surprised you.

Murasakibara leaned down and bit the other end of the pocky, staring at your eyes. You froze on the spot as you watched him finish the pocky, centimetres away from your lips.

You blushed, Murasakibara's gaze lingered at you for few more seconds before a finger appeared before you and pushed the rest of the short pocky into your mouth.

You nervously munched the pocky. And Murasakibara pulled away and continued walking.

"(y/n)-chin, you'll be left behind." He reminded you as you watch him walk away, leaving you behind.

You followed him, forcing to put any meaning into what he did earlier. He probably just wants some sweets...and probably to tease you.

The two of you went straight to Murasakibara's house; your parents are out today and for the rest of the weekend. Atsushi's parents are also. You don't sleep over, but you mostly spend the day over at Atsushi's then come home when you are tired. It's always like that. Today's no different too.

You placed your bag at the kitchen table and watched Murasakibara finish up cleaning the living room of his candy wrappers. His house is like your second house, you can do whatever you want and his parents think of you as their own, which is funny, your parents think of Atsushi as their own too.

You took your phone out and dialed a number; you decided to order some food for dinner. Pizza is what you are currently thinking of.

"Atsushi, you don't mind pizza right?" You called after him. He didn't answer so you took it as a yes. You listened to the operator saying it will be delivered in 30 minutes and you hung up after saying thank you.

"Atsushi?" You walked over to the living room and found it clean but no Murasakibara.

"Eh? Where did he go now?" You asked to particularly no one.

You sighed, having nothing to do you walked over to the DVD shelf and picked a movie you haven't watched yet, and luckily you found one (random movie).

You turned on the television and DVD inserting the disk and waited until it flashed the menu part; you sat down on the couch and decided to start the movie. Minutes later, Murasakibara descended from the stairs, he changed into his normal clothes, a shirt and jogging pants, he was holding a pair of shorts and a spare shirt you left before, on his other hand was his bag of sweets and chips. He passed you the clothes for you to change; you smiled and took it before going to the bathroom to change.

Minutes later you descended out of the bathroom, wearing your shirt and nice shorts that fits you very nice, showing your nice long legs. Murasakibara looked at you boringly yet his eyes shows a different glow, he have seen you in every clothes you have since you were kids, but he was always taken aback from your glowing radiance that only he can see...or he wish he's the only one who can.

"What is it, Atsushi?" You asked as you caught him staring at you.

"Nothing (y/n)-chin." He took his usual spot on the couch and you sat beside him, crossing your legs in front of you on the couch. He placed the bag of his snacks on the table in front the two of you and started the movie.

The two of you quietly sat there while watching and munching chips, you looked at the table filled with assorted chips and candies. But one candy caught your eyes. It was your favourite candy, the one that has a sour coating and has sweets inside.

"Ah! They still have this kind of candy?" You excitedly picked it up.

"Yeah. Isn't that your favourite, (y/n)-chin?"

"Yes." You answered as you unwrap it, "but I don't like the sweet stuff inside."

"Why? He asked curiously, "it's a waste of sweet." He added.

"I'm not fond of sweets. There are only selected sweet stuffs I eat." You explained, as you put the round candy inside your mouth while looking at the time.

_'15 minutes more before the pizza arrives.' You counted._

Your face twisted slightly at the sweet sour of the candy. Murasakibara stared at you, he watches as you happily eat the sour thing. He noticed you frown. It was because the candy is starting to be sweet.

You closed your eyes and crushed the sweet candy on your mouth, crushing it into tiny bits before swallowing them down.

'Ugh' you groaned. "So sweet...I can't handle." You murmured, but you finished it anyway. Then you heard Murasakibara opened another candy, and offered it to you.

"Here, take this one (y/n)-chin." You looked at it and then back at Murasakibara who looked so desperate to make you eat the candy. You took it and placed it on your mouth. He studied you while eating the candy.

"Is there something wrong, Atsushi-kun?" You asked.

"What does it taste?" He asked.

"Mmm" you tasted the candy in your mouth "it's starting to get sweeter." You commented. Then you look at Murasakibara, who was now leaning on you. Your nose is almost touching.

"(Y/n)-chin?" He asked, you can feel his warm breath

"A-Atsushi-kun..?" You asked, blushing as he slowly cupped your face and claim your lips gently. Your eyes widened in surprise.

The kiss started a sweet and soft, until Murasakibara begun deepening it.

"Mngh~"

Murasakibara tasted the sweetness that he referred as the _**bestest**_ _(is that even a word?)_ of all after having a short taste of it...and it was you. He savoured the sweet lips that were mixed with the sweetness of the candy that you have inside your mouth.

Murasakibara's kiss made your heart beat faster and you felt...good rather than uncomfortable. His hand traveled down to your shoulders and he gently pushed you down, while he topped you, this action made you gasp, in which he used as an opportunity to enter his tongue inside your sweet cavern; His tongue roamed inside yours and eventually it touched the candy that was melting slowly inside your mouth, that you had been holding onto. He scooped it using his tongue and he pulled away slightly, as he finished the candy inside his mouth, crunching it into pieces.

You panted; face deep red that could rival a tomato.  
"A-atsushi-kun..." you panted looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Just as I thought, you are sweeter than any candies that I have tasted, (y/n)-chin." He stated. If its anymore possible, your face went redder and hotter.

"A-atsushi-kun!" You scolded him, stuttering in the process.

"I really like (y/n)-chin." He said, leaning down to kiss you once again, but only a peck on the lips, and he leaned his forehead on yours. "What about (y/n)-chin?" He asked eyes staring deeper into your own.

"I-i like you too, Atsushi-kun." You answered. That time you saw a big smile on Murasakibara's face and he kissed you again sweetly.

This time you returned the kiss and it turned into a heated one. A battle of tongues, and he dominated of course, then he sucked your tongue slightly, while his hands traveled from your shoulders down to your thighs...he caressed the smooth skin that was all just for him...

**_*Ding Dong~*_**

"Mngh- Atsushi-kun..." you groaned out, reaching for his hand, to stop him upon hearing the doorbell. You pushed him gently, sitting up in the process.

You can clearly see the irritation on his face. A look of a child who can't get something that he wanted. You blushed at the adorable face he had, you just can't resist him. He tried to kiss you again but you dodged it, covering his mouth with your hand.

"Atsushi-kun." You warned. This made him frown deeper. "The bell." You told him, your tone was commanding. You always use this tone with him to make him listen to you. Like a scolding mother's tone. Only you can control him like this. But only on a given time.

"Must be the pizza delivery." You said as you took your wallet out from your bag, and fixed yourself.

You stood up in front of the mirror, you look like a mess...disheveled hair and wrinkled shirt. You turned red upon remembering what the reason was, and you can feel your face getting hotter. You slapped yourself quietly to steady your thoughts and sighed.

You saw Murasakibara sitting on the couch and started eating again and you smiled. He likes you...and you like him back. Isn't that a nice story?

You walked to the door and opened it. The delivery boy stood there holding your box of pizza.

"Hello ma'am!" The pizza boy greeted, and you smiled at him "Pizza Delivery for ms.(y/n)." He said and blush at the sight you have shown him...

You were still red, and you really really look so defenceless and your shorts isn't helping you at all, if ever, it just made you look more...sexy, but you didn't know that.

"Miss-mi-miss (y/n)?" He stuttered confirming an answer from you as he eyed you.

"H-hai, that's me." You confirmed. "How much?" You asked. The delivery guy, took out thereceipt from his pocket and showed it to you. And you opened your wallet when suddenly a hand grabbed your waist and a whitish purple cloth - that resembled a jacket moved past your shoulders and was suddenly thrown in front, covering you. Mostly your chest down to your knees. It was a big sized Yôsen jersey jacket, covering your body, blocking the delivery guy's view of your adorableness (is that even a word?!)

"Eh? Atsushi?" You gasped out.

"(y/n)-chin is taking so long." Murasakibara said as he emerged out of the door, this purple head titan glared down at the poor delivery guy and took the pizza from his hand. "Here, keep the change" he said as he glared at him sending the message of _**'don't stare, she's mine.'**_ to him through his heated scary glare,

The delivery guy accepted the money nervously.  
"I was supposed to pay for that, Atsushi-kun." You said to him as he placed his hand around your shoulder, motioning you to go inside the house.

"It's fine. I just want to be with my sweet (y/n)-chin. The pizza guy is taking your time." He said to you, and you just went red on how blunt he could get and in front of the pizza guy too.

"A-atsushi-kun!" You whined. "M-mou~!"

"But (y/n)-chin, that is the truth!" Murasakibara finally got you back inside and he stared at the frozen delivery guy before closing the door.

The two of you then started eating the pizza, but after a slice for Murasakibara, he turned to you immediately, for his dessert.

That evening, you didn't get to finish the movie; you didn't even know what happened on the first half of it. When you woke up, you were sleeping on Murasakibara's bed with his arms wrapped around you like you are a small teddy bear, being hugged by a small boy.

You smiled at Murasakibara's sleeping face. And you closed your eyes again and snuggled closer to Murasakibara's heat, until you fell asleep again.

_***end***_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

What do you think?  
I know I said that I'll be doing a Hyuuga or a Himuro, but then Murasakibara inspired me...and now, here he is.  
What do you think?


	5. Akashi I: Father and Son

**Father and Son**

_**Akashi x You**_

* * *

You're a 3th grade Teacher in Teiko Gakuen.

For some reason there's this one student of yours who always stay after class.

"Akashi-kun," you started as you walk to the young boy with a smile in your face. _**Akashi Yuu**_, is one of your brightest students and one of the most quiet one at that. "Aren't you going home yet?" You asked.

"Not yet, sensei." He answered truthfully. "I want to study here before I head home," you raised a brow at him.

"Hm? Why is it? Is your home not comfortable?"

"No, sensei. I'm comfortable there, but here, in school, if I stay to study..." he said, "I can spend quality time with (l/n)-sensei." He declared proudly.

You smiled and patted the head of the boy.

Ah yes, another student that you can brag to your friends. Somehow, you find it amusing to brag about the students who likes you to your friends outside the school. And there's another one here. Isn't that cute? And this kid is one of the brightest. Isn't it nice when your students think of you as an inspiration or a role model or something?

You nodded at your own thoughts.

"Because I love (l/n)-sensei."

"Uh-huh~" you were pleased to hear that, well, you are used to such things since you're a teacher and well loved by your students especially those that are in 1st Grade.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." You responded, "(l/n)-sensei loves you too, because you're a really really good kid." You said smiling at the golden eyed boy.

His red hair and his golden eyes are really mesmerizing, how you wish you'll have a son that will look cute like him. But that's not part of your plan...yet. You just started teaching. And you really want to work more with children, before settling down.

_***faculty room***_

"(Y/n)-sensei!" One of your co-teacher called you out.

"Hai,Taki-sensei?" You looked up from the book that you were checking.

You found the young navy-blue haired science teacher leaning down your table and smiling. Taki-sensei is the 4th grader's teacher in Science and physical education. He is your senpai, being in the profession for 2 years before you. He is handsome, but he is a playboy type. And he seems to be interested in you for some time now, but you never give any damn about his obvious gestures.

"Do you have time for a coffee?" He asked.

You stared at him for a couple of second, and you smiled. For the first time since he started showing his feelings for you, this is the first time he really invited you out bluntly, most of the time, he was inviting everyone and then flirting with you. But now, he's asking you out...just the two of you type of coffee...right?

"Um..." you were going to decline of course. "I'm sorry, but I can't." You answered. His smile disappeared and frowned.

"But its Friday." He reasoned "Are you going somewhere else?"

"I-" you were going to explain and of course lie to him about your reason for declining when you were suddenly interrupted by a loud ringing of the emergency bell.

The whole grade school building almost vibrated from the loud ringing of the fire alarm bell.

_**VRIIIIIIIING~**_

"Wha-!?" The two of you followed by the other sensei inside bolted out of your seats and rushed out to check out what was happening.

Was there a fire? Thank goodness there are only few students left-that time, upon thinking of the probability of the numbers of students left inside the campus, your eyes caught sight of a certain red head standing in front of the fire alarm switch.

You looked around and found that your co-teachers weren't there, they have probably looked for the source of the possible fire, you saw Taki-sensei on the phone taking to the fireman?

"Akashi-kun!" Your tone was almost scolding, you have a really good feeling that it was him, since his hands were on top of it...yes; it's fucking obvious that it was him.

For a moment you thought that he was glaring at you, but when he heard you call his name, it softened and there was pure guilt in his eyes. Then he looked away.

"(L/n)-sensei!" Taki-sensei called you after putting down the phone. "Akashi!" He was surprised to see Akashi when he stepped out of the faculty. "Isn't it already past your dismissal time?" He said to Akashi who was now standing next to you, and holding your hand, like a good kid.

Akashi's eyes were somewhat glaring at Taki-sensei which was immediately noticed by him.

"Oi, Akashi!" He scolded, "You shouldn't look at your teacher like that!" He almost shouted.

"Ah, Taki-sensei!" Ou interrupted, pulling the small Akashi behind you, to hide him from Taki. You felt his hand on tighten around your clothes, probably scared of Taki. "I believe there wasn't any fire right?" You asked, "Have you informed the fire station about it already? Probably just some student pranks right?"

Tako's irritated gaze turned back to you then it softened, "ah, yeah. I have informed them already."

He sighed. "Pranksters." He murmured and looked at the small Akashi. "Isn't he supposed to be home already?"

"Ah, he was studying at the classroom. He was startled at the alarm. But he's going home now." You assured Taki.

"Ah that's great. Send that kid home now, (y/n). We don't want their parent calling our school complaining their children aren't home in time." He ordered before turning away. "So about the coffee sensei?" He paused and looked back at you.

"Ah, about that?" You swallowed thickly, thinking of a reason and then you felt Akashi's hands around your uniform tightened more. "I can't." You said finally. "I have to talk to...um, Akashi-kun's mother about his grades?" You reasoned.

You almost asked yourself if that came out as an unsure reason, but eventually, he believed you.

"Ah, I see. Next time." Taki walked back to his table near the window and you sighed.

"Seriously, Akashi-kun." You said to the boy, eyeing him. "Now, I really have to talk to your parents about what you did just now." You added. The boy just had his head down, probably guilty of what he did.

"Come, let's take you home." You said as you pick up your bag and placed the notebooks that are left to be checked in a small paper bag.

You left the school grounds with the little Akashi. He was walking beside you, holding your hand quietly. It was him who was holding your hand. You let him do so.

After few minutes of walking you have arrived at the Akashi's house-no shit, not a house, it was like a mansion of some sort...and the garage was huge, you had to walk again just to make it to the front door. And they have several servants.

"Welcome home, Yuu-bochama." The butler greeted, and turned to you. "You must be (l/n)-sensei." He said.

You bowed and greeted.

"I hope the young master hasn't done anything to bring this sudden visitation." He said, the old man smiled.

"Actually, I have to talk to his mother, if possible about that too..." you said, looking at the small Akashi, who was still holding your hand.

The butler gasp at your words, surprise was evident on his face.

"Is there something-?" You were confused, is there something you have said that offended the man?

"I believe that would be impossible." He said, "the lady of the house had passed away already after giving birth of the young master." His voice was quiet and apologetic.

"I-I'm so sorry!" You said, your face turning red, "I didn't know."

"(l/n)-sensei, it's alright. I don't mind." The young Akashi's face was clear, meaning no harm done. "Come; let's get you to my room." He said pulling your hand upstairs to his bedroom.

He looks so excited now, as you let the young boy take you to his room. You pity him. He doesn't have a mother and yet, he could act as if nothing is wrong, you remembered that you had an activity before about making something special for their mothers and writing an essay about it, and it was due on Monday.

Gods that was so insensitive of you. What kind of fucking teacher are you, not even knowing that your student didn't have a chance to experience the warmth of a mother.

You are now standing inside a huge room, there were books lying around the bed, but organized. There were toys and such lying around, but not that messy.

You sighed when the young boy hugs you happily.

"Thank you for walking me home, (l/n)-sensei" he said then his eyes turned to you apologetically, "I'm sorry for causing trouble earlier as well." He added.

You sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." You replied, "And I'm sorry too, but why did you do that?" You asked, the two of you sat down. The small boy sits on his chair so formally, like he was there to please all those who can see him with his elegance,

"Because Taki-sensei, wants you to go out with him." He answered sprightly.

You just stared into his golden orbs. You were going to respond to that, probably, tell him something about eavesdropping as well, but you were interrupted before you even begun.

"You must be, Yuu's teacher?" A voice startled you from behind, "(y/n: first name)-sensei." He called,

Your heart thumped loud at the sudden interruption, and you almost shot up in surprise. Almost. But what bothered you the most is that the person called you by your first name...which is...rude.

"Ah-ha-hai." You stuttered as you turn to face the owner of the voice. Your eyes widened slightly when an older version of the young Akashi stood in front of you. The only difference is just the maturity, manliness and the color of their eyes, because the older one has a golden on the other and red on the other-wait, manliness?

You mentally scolded yourself.

"You must be Akashi-kun's father." You returned, "I'm sorry for my showing up without notice." You bowed as a greeting.

"Ah, welcome home, father." The little boy greeted as he sat up and stood beside you. "(y/n)-sensei's here!" His tone was like he was proud that he had managed to bring you there, in front of him.

"Yes." He smiled at his son and patted his head, like he did a very god job. "Good job, Yuu." The boy let his father patted his head.

You observed their actions and smiled at it, they were happy, even without his wife, his mother. What a nice family.

"So, (y/n)-sensei what brings you to visit?" Akashi asked.

"Ah, yes. Earlier, the emergency fire alarm..." you explained. Akashi nodded every now and then as you explained the situation. You skipped the reason, it's inappropriate to let the parents of the student about that inappropriate reason. And he might think that the teacher must only be thinking about flirting with each other.

_Mmhmm._

"I understand. I apologize for my son's behaviour." Akashi said.

"Yes, he was just lucky it was me who caught him; I don't think the other sensei will understand though." You added.

Akashi eyed his son, and then turned to you.

To be honest, sitting here in front of the great Akashi is giving you the creeps, it was as if he can read your soul or if not, he is probably studying your every moves. He's really intimidating.

Akashi studied your face, your action, your expressions and the possible mannerisms that you have.

You looked at Akashi's sudden change of mode; from his father mode to the one you cannot comprehend...but almost sent you out running in fear.

"(y/n)-sensei, you are a graduate of (university of choice)." Akashi stated, his amused face froze you. You stared into his heterochromatic orbs.

"Hai..." You didn't know how to answer him, if you should ask him why or how...you ended up not talking at all.

"(y/n)-sensei," Akashi started again, your head shot up at him. "Have dinner with us." He said suddenly, this invitation surprised you again.

"I'm sorry. But I must decline." You gave out a smile again, seriously?! "I have a lot of things to do at and notebooks to check as well." You reasoned out.

"I see." He spoke, standing up. "Some other time then?" He suggested, you just smiled, not wanting to give him an answer, but he called your name causing you to flinch. "(Y/n)" You looked at his eyes and nodded.

"Next time then?" He repeated.

"H-hai." You finally answered.

"That's great." Akashi said, his eyes sent you a message that you shouldn't decline his offer. That's why you agreed...

...but it's not like you'll see I'm again right? Aside from this sudden unannounced visit, there are no other reasons for you to personally seek this man. So the plan will be, most likely be void...

You stood up and decided that you have to leave already.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuu, (y/n)." He said, you were seriously offended when he called you by your first name again, and the fact that he had dropped the suffix 'sensei'.

"It's my job as his teacher." You answered anyway, acting like nothing, but you were really taken aback by his rudeness and dominance?

"...that will change soon." You slowly looked up at Akashi who gave you a small smile.

"Thank you very much for having time." You said and almost flee out of their place.

Akashi smiled quietly as he watched you leave. Yuu-kun on the other hand smiled happily at you waving as you went your way out of the vicinity of their house.

_"What just happened there!?"_ You almost screamed when you stepped into the bus that is leading you out of the area and back to yours. You reached for our chest where you can hear and feel the sound of the pounding of your heart.

"Akashi-san is scary!" That is the last thing you noted about him as you decided not you cross paths with him from now own. The child, you can tolerate, Akashi Yuu is a cute child, and he is smart too. You like him, but the father is a different matter.

_***The Akashi***_

Akashi Seijurou, quietly smirked as he made his way to the dining area, his son in tow.

"Father, I told you right? She's like a mom?" Yuu said to his father who smiled at his son.

"Hm." Akashi said as he rewind a scene on his head.

_***Flashback : 3 years ago***_

_He was standing in front of the parking lot. When a certain (h/c) haired young lady walked past him. It was you while you were still in your senior term in college._

_You were holding a hand of your niece and your university books on your other hand._

_"Are you tired from school?" He heard you asked, your niece answered no, "I see. That's good. Is there something you want to eat? Do you want to take out or shall I cook?"_

_As you walked past him, you didn't notice that you dropped your handkerchief; Akashi picked it up and walked after you._

_"Ojou-chan?" He called, "you dropped you handkerchief" you turned to him then, and he felt like he had to have you...you took the handkerchief after gasping and thanking him...that time you didn't even look at him. But Akashi had a short eye contact with your niece, before you pulled her and walked towards a young man, whom Akashi assumed, was your lover because he hugged you and gave you a peck on the lips, before teasing your niece and the two of them laughing._

That time Akashi decided to turn away. You have a life, and he has is son to take care of.

But now...it seems that _**YOU**_ have to face the inevitable.

_**(to be let this be as it is or to be continued…?)**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Forget the Hyuuga and Himuro, I am currently having random ideas towards the other characters and I haven't done any single word to the Hyuuga and Himuro file. LOL**_

_You can also read the story in quotev/keireenism_


	6. Akashi I: Father and Son 2

**Father and Son**

_**Akashi x You**_

* * *

A month has passed and the meeting with Akashi Seijurou was already forgotten together with his invitation for dinner; You were filled with paper works and grading sheets of almost half of the students of Teikou Elementary. You are, after all, not just a 3rd grade homeroom teacher, you teach 1st grader's English, 3rd grade's English and history, and 4-5th grader's math and you have been asked to substitute for Satonaka-sensei's history class in the 6th grade.

It was really, a very very busy month. You have already reached the point that you have to stay extra more time at school to finish checking papers, and you hated it because you'll have to stay extra time with Taki-sensei, who is always the last one to leave the school aside from the school guards and such.

You leaned down on your chair; it was already 8:30pm. You have stayed for extra 3 hours already. You massaged your shoulder, pressing here and there.

You sighed.

You were glad you have finished all the stuffs you need to finish. And its Saturday tomorrow, which means you'll have the whole day to rest.

"You done, (l/n)-sensei?" Taki asked you, you nodded at him and smiled happily.

"Mmhmm. Finally done. I'm so tired. Think I'll sleep for the whole day tomorrow." You said.

"That's great for you."

"How about you, sensei?" You asked back.

"One more class to finish." He chuckled. "I was lazing yesterday, so I think I'll have to bring these papers home to catch up." He added as he started cleaning up. "But I really enjoyed staying late lately"

Your eyes narrowed as he started mumbling about things "because you're here with me. I have someone to talk to."

You just smiled at him.

The two of you left the faculty together. You were quiet the whole time as you two walk. But Taki is nothing without being a talkative shit.

"I have noticed that the Akashi was always dropping by at the faculty." He started, "Is he having problems?"

Yes, the little Akashi; Yuu, was always dropping by at the faculty lately to see you for just random reason, asking you to help him in a number of his science test and problems.

"Ah yea, he was asking me to help him with some of his science test and homeworks."

"Eh?" The science teacher paused and stared at you.

"Why?" You asked him, curious of his surprised reaction.

"That kid always scored the highest on my class." He said. You frowned.

"But he said-"

Taki sensei chuckled. "He probably just wants his answers to be 100℅ correct."

"Ah, mou~!" You whined, and you spend an hour to help him, instead of finishing your work. "I should've used the time to finish up some paper worsks instead!"

"But I really admire that kid. He's really a smart kid." Taki praised. "The other day too, I saw that he came to you just to show you his award in Arts right?"

You smiled upon remembering that the other day; the red head came to the faculty and went to you to show you his award. You were surprized that he went straight to you, but happy and flattered. He is your student after all.

"Ah yea." You smiled at Taki. "Akashi Yuu is a sweet kid."

Eventually, the two of you reached the bus station. You are heading to your mother's place instead of coming home to your own apartment. Maybe you'll get something to eat on your way there.

"I'll see you next week then, Taki-sensei."

"I see you're heading to your mother's place today?"

"Yeah, I don't have the energy to cook for myself. I don't even know how to cook." You told him seriously. He just laughed at you.

"Seriously, (l/n). Hahaha!" He laughed, "That's so cute."

"I'm serious, Taki-sensei." You frowned.

"Then how about you and I just sha-"

_***beep beep***__**  
**_  
The sound interrupted, Taki's suggestion to your problem, and the two of you turned to the car that has its light on, straight to the two of you's direction.

"What a rude driver." You commented, and your eyes widened when a tall, handsome red head stepped out of the driver's seat.

Taki stepped in front of you protectively,

"Good evening." Akashi greeted and eyed you then Taki "You must be, Taki-sensei?"

"A-Akashi-san?" You called.

"Eh, you know him (l/n)?"

"Y-yes." You nodded at Taki. "Akashi-kun's father."

"(y/n)." Akashi called your name, and you immediately froze. "We were waiting for you, but you didnt come on time," he started, his voice was somewhat scolding you; you were confused.

"Um...what?"

"Didn't you promise to spend the weekend with us?" A voice chirped from the window at the back seat of the car, and another red-head popped out, grinning at you.

"Am I missing something?" Taki asked confused as well. You turned to Taki, and you yourself, didn't even know how to comprehend the situation.

"Taki-sensei, (y/n) was telling me so much about you," Akashi walked to your side now, taking your hand, and surprising the hell out of you. "Thank you for taking care of her while working." Akashi smiled, yet it clearly showed that his smile didn't come from his heart, because his eyes was speaking an entirely different thing.

"Ah-yea, no problem." Taki scratched the back of his head, and nodded, he was out of words as well. "You are, (l/n)-sensei's...?"

"I'm her fiancée." Akashi announced.

"What?!" You and Taki shouted in unison.

"What do you mean what?" Akashi turned to you, "you just told me the other day that you'll marry me."

"What- I didn't even-" Akashi didn't let you finish your sentence as he pulled you towards the car, Yuu was there and he welcomed you with a hug.

"Thanks for walking (y/n). Taki-sensei, see you again soon." Akashi smiled, before opening the backseat door and pushing you inside with Yuu.

"Wai-wait Akashi-san!? What is the meaning of this?!" Akashi closed the door and your voice was sealed, while Akashi stood up and faced Taki once again.

"She doesn't look like she appreciates your actions, Akashi-san" Taki said, and that moment he saw the demon that was hiding behind Akashi's smile, he felt scared for some reason.

"Ah, she was just surprised." He said and he climbed into the driver's seat, eventually, driving off. Leaving the speechless and frozen Taki-sensei.

* * *

"Akashi-san what is the meaning of this?" You demanded.

"(L/n)-sensei, is it true that you'll be marrying my father soon?" Yuu asked excitedly.

"I-"

"Yuu, behave." Akashi warned gently, "(y/n) is still surprised, as well as you, let's give her space to take in everything." Akashi told his son, he was eyeing you at the mirror.

"Akashi-san! Answer me!" You shouted, angry and confused.

"It's exactly, as what I have said earlier." He pulled off in front of his house, and the butler has already opened the door for you and Yuu.

The little Akashi pulled your hands inside the house, and led you to the dining area. While Akashi was instructing something to the butler and to one of the maids.

"Yay (l/n)-sensei's going to be my mother!"

"What no-!" You were going to ruin Yuu's happiness, by telling him that you are not marrying his father, but Akashi had entered the scene.

"This is absurd, Akashi-san!" Your voice was a whisper, because you don't want the little boy to hear. "I'm going home!" You announced.

"You can't leave yet, I won't let you go."

"What do you mean you won't let me go!?"

"Let's have dinner first, and then we will talk about things." He said. You were ready to protest about it, but Akashi's gaze silenced you.

You were out of yourself the whole night until the dinner ended.

You weren't talking, just smiling and nodding at Yuu's plans and stories. You weren't sure of what is happening anymore…until Yuu left for the night, leaving you and Akashi alone and he invited you to talk inside his office.

"Akashi-san." He heard you call, your voice was quiet and grounded, you were mad and you confused at the same time.

"Why are you doing this?" You demanded.

"Why, you asked?" He said, "you are loved by my son,and I can see that you love him back as a mother towards a child; and to see you again after 3 years...I have decided that I can't let you go on your own"

"What do you mean by that? We have only met once-and you say that you don't want to let me go already!?" You almost shouted. Akashi just leaned back on his comfortable throne like office chair, "do you know how much you are ruining in my life!? I don't even love you!"

"You love my son like a mother does to her own, and that is well enough for me."

"How about my feelings!? I don't even know if you-"

"Love you?" Akashi said, continuing your words, "(y/n), I saw you 3 years ago, you out of the many women that surrounds me and was sent by my parents, YOU are the only one who caught my attention." He said, eyeing you, your face turned red from his words. "But that time, you were in love with somebody else. I decided to ignore that attraction, but that night and every once in a while your face comes to my dream and haunts Me."

"Eventually, I decided to forget that attraction, but it seems that my son had led you back to my path."

You were speechless.

"I am a man with few words, (y/n)." He said, " but when I set my eyes on something worth it, I make sure that no one will be able to lay their hands on it." Akashi stood up and walked in front of you, tilting your head to face his, "**_and I quietly take over._**" He ended.

"Y-you- what makes you so sure that will fall for this shit!?" You slapped his hands away, "who gives you permission to decide all this on your own!?"

"I am absolute, (y/n). Therefore my decisions are always right." He states simply.

"I refuse to accept that damned answer, Akashi-san!" You snapped at the red head, "I refuse to be part of this-this-this game that you are playing!"

"I am not giving you a choice, (l/n) (y/n)." He said. You glared at him.

"I going home!" You shouted standing up from your seat and turning away,' but Akashi's hand grabbed your wrist.

"Not yet." Akashi sighed, stopping you.

"What!" You snapped.

"Play a match with me." He said, "If you win, you go, if not, you'll be staying here for the weekend." Akashi proposed after a sigh.

"I decline."

"Then I refuse to let you leave." You glared at him again.

"Fine." You snapped,

The two of you played shogi. And he's damn good at it, but you were able to match him. You were lucky that your friends taught you how to play the thing.

You sighed; your eyes are starting to close. Akashi's moves are hard to block. But somehow luckily, you were able to manage to outsmart some of his moves.

"Checkmate". You closed your eyes.

* * *

The next day started cold, you can feel the coldness on your exposed legs that wasn't covered by the warm sheet that was covering your body. Anyway, that didn't bother you, you are surrounded with enough warmth of another person's body...

Your eyes snapped open. And you felt warm hand around your waist, you raised the sheet covering you and found a certain red haired boy snuggling around your waist.

"A-Akashi-kun!?" You gasped out surprised, seeing the little Akashi snuggled against your waist.

"Mng~" you then heard a moan behind you, followed by a movement of something where your head was resting. "You should sleep some more, (y/n)." He said as he moved his arms the you were using as a pillow to pull you to him.

"I think I'll love waking up like this in the morning" you heard him say as he nuzzled his face onto your hair.

Your heart thumped so hard as you try to assess the current situation you are in.

Last night you remembered that you were playing shogi with Akashi, and you were trying your best to match up with him...and you heard a faint chuckle as you fell asleep on the chair, while waiting for Akashi to finish his move, then there was a checkmate, and you ignored it, completely letting yourself doze off.

"You lost last night" he said, releasing you from his arms and pointing the table across the mattress, where the shogi board was placed.

"Oh gods..." you closed your eyes, you were panicking internally, did you just spent a night on the same bed with the father of your student!? This is so...wrong.

You sat up immediately and pulled the covers around you, you weren't naked, thank god! But you were wearing different clothes from last night, it wasn't your uniform. And your bra- fuck this!

You took the pillow resting under Akashi's arms and stared at him angrily before hitting him with the pillow straight to the face.

You heard him grunt, pushing the pillow away from his face. And glaring at you, you returned it with equal favour.

"You took my clothes!?" You half shouted, lowering your voice to not wake up the young boy sleeping beside you, he was no longer snuggled against you.

"I left the underwear" he said grabbing your wrist before you could swing another pillow against his face,

"You-!" You accused, "this is sexual harassment!" Face red as a tomato.

"Just give up (y/n)." He said pulling you down to him, you stopped, inches away from his face, you (h/c) locks falling freely around your face and he tucked them behind your ears. "I always win, therefore I'm always right," he said before he pulled you down for a sweet good morning kiss that made your knees weak.

"And you should learn that you are now tied to me." He said " and no one, even yourself can defy that." He declared. "Give up."

"You are the one for me. I know it from the moment I laid my eyes on you that day, three years ago." You leaned your head down to his chest from embarrassment, "and eventually, here you are now, on my bed, with me and my son."

Akashi let you comprehend his words, and you realize that you hand your hand buried against his waist, but he didn't care. You knew it will leave bruises later.

"I don't know what to do to you," you said, "I don't even know you" you said, your voice was confused, you inhaled deeply "and you refuse to let me go."

"Deal with it, (y/n)." He answered; a smile forming on his lips, his eyes was determined, that red and gold.

"That's not as easy as that, the other day I am free, the next day i -you -"

"Quiet." He stated again, "You'll get used to this. You're the one I chose."

"You really don't care about other's feelings...really."

"I can make you happy." He said. "You just have to learn to accept that your fate is tied to mine."

"Bastard."

"A bastard indeed." you buried your face on his chest trying to hide the face you have, red and flustered and hot. You don't even know now if the two of you are really arguing or he's just explaining how you can't run away from him, because you are now tied to him.

"I don't believe in fate, but they brought you back in front of me." He added. "You are mine and no one else can have you."

"You sound like a yandere type of person." You commented as you lifted your head from him and turning away.

"I was thinking of taking you away last night using scissors. That Taki is around you too much these past weeks." You glared at him. "If it isn't for Yuu, I might've done something inappropriate a long time ago..." he said, reaching for your body.

"I don't like the idea of being locked up by someone like you."

"Then make sure they_** don't** _cross the line." He warned.

"Gods, I didn't agree to any of this yet and you are ruling over me already."

"I didn't give you any choice." He said, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "But okay...Do as you wish, but eventually, you'll end up with me." He said.

You groaned, closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. For some reason, you don't feel like fighting him. And his arm around you isn't that bad either. He looks like he is also true to his words, and he doesn't look like a womanizer.

You contemplated on different things concerning him. You removed the son as part of him, his son is an angel, probably, his mother or the late Akashi-san is a wonderful person for having such a wonderful boy out of **_THIS_** Akashi's blood.

_*yawn*__  
_The two of you turned to the little red head resting beside you, he scratched his eyes and yawned again, he slowly turned and face the two of you, he stared for a short moment.

The Akashi's hand wrapped around your waist and the two of you are wearing a same shirt. He looked down at his, and he was wearing a same one too, he smiled and jumped at the two of you.

"Akashi-kun!" You gasped out as you caught him around your arms surprisingly. Akashi let out a smile.

"Are we a family now?" He asked. "Can I now tell Takuya and Daichi that you're my mom now?" He asked excitedly.

You watched in fascination as the little Akashi started talking about his friends and how excited he is to tell the rest of the world that you are his mother.

Akashi smiled at his son's excitement.

"Yuu" Akashi warned, "behave." Yuu immediately behaved and excitedly hugged you and yawning again.

"Mm, kay. I'm excited to spend the day with you two. I have a surprise for you as well," murmured as he smiled sleepily at you.

"He was always talking about you."

"One week." He said suddenly, you turned to Akashi

"What?"

"A week to tell your mother about this. Then we'll get married" Akashi smiled at you.

"What!?" You almost screamed

"The sooner the better. I don't want that Taki around you more." He said, sitting up, "or any other male person" he added before he kissed his son's forehead and kissed you passionately.

"But-mphf" then he pulled away, leaving you breathless. He stood up and you saw that he was just wearing a shirt and boxers. You blushed at how you suddenly admired his physique, even when covered with a shirt.

"I'll make breakfast. Come down when you're ready." He said before closing the door. Leaving you with the now sleeping Yuu in your arms. You looked at the clock and saw that it was still too early.

_6:45am_

Kids should at least have the chance to wake up late during the weekends; you moved the little Akashi on the bed and stood up to look for something to wear, you found a pyjamas on the corner of the bed, and you took it and went straight to the bathroom.

You went down stairs and easily found the kitchen where Akashi was and making breakfast.

You wondered why there was no one around unlike last night...

"Do you want to take a walk around?" Akashi suggested, "I'm not yet done with breakfast, you should explore around if you want."

You looked at him and immediately walk to the door. You wondered why it looks so different from yesterday. Or maybe you just didn't have enough time to look around...

You stepped outside the front door and you were greeted by a fresh morning breeze. And the trees that surrounded the house were pretty nice. You looked around, a frown was starting to appear and eventually it turned to a mortified expression.

"AKASHI-SAN!" You screamed angrily.

Akashi finished preparing the table and as if on cue, you entered the kitchen and he was so amused of the face that you have on.

"Akashi-san! Where did you take me!?" You demanded.

"Ah, you noticed," he said sitting down and sipping a cup of coffee he prepared.

"Akashi! I need answer! I swear I'll run away if you don't answer!" You threatened,

"I see you try..."

"Akashi!"

"Hmm? What's the problem father?" The young red head stood at the bottom of the stairs, stretching. Making you and Akashi look at his direction.

"(y/n) found your surprise." Akashi told his son.

"Eh!? Really!?" He beamed at you, "did you like it?" He asked you excitedly. You smiled apologetically at the young Akashi.

"I-It's your...surprise?" You asked the boy.

"Yes. I always wanted to spend weekend somewhere where there's only you and me and father." He answered. "Away from Taki-sensei." You sweat dropped at the creepy smile the young Akashi gave you, and you suddenly feel sorry towards Taki-sensei.

"I really wanted to take you to an island away from the city, but father said, that it's not really a good time for it, so instead he suggested this rest house." He continued bubbling. "I'm so excited; we should also try camping and play basketball..."

You glared at Akashi who was quietly having his breakfast. You decided, his son, was no different from him, and to think that he's just in 3rd grade. What will happen if he's already an adult...

You shivered at the thought.

"Have breakfast so we can explore around after eating."

"Okay!"

You sighed as you let yourself fall for the inevitable Akashis.

"Give up already."

"No."

* * *

The whole week was a mess. And Akashi made sure that you'll agree to his proposal. You didn't want to think about his 'ways' of expressing his 'eternal devotion' for you or more likely showing people that you are his.

You groaned. "I give up." You said, tired, leaning your back against the wall when he got you cornered around the kitchen of your own house.

"It's about time." Akashi chuckled and pulled you towards him and pressed his lips against yours. "I've spoiled you too much into thinking that you can prolong the inevitable". He whispered to your mouth before he kissed you again with enough roughness and gentleness that made your heart flip.

His hand moved to your neck holding you in place before deepening the kiss that almost had the two of you move the actions to another level...ALMOST.

Month later you and Akashi got married. It didn't went the way Akashi has planned which was after a week, because you were trying to lengthen it, but Akashi, being Akashi, he was just letting you experience the upper hand, but eventually he can always do what he wants. He is absolute after all. Always right, therefore shall be done.

The wedding went well, it was a traditional wedding. Your friends and family were there. Taki was speechless, and the rest of your co-teacher was happy for you. Your parents are happy for you. They liked Akashi immediately after meeting him. And your niece was able to recognize Akashi from 3 years ago, and she didn't stop blabbering about how fate this and destiny that.

Yuu was so happy that he begun talking about wanting a baby sister right after the wedding. You frowned at the idea. But Akashi seems to like it. You flushed red as a tomato when Akashi questioned you about the reason why you don't want it yet.

You didn't answer. Instead, you left Akashi and his son and went straight to the bedroom.

Akashi then chuckled at the realization. He went after you, locking the door behind him so that Yuu can't disturb.

The rest is left to your imagination.

You and the Akashi established a happy family, with an occasional nagging coming from you every now and then when Akashi's possessiveness comes out because he saw you talking to Taki. But still a very happy one at that.

Because_ you are his_.

_**The end**_

* * *

**A/N:**  
I'm sorry if its lengthy again. And it seems that I lose track of Akashi's character and he became ooc. Gomenasai!  
*slits throat*


	7. Midorima I

You and Midorima are not friends, just classmates. But Midorima, being Midorima of the Generation of Miracles, he became popular among your female classmates, and also from other years and sections. You were in first year that time, and you never cared.

To be honest, you are one of those who aren't noticed immediately. But your classmates respects you and at the same time talk about you when your back is turned because you are childish and such...but it doesn't concern you.

Because of that childishness and carefree-ness you have, Midorima can easily approach you whenever he needs help. You're childish yet the most reliable of all.

"(L/n), do you have a copy of the lecture that, Imonoyama-sensei distributed the other day?"

You looked up and saw the green-haired ace in front of you.

"Ah, it's you Midorin." You said, "Yes, I have a copy."

"Can I borrow?" You looked at him and quietly reached for your bag.

"Here, you can have it." You said to him, before standing up from your seat.

"How about your own copy?" He asked you back, before you can reach the door.

"I have an extra copy." You looked over your shoulder, "don't tell the others I gave you an extra" you placed a finger over your lips, a quiet sign, then you left him standing there.

Midorima respected you. But he hated your childishness, you being gullible. He hated how everyone takes advantage of you. And hated you for allowing them.

He knew he is too, taking advantage of your kindness.

But slowly, the two of you was drawn to each other's presence...

* * *

You are walking at the quadrangle, past the gym where you saw a coaster with a _**'Shutoku basketball team'**_ banner. You looked around for a certain green haired classmate of yours. And there you found him talking to his best friend and teammate, Takao.

You smiled, you almost thought you wouldn't see him today, you remembered that he told you yesterday that they'll have a match today, and he asked you to take notes so he can copy them for later.

You chuckled, and continued your way to your classroom.

* * *

Midorima picked his lucky item of the day from his pocket, a black ribbon. Then that moment he saw you walking past the quadrangle to the school front entrance.

"in-chan?"

"Shin-chan!" Midorima snapped from his gaze...

"Ah! Its (y/n)-chan!" Midorima turned red and hit Takao in the head.

"Ow!' Takao cried,

"Don't be stupid, nanodayo. It's not like I'm looking at her or anything!"

"But I didn't say anything yet!" Takao whined.

"Shut up, Takao."

And that was when Takao realize that his Shin-chan has fallen for you.

* * *

"(Y/n)-san, can I borrow your notes in physics?"

Midorima watched as you lent your lazy ass of a friend, Sayuri your notebook.

Midorima watched irritated at the scene.

"(l/n)," he called you once again, you looked up at the tall Midorima.

"Midorin." You greeted, "is there something wrong?"

"Can I borrow your English notes?" Midorima asked.

"Sure, okay." You said, and handed him you notebook.

Takao sighed as he sees the scene. Midorima was blushing when he turned to walk back to his place while you on the other hand, watched Midorima retreated back to his seat. A smile formed visibly on your lips.

* * *

"People are abusive." Takao turned to Midorima.

"Ha?"

"They're taking advantage of (l/n)." Midorima commented and Takao turned to your direction.

'Why don't you just tell her you like her instead of grumbling every now and then?" Takao suggested

"Tsk."

And that's when Midorima Shintarou decided to walk to your direction.

"(Y/N)-chan!" You heard Takao calling you one afternoon, it was lunch time and you were eating with your friends. You have 4 girlfriends, 2 are sisters and the last one is whom Midorima hated the most, Sayuri.

Sayuri likes Midorima, not because he is a member of GoM, it's because she loves men in general. And Midorima thinks she's a flirt...well, she is, but you don't care. The four of you are also affiliated with a larger group of friends inside your room...but you move differently from them. Midorima hates it too.

* * *

"(L/N)," Midorima stood in front of you once again, you glanced up and you saw him pushed his glasses with his taped finger.

Your classmates think Midorima is weird. But at the same time they fangirl around him like banshees.

"Ah Midorima-kun." Your friends noted Midorima's sudden interruption.

"Yes, Midorin?" You asked him, "Its lunch time you know." You reminded him, smiling. You really don't like to be interrupted while eating…

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but can I speak to you privately?" You frowned, and glanced at your friends, who motioned for you to go and that it's okay;

Sayuri thinks its fine too. She doesn't care, she's basically a fangirl of all the good looking men, and right now she is busy with her new boyfriend that she didn't even care of Midorima is there or not.

"Privately?" Then you glanced at Takao who also smiled at you.

"Nope, I'll stay here." He said like he heard your silent question 'is he part of the private too?'

You stood up and followed Midorima. Takao took your seat and started bugging the two sisters.

You walked after Midorima, you are slightly far from him, you can't walk and match his steps, and they're just so long and fast.

"(Y/N)!" You glanced at your side and one of your friend/classmate called you, glancing at Midorima and stopping for a moment.

"Yes, Kunio?" You asked.

"Can I borrow your notes in math?"

"I'll lend it to y-" suddenly a hand covered your mouth, the fingers covered with tapes too...Midorima!?

"I'm sorry, Kunio-kun, but (l/n) is lending her notes to me later. You can ask for Sayuri's copy if you must-nanodayo." He said interrupting your sentence; you glanced up at Midorima confused.

"Eh? Is that so?" Kunio looked at you for confirmation, and you nodded apologetically.

"Come." Midorima grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him up to the rooftop.

"Eh!? W-wait Midorin!" You said as you half-run up to the stairs as Midorima pull you along with him and his long strides. You almost stumble twice but you manage to get yourself up.

You were panting the moment you reached the rooftop, and Midorima opened the door for you.

"What are we doing here, Midorin?"

"To talk privately." Midorima said, his voice was quiet and then he made you enter the door and got welcomed by the afternoon breeze.

You wondered around the roof top, and looked around, you even tried to look how high you were in...And you almost paled; it was, 6 storeys high, too high. And if you jumped, you die.

You turned to Midorima now. And walked back to stand beside him.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" You asked, looking at his face curiously.

"I wanted to tell you how careless you are around people, and how gullible you look." You frowned.

"Gullible?" You questioned.

"Yes." He pushed his glasses in agreement to his own. "You always let others take advantage of you." He added, "And you look stupid because of it,"

"And?" You waited for him to finish, you just can't respond yet...Midorima is just one hell of a blunt shit who doesn't care about your feelings.

"It's stupid of you." He ended, you frowned deeply.

"Aren't you always asking for something from me too?" You noted to him

"It's because you are the only reliable person in the class." He said.

"And that means you too..." you said to him, "you are part of them too...right?" You added, it wasn't a question, but in fact you were telling Midorima that he is using you too.

"Did you hear something from me?" You asked, continuing. "Did I comment on how they should just do their own shit?"

Midorima glanced at you.

"You didn't." He answered.

"Correct." You studied Midorima. "And why do you think so?"

"Because you're just gullible and you didn't even realize that they are taking advantage of you already?" He said.

'Gullible?' You repeated in your head.

"Midorima," you started again, dropping the pet name you gave him; he raised at brow at your call, "what's your lucky item today?" You asked with a smile.

Of course you know that he is an Oh-asa addict. Everyone knows. That's why they think he's weird. But you don't mind them you think it's unique. But right now...you don't know...

"A glass rabbit." He answered, showing you a small rabbit made of glass from his pocket?

"Ah, cute," you commented and took it from him, then you threw it against the wall. Smashing it into pieces.

"Gullible." You repeated, closing your eyes and inhaling deeply, then opening them, glaring at the surprised Midorima.

"Rude. Dipshit!" You shouted at him. You wanted to just call him a jerk, but you just lost it. Then you left him at the rooftop.

You walked back to your classroom, with a frown and teary eyes.

And you admired that bastard secretly too. And you being just you is gullible!?

_**Well fuck this!**_

You opened the door and found Takao sitting on your chair.

"C-can you please move Takao-san?" You asked, trying to sound innocent, but they can see it clearly that you are pissed to the core.

"(Y/n)-chan, are you okay?" Takao asked.

"Mm. Yeah." You answered. "Can you move? I'm _fucking_ hungry." You said, not really minding the fact that you just cursed in front of them.

This surprised Takao.

"What did that oh asa freak do to you?" Sayuri demanded. You almost glared at Sayuri, but managed to soften the look on your eyes...

"Nothing much."

"What do you mean nothing much!? She asked as you started eating.

"Nothing really...he just told me that I'm gullible and stupid." You said. Your friend gasped at your answer, even Takao. "And he told me that I don't use my head. And just let others use me for their own convenience..."

"I didn't say that!" An enrage Midorima slammed the door open. "I only said, you're gullible!"

"I'm eating Midorima..." you said to him, ignoring his presence behind your back.

"Shin-chan, what did you say to her?" Takao nervously questioned the ace. "You said you'll-"

"(L/N)!" Midorima out of character shouted at you, making the other classmates turned to where you two are. Luckily there are only few of them present because its lunch,

"What!?" You snapped at him standing up. "Do you want me to keep listening to you on how much you think I'm a gullible!?"

"You're lucky I didn't throw that bunny right to you face! Or you'll be bleeding now! I did nothing to you to deserve such -ah!" That exact moment Midorima pulled you out of the room again, you are causing a ruckus and he doesn't want to be part of it. Or rather not in front of them.

"(Y/n)!" Your friends called after you.

"Shin-chan!"

"Quiet, (y/n)." Midorima warned, silencing you when you tried to protest.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" You said, "I refuse to go with you!"

"Tsk."

Midorima stopped in front of the storage room. He looked around to see if there's someone but there was none. Then he pushed you inside.

"Midorima!" You shouted, "why!?"

"I need you where_ no one can disturb us_."

"What for? You are going to lecture me for being gullible?" You snarled at him, "You know what Midorima?" You asked.

"I don't really have anything to do with you." You said, slowly calming down. "I don't even know why I am so pissed at you right now, who care on what you think." You finally said, you walked past him...

Well, you tried to...but he is blocking the door.

"Move, Midorima." You ordered.

"I refuse until you let me finish." He said. Midorima felt uneasy when he heard you say that you don't want to have anything to do with him.

"Finish?" You almost laughed, "Finish what? Telling me how much of a gullible I am?"

"I shouldn't have talked to you."

"I can't believe you have short temper." Midorima sighed.

"I don't!" You snapped, "You're just as irritating as crap!"

Midorima sighed. There was a short silence between the two of you and Midorima is the first to break it off.

"What I was trying to say earlier is that..."

* * *

Takao sighed in defeat.

"That Shin-chan"

"What was that really about Takao?" Sayuri asked

"You see, Shin-chan is a big tsundere. He would lecture first-but I didn't know (y/n)-chan has a really short temper..."

"No, (y/n)-chan has a patience of a saint." He two sisters said in unison.

"She can tolerate everything for a very long time..." Sayuri added.

"Then if that's the case, then it's probably Shin-chan's fault…" Takao admitted.

* * *

"I really don't want other people taking advantage of you."

"I let them." You answered, "When I don't want them too, I have rejected them a long time ago, I am capable of rejecting people too, unlike what you are referring me to as..." you said to him.

"That's what is bothering me! You let them get into you! And I don't want them anywhere near you!"

"I only help who I consider friend-"

"I like you dammit! So shut up, I don't want them near you."

Your eyes widened at his confession. He looked away, pushing the rim of his glasses, with a slight tint of pink of his cheeks.

"I like (l/n), and I don't like it when you pay attention to them. Too much." Midorima said.

"I-I don't know what to say..." your face turned red and your heart is beating faster than it usually does...

"Mi-midorima..."

"Then let me help you with that." Midorima said turning to you and reaching for your hand...

He entwined your hand with his own and he kissed the back of your hand, making you blush some more.

"Say you like me too." Midorima instructed, "And go out with me."

"I-i like Midorin too!" You said suddenly well, it was your real feeling..."and...I-I will go out with you of course!" You said and hugged him in excitement and embarrassment.

"Great." Midorima hugged you back, a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"But you really don't have to tell me how gullible I am...when all you just have to say that you like me you know." You said pulling away from the hug.

You noticed Midorima wasn't listening.

"Midorin?" You called.

"Come here, let me try something" he beckoned your face closer to him, and you did.

"What is it?" You asked curiously.

He tilted your chin and leaned down to kiss your lips softly. It was a light peck at first, and you pulled away almost immediately, your face red as a tomato.

It wasn't your first kiss but it looked like it was...

"You didnt like it?"

'No! I-i like it..." you whispered, looking away. Midorima smiled.

"Another?" He asked, but before you could answer, he had already pulled you flushed against him and kissed you, this time it was with your mouths slightly open and what started soft and gentle ended up rough and needy.

The rest, I leave to your imagination...

* * *

_**Extra:**_

"Eh? Shin-chan didn't attend his classes..." Takao noted when he looked at Midorima's empty seat and then turned to your empty ones too.

Takao smiled and leaned back on his chair...but before he did that, he placed a bunny made of glass on Midorima's table.

Yes, it was Shin-chan's lucky item. He has two of it. And Takao was keeping the other, because Shin-can said he only needs one. And wasn't he lucky he kept the other?

Takao smiled to himself.

Takao turned to the doorway, there he saw his senpai, who walked by giving him a glare. Ah yes, that was Midorima's childhood friend, who he accidentally hit with the ball in the face during the practice match with Kaijou.

But there was a young girl trailing behind her, and it was Takao's first time seeing her...

Takao's face turned red and his heart raced.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry it went out differently than the way it was in my head._

_I was going to base Midorima's confession as to how my ex-boyfriend during HS confessed to me, but I realize it wasn't so Midorima's like...so I changed a little, but the 'gullible' is really part of it, and the people taking advantage. Lol_

_Anyway, what do you think? Please leave a comment so I will know._

_Thank you for reading_


	8. Takao I: That Baseball Girl Pt1

**NOTE**  
Rin: the YOU on the KISE story (Senpai who got hit by the ball)  
Kaji: the YOU on Midorima story (Midorima's gf from the latest chap)  
Since they're probably going to be a part of this chapter too...  
And let us just assume that Midorima and Takao are on their 2nd year.

* * *

_**Recap:  
**__  
Takao turned to the doorway, there he saw his senpai, who walked by giving him a glare._  
_Ah yes, that was Midorima's childhood friend, who he accidentally hit with the ball in the face during the practice match with Kaijou._

_But there was a young girl trailing behind her, and it was Takao's first time seeing her..._

_Takao's face turned red and his heart raced._

* * *

You really hate walking around the school specially when passing by the second year's floor...you're quite popular among them...

Why? Of course, have you forgotten?

Most of them envied you before, after all you were the girlfriend of the famous baseball ace from their year.

WERE because he breaks up with you after a year. And yes, you are one hell of a big BITTERfly too. You despised him until now from the bottom of your unholy freaking black heart...

Just kidding...

Of course you loathed the guy to death...but that was already in the past.

But you still can't keep yourself from hating him sometimes though...

Today, you we're asked by your friend RIN, to help her get the maps and charts that your class will need from the faculty. And the faculty just happened to be on the second year's floor.

You walked behind Rin quietly.

"Are you hiding from your hater's eyes?" Rin asked you. You glared at the girl.

"I have haters? I'm not that popular." You returned, as if you don't have a clue. "And I haven't done anything that will make them hate me...yet." you laughed at your own answer.

"After hearing that answer, I have a feeling that you'll be paying them a visit any moment soon?"

"What visit?" You give your innocent smile at your friend. "I really don't know what you are talking about?"

"Whatever you say." She just smiled at you, of course she knows you very well, and you are her friend for three years now, since first year.

That moment Rin's smile disappeared and a glare was obviously shown by her eyes.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?" You asked. "Ah, that bastard Takao's room is here." She said irritated.

You remembered that Rin was taken to the infirmary by Midorima-kun last week...because she was hit by a ball…in the face.

You walked past that room, and you noticed that there was no sign of the green haired megane, you noted the faces of several second years that were in your club.

'Sawada, Yukimura, Saito, Kaji, Shishido and Miguchi' yes, you are currently in a club, as a Coach-Manager. The sensei was on leave, and you were glad that your boyfriend-EX boyfriend, weren't going there in Shutoku anymore. And so you can freely rule over the rest of the boys' baseball club with all you can.

It's not like you torture them or anything, in fact, you love the team. You make them strong so that they could of course defeat him in the field and of course you have succeeded.

You have defeated him. And that's all thanks to those guys there.

"The guy with the straight black hair." She said without looking back at you. You quietly turned to the room.

"I didn't see him." You commented after you walked past the room.

"Tch. We're you busy admiring your team?"

"Slightly." You answered without hesitating and then you chuckled.

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Takao whined layer that day when Midorima attended their club. "You were out the rest of the afternoon!"

Midorima blushed and ignored Takao's whining.

"Shut up Takao"

"Ah! I almost forgot remember Rin-senpai?" He started, dropping Midorima's issue.

"Yes, what about her?" Midorima cares a lot for Rin they were childhood friends and relatives.

"There's a...young girl with her earlier?" Takao shyly said, "And I'm just curious because it's my first time seeing her..."

"I don't know too much about her, but if it's the shorter girl you were asking, and I always with Rin, then that is probably, (l/n) –senpai." He said, pushing his glasses.

"What are you talking about (l/n)?" Otsubo suddenly appeared behind Takao who was surprised.

"Takao wants to know more about (l/n) –senpai." Midorima informed him. He ignored Takao's gestures of dropping the topic from Otsubo-senpai.

"Shin-chan..." Takao sulked dejectedly.

"Seriously, you two!" Otsubo let out a can't-believe-these-two-sigh. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything about her? She's quite famous amongst your year."

"If you ask me, if you really want to know about her Takao," Otsubo said turning to Takao, "You should just give up about it, or if you're quite okay with it, you can get to know her more...by visiting her field." Otsubo advised with a smirk.

"Field?" Takao asked, confused.

"The diamond field." Otsubo clarified. "Luckily, I have time today."

"Ha?" Takao paled, why are they ganging up on him...first Midorima and now Otsubo-senpai?

"How about practice?" He asked.

"Coach said we have free time today. So come with me, I'll introduce you, and besides, I have a business there today too." Otsubo said to Takao.

"How-how about next time?"

"Non-sense Takao. Are you scared? Don't worry, she doesn't bite," Otsubo assured Takao.

"But I was just asking her name!" Takao pleaded for Otsubo to let him slip.

"Hmmm...if you say so..." Otsubo gave up teasing Takao, and started to make his way to the locker room when a certain (h/c) haired girl opened the gym doors, a baseball bat on her hand.

"Ot-su-bo-chan~!" A girly girl voice called.

Takao turned to the direction of the voice and suddenly turned red.

"Ah! Just the right person I wanted to see." Otsubo said and approached you.

"Ah, yes, I heard you we're looking for me...so while they're warming up...I'm here to see you." You told Otsubo.

"Yes, thank you..." your conversation with Otsubo was about the science project you two are doing as partners. And he just asked you to buy the needed materials.

"Why me?" Your playful tone changed to a serious dull one.

Otsubo sighed.

"I have to see Yamanaka-sensei today." He reasoned.

"Tsk." You clicked your tongue.

"So unlady like, (l/n)-san." Otsubo commented.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you. Otsubo-san." You sighed.

"Ah. I suddenly remembered, I have a guy for you!" He turned to Takao who was frozen there staring at you.

"A guy for me?" You raised a brow at him.

"Takao, come here." Otsubo called Takao.

"Takao?" You tilted your head to the side to take a look on this Takao-guy. You remembered that Rin was talking about this guy earlier.

"Ah, I know him, was he the guy who hit Rin's face with a ball?" Your attention was suddenly lift up, you noticed that he has a long black hair and was pushed away from his face with a head band.

Takao flushed embarrassed of the way how you know him.

"So, what do you want me to do to him?" You asked Otsubo,

"He'll accompany you and buy all the necessary materials needed." Otsubo said. "Is that okay with you Takao?"

"H-hai, yes, of course. I don't mind." He stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering? It's not like I will eat you or anything..." you smiled at Takao.

A smile that took his breath way.

"I'm (l/n) (y/n). You have heard of me right?" You reached for his hand, and he shook it.

"Not yet senpai." Takao answered.

"Eh? That's new! Are you sure you haven't heard me from-Any one from the girls in your class?" You asked again, but decided to drop it. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Aa-yeah." Takao scratched the back of his head. "I-Im Takao Kazunari." He added.

"Great! Nice to meet you Takao-kun." You greeted cheekily, "So is it okay if I have to finish club first?" You asked him.

"Y-yes senpai, it's okay with me."

"Don't call me senpai. Just call me (y/n)-chan" you said to him, I'm still the same age as you." You told him.

"Oh yeah. She's the youngest among the 3rd years. She went to school earlier, that's why she's like that." Otsubo said, remembering your situation.

"What's that supposed to mean? You make me look like I'm so childish!" You argued with Otsubo.

"Well you are." Otsubo said.

"Meanie." You groaned. "Che." Now you turned to Takao again, "I'll see you later then, Takao-kun?"

"Okay (y/n)-chan." Takao slowly responded, it was as if he was testing your name.

"Great! See you later! I'll be going back now.!" You waved back at Takao and smiled at him, while you playfully use the bat to kneed Otsubo's knee. "Laters Otsubo-san." Then you skipped back, out of the gym.

Takao's eyes never left your back until you completely disappeared. And the rest of the team was just staring at him except from Midorima who was now nowhere to be seen.

They realize that Takao fell for you already.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**  
Dou? What do you think? It's long right? I don't knoe. Should I change the way I write stuffs? It's a long two shots. Next will be a continuation of this part too.

Should I just change my way of writing?  
Oh, should I do lemon too?  
Would you read it if I do one?

What do you think?  
Any idea of what should I add on the next chap with Takao? Don't be shy just say it. It will be very helpful.


	9. Takao I: That Baseball Girl Pt2

Takao showed up 30 minutes before your practice ended, he was amused about how hard-core you are in the field. You made them run; you made them hit balls from the machine that looks like a normal eye cannot see.

"Shishido˗kun" Takao heard you call from the opposite corner of the field. "let's end the practice early today."

"O˗Okay, (l/n) ˗san." Shishido answered, and he called all the members to inform them, they all cheered.

You walked to where Takao is and smiled at him.

"Yo! Takao˗kun." You greeted. "I'll just get change. I'll be back in sec." you told him and you walked to the club room.

"Ah Takao! What are you doing here?" the baseball regulars approached Takao.

"Ah! Shishido, Kaji! I didn't know you are part of this club!" Takao answered.

"That's because you only live for basketball, idiot." The boys laughed at Takao.

"So, what's your business with (l/n) ˗senpai?" they asked.

Takao blushed slightly and turned his face away from their views.

"Well…" He started, "Otsubo˗senpai asked me to accompany her for their project."

"Ah that project that she's been worrying about the other day?"

"Probably." Takao answered.

"Why are you red?"

"Eh!?" Takao gasped, surprized that he was caught.

"No I'm not stupid!

"Ye right." They rolled their eye on Takao.

"You have a crush on coach?"

"NO!" Takao denied, "Don't be stupid! I just met her today! I didn't even know there's a person like her here."

"Hou! Takao is definitely in love with (l/n) ˗senpai!" they swooned.

"But be careful though, Takao." Shishido warned "It's not like we don't like you for coach, but coach has a tendency of getting back on the people who plays with her."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Takao asked.

"Remember our classmate, (x's name)?" they said, "The ace of baseball team during our first year?"

"Yea, that jerk head?" Takao laughed from the name, he hated the guts that guy had, just because he was the ace of the baseball… but Takao ignores him anyway.

"Yeah, that jerk head…" They all nodded in agreement. "(l/n) ˗senpai humiliated him after the big game when he apologized to her in public."

"Eh?!"

"Seriously?" they stared at Takao, "Do you really have no idea about that? He almost wanted to strangle coach for humiliating him in public and it happened after they lost in the finals…"

"What did he do anyway?"

"He transferred school where he two timed senpai."

"He got caught."

"poor guy." They chuckled, "He is the one who should know what evil senpai can do…"

"Oh! And we're telling you that because if ever miracle happened and senpai liked you back too, and you hurt her feelings, we will kill you because we don't want to lose her…we don't want her transferring club to basketball to make you pay."

"We want her here. He's the club's king." One of their senpai approached, a 3rd year.

"Takamura˗senpai!" the boys gasp.

Takao looked up at the taller guy, he's like the same height as Midorima.

"Is that understood, Takao Kazunari?" He asked.

"You w˗were listening the whole time!?"

"No. Your voices are just loud." He answered and then he turned away and walked to the club room. Then it was your turn to show up.

"What's with your faces?" You commented upon reaching them.

"No˗nothing much!" Shihsido answered, "Good luck Takao!" They said before they left for the direction of the clubroom, leaving you and Takao alone.

"You ready to go, Takao˗kun?"

"Y˗yeh, I think so…" Takao said, unsure.

"AH! Don't tell me those guys warned you off of me…another again!?" you gasped out.

"Eh!?" Takao was confused.

"Those guys have always been pushing away all the guys who come here and ask for me…and to think that they are your classmates!" You sighed.

The baseball club has been always like that right after your breakup with (x's name). They've been scaring out the guy who tries to get to know you; the next thing you know, the guy doesn't even talk to you or even look at you again.

"And to think that you believe them!" You accused Takao, "And you're not even here for me. Otsubo asked you to help me." You said sadly, "I'm sorry if they said something strange." You started to walk to the gates.

"They're just probably worried about you." Takao said, walking next to you.

"Probably." You smiled at the thought. "It's nice like that too…"

Takao blushed at the sight of your smiling face.

"Ah! You're blushing! You're so cute!?" You joked and laughed.

Takao stood there frozen. Did he her you correctly?!

"Takao˗kun?" You moved your hand in front of him. "You okay?"

"Y˗Yes, (y/n)-chan!" Takao answered, hiding his blush from you.

The two of you finished buying the materials and you decided to treat the nice kouhai for some snacks.

"Here Takao˗kun," you handed Takao a strawberry crepe. "I hope you don't mind me getting you strawberry?" you smiled.

"No, I don't mind, I like strawberries." Takao said.

The two of you sat down in a nearby park while eating your crepes.

"I like this kind of thing…" You suddenly murmured…

"What thing?" Takao asked.

"Sitting in a nearby park and eating crepes…with friends and or boyfriends…" You said, looking up at the sky. "I haven't done this with anyone yet, and I really think it's nice to sit here and relax…"

"You haven't done this with your boyfriend yet?"

"Nope. He used to make excuses and everything. Probably he's just keeping us from being seen by his other girlfriends." You explained.

"Then how about we do this more often!?" Takao suddenly took your hand with his and surprised you with his blunt actions.

"EH!?" You blushed suddenly at the nearness of your faces. "Takao˗kun!?"

Realizing this, Takao immediately pulled his hands and blushed with a deeper shade of red.

"But˗ I'm serious (y/n) ˗chan…" He added looking away.

"It's like you were asking me out, Takao˗kun." You said upon recovering from your shock and chuckling. "That's nice. So sure, why not? You look like a nice guy."

"EH!? seriously!?"

"Yes." You answered with smile.

And that was the beginning of your relationship with Takao.

* * *

*****_**After 8 years***_

* * *

"So Daddy! Daddy! Tell me more about that girl you like who plays baseball!" A little black haired girl jumped on top of Takao and knocking off the air out of him.

"Ow…Kaname˗chan" Takao grunted in his interrupted sleep. "Daddy is still sleeping."

"But Daddy!" The young girl whined, "You can continue your story now while Mommy's not around." She reasoned. Her (e/c) orbs pleading him.

"Mm, kay fine." Takao moved and pushed the covers off of him, and sat up, yawning.

"YAY!" the little girl cheered.

"Shsss!" Takao covered his daughter's mouth gently; making her cut her cheer in midsentence.

"Oops. Sorry Daddy." She giggled.

"Your brother is still sleeping" Takao pointed on the bump under the covers beside him.

He remembered that they were having their weekly movie night last night on their bedroom, and the kids ended up sleeping on their bed.

"Sooo…." Kaname said, "What happened after you and her get to know each other more?"

"Well, after college we both pursue our dream, she became a teacher in Physical Education, and coached her own team of baseball, while daddy works on office…"

"Do you love her daddy?" Kaname asked.

"Yes." Takao smiled at the girl.

"More than you love mommy?" The girl's eyes were twinkling a while ago, but now it turned into teary one.

"Of cou˗" Takao's words were cut when a young boy with a black hair suddenly sat up with a frown on his face.

"Of course he loves Mommy!" The young boy assured his sister, "He married mommy because he loves her!" He said irritated.

"But daddy said he loves that person˗"

Takao sighed. His kids are arguing again, it's because his first kid, Kaito is a really uptight kid, he's also too attach with his mom, and the younger one is Kaname who loves everything but easily gets emotional when it also comes to their mother.

"Dad's just messing up with you, Kaname˗chan" Kaito scolded.

"W˗what?" Kaname turned her teary eyes to Takao who smiled at her apologetically, "But ˗"

"That person and mom is the same!" Kaito said.

"But Daddy said ˗" The young boy ignored his sister and covered himself with the blanket to continue his sleep; after all, it's only 6:55m and its Saturday too.

"Now, now, Kaname ˗chan stop crying." You appeared at the door way, holding a tray of breakfast for your family.

"Mommy!" The young girl jumped to your direction, and your almost drop the tray on the floor luckily, your husband, Takao had caught it, steadying it with you. While your daughter sulked while hugging your legs.

"That's what you get from telling her stories without names." You scolded Takao.

"Well…I just had fun telling her our story." Takao smiled at you and leaned closer to leave a kiss on your nose.

"Wake Kaito up, we're having breakfast." You smiled and let Takao take the tray from you and lifting up your daughter. "Stop sulking now, Kaname. How about we visit the park today?" You asked your daughter.

"Really?!" They young girl looked at your eyes with excitement.

"Yep. So let get up early so we can have the rest of the day for fun, right, Daddy?" You turned to Takao who was now fixing the tray on the bed.

"Yep. Daddy's taking you to the park today to play with uncle Shinchan's little Ruri." Takao said.

"Ruri ˗chan's coming?" Kaito took the covers off him.

"Yes." Takao answered as he pulled his young boy up who obliged upon hearing the name of Midorima's daughter.

You sat down on the bed with Kaname on your lap. Takao sat behind you, and wrapped his hand around your waist while nuzzling the back of your nape.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." You answered back and kissed him. "Let's eat?"

"Mm." Takao answered.

And together with your family, you had your Saturday morning breakfast in bed.

"Itadakimasu!" the kids and the two of you echoed.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm sorry it came out lame like this, I was going to put more action, but Im having problems with Mr. Plot Bunny. Let me make up to you on the next one. Thank you for the likes and all and reviews.


	10. Midorima II

You were living with Midorima Shintaro. He was 5 years older than you are. He asked you to live with him a year after your father died.

You met him at the hospital where your father was admitted for almost a year before he died. Midorima was the doctor-in-charge when your father passed away.

* * *

Your father is the only one left to you. Your mother passed away when you were young. And since your father is sick you have to stop attending the university to start working and at the same time attend to your father's needs.

He didn't want you to stop schooling, so you secretly processed it, and hid the fact that you have stopped schooling from your father.

You pretend to go to the university when the fact is that you're just going to the nearby coffee shop and working there as a waitress.

It was one day that your father again was having hard time that he noticed that you were staying longer to look after you father instead of leaving for your class...

"Your father is stable now, (name)-san." He said, you looked up and saw the green haired doctor. It was your first time seeing him there in charge of your father.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to your class now?" He said.

"Ah-"

"Midorima Shintaro." He introduced himself, when he noticed that you weren't informed of his name yet. "I'm the one in charge of your father for the time being while Sakuraga-sensei is out of the country." He informed you.

"Ah- Midorima-sensei" you said, "I want to stay here with him longer,"

"And your school?"

You didn't answer him. You just smiled.

"I'll be leaving later when he wakes up."

Midorima just stood there, and pushed his glasses as he watch you turn to face your father again.

It was almost a routine now. Midorima will always see you there with your father in his room. Every morning until late afternoon you were there. And Midorima noticed this,

"(Name)-san." He started, one day when he dropped by to check on your father's stat.

"Yes, sensei?" You asked back.

"You're not attending your classes anymore aren't you?" It wasn't a question anymore.

You inhaled deeply and sighed, and answered his question with the truth. It's the only way to get him off of your back. And it's easier to stay there if they already know your circumstances, than to keep it a secret and have them all question you about not leaving for school and stuffs.

"I dropped my course last semester, sensei," you said. "My father needs me and I know that he just only have a couple of months left. Sakuraga-sensei told that to me."

"You dropped school? Does your father know of this?"

"No. He doesn't. He'll get mad. Of course, I'll go back to college again, but right now, he's my priority and work too."

"You work?" Midorima raised a brow at this information.

"Hai." You answered, "Got a part time job in a cafe in Shibuya. My shift was moved though, therefore I have plenty of time to stay here with my father before I get to work."

"I understand." Midorima answered. "I can clearly see that you need to sleep too." He added. "You should go home and sleep. Your father is in good condition. And we don't want another patient adding to current numbers." He said, before he turned and walkaway to check on his other patients.

You sweat dropped at this and slightly smiled at his concern.

Yes, you needed sleep. A very long sleep. You were working all night at the cafe and in the morning you go to your father's until late afternoon. You've been only getting like 3 to 5 hours of sleep recently.

That was also the day you started to like Midorima-sensei. Him and his little way of showing you he cares.

* * *

3 months later your father died. He wasn't sad at all. He said he dreamt about your mother, and that he doesn't have to worry about your well being anymore because you can stand up on your own.

You smiled at that and held your father's hand. Midorima was there with you inside the room the three of you were the only living person inside until your father closed his eyes with a smile.

You didn't cry. But the tears were threatening to fall from the corner of your eyes. You felt Midorima's hand on your shoulders. It was comforting and warm...warmer than the now cold hands you were holding.

At your father's funeral, some of your father's relative attended. You didn't like it one bit when they start talking about your future, saying you should attend an omiai as soon as possible so that you will be provided. That they also have the omiai portfolio with them for you to see.

You told them that you can fend for yourself, and that you have enough from what your father had left you. And that they should just leave you alone to take care of your future, they don't need to worry too much...

Your aunt cried, saying you were just like your father. That you don't want other people to worry too much about your well-being. And she smiled, and patted your head.

"But if everything don't go with your plans the house is open and will always be open for you. And the omiais will always be taken care off." You laughed at that and smiled thanking them.

The last day of your father's wake Midorima came.

"(Name)-chan," your grandmother's sister came to you, "are you sure you are not taking that omiai, I have prepared for you? That man is a doctor. And he can provide your needs. And we can still reschedule."

"Grandmother, I'm-" then your eyes darted at the door. A familiar face greeted you. "Ah! Midorima-sensei." You immediately stood up as he entered the room nodding at you before he went to your father's altar and showed his respect and condolences.

Your relatives were surprised to see him. The elders who were present started murmuring courtesy of your grandmother's sister.

"I'm sorry I only came today," he said to you. You smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, Midorima-sensei," you said, you weren't really expecting to see him again after you fixed all the papers from the hospital.

"The nurses and doctors sent their condolences as well."

"Hai,"

"How are you doing?" He asked you. The two of you went outside to talk privately. Because your relatives are busy chitchatting amongst themselves, and your grandmother advised that you should take a rest first that she'll take care of everything for a while.

The two of you are now sitting in the gardens.

"I'm good, sensei..." you answered the truth is you don't know yet, you don't know how you will be taking the first couple of months living on your own in your apartment now that your father is gone.

But adjusting is part of it, so you are ready to face them; the only question is if you can handle them.

"How about you sensei?" He didn't answer, "Did you come straight here after your shift?"

"No." He answered finally, "Yesterday, I took off from the hospital, I attended an Omiai." He said, you frowned at the information. You weren't surprised though. The only thing that surprised you was he told you about it.

Well, you've been in good terms with him since that day. You admired him, and liked him since then too. He probably looks at you like you're his younger sister or something. Well, you never expected anything in return anyway.

"Ah, sou." You smiled and looked at your feet on the ground. "Then sensei will get married soon?" You joked.

Midorima suddenly glared at you. You just smiled at him, sometimes, he's like this, glaring at some embarrassing stuffs.

A tsundere? You laughed at your own thoughts.

"Don't say that!" He scolded, you laughed at him.

"Gomen, gomen sensei. I'm just joking," you told him, "and besides, isn't omiai always like that, you meet the other party once, and sooner or later you'll just be surprised that you'll be marrying him..." you said, "that's why I didn't attend the omiai, my grandmother was telling me."

"The other party didn't attend." Midorima said to you, his eyes was a little down.

"You look sad, sensei. Did you fall in love with her after seeing the photo?" You frowned at your own question; Why are you questioning him when the answer might just hurt you?

"..." there was silence once again.

"Ah! Look sensei! A four-leaf clover!" You suddenly picked up a clover with a four leaf.

"Lucky!" You said, "Here sensei," you gave him the clover that you picked up, he looked up at you.

"It's a four leaf clover. It's lucky! It's lucky! I have some of these to. My father used to tell me that this is lucky!"

Midorima took the clover. He smiled at it.

"Today, Cancer's lucky item is a four- leaf clover." He said.

"Eh? Sensei! You listen to O-ha-sa?" You were seriously surprised at this.

"Since I was young, I've been always bringing the lucky items with me." He said, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, you noticed that there was a four leaf clover embroidered on it. He opened his handkerchief and placed the four leaf clover inside before folding it back again.

"Thank you."

"Well, that explains those penguin pencils and pineapple and other weird stuffs you were holding before..." You smiled, blushing a little at new information.

"So what are your plans?" Midorima leaned back; you turned away from him and looked up in the sky.

"I really don't know..." you answered, "I will go back to college, then probably continue my work too."

"(Name)." He called your name.

"Hm?" You turned and looked at Midorima, he looked so troubled.  
"You look troubled sensei." You noted.

"..." he just stared at you. "The person on the omiai...I don't know if I should be glad or not that she didn't attend..."

"I'm sorry. Did I really hit the nail when I said that you fell in love with her?"

"Yes you did." You were suddenly taken a back at his answer, and you can feel the pain inside you forming.

He did like that person at first sight...

"How about setting up a new meeting or something-meet her again-" you tried to help him, suggesting things that might help him meet the woman.

"You got it all wrong..." he suddenly said, standing up in front of you that you have to look up at him to see his face and expression in his eyes, but failed because his glasses is in the way. Hiding his expressive eyes.

"Eh?"

"The person on the omiai is beautiful, and probably the most beautiful in everything, but I have someone that I like already."

Another blow...why are you even paying attention to this man again? He attended an omiai, fell for the person from just seeing her photo, and thinks she is the most beautiful of all, and now, he has already some other person he liked!?

And you thought he was flawless...you laughed at yourself. You still like this man though.

"Then you should just tell this someone already...or someone might come and take her away." You reasoned, well, you do wish she would be taken away before Midorima can confess.

Such a bad mind you have there.

"That's why I'm here."

"Why is she in a funeral house!?" You suddenly questioned.

She must be dead?

"Idiot." Midorima sighed, suddenly he wrapped his arms around you and embraced you tightly.

"You're the person I like." He confessed. "Why do you think I will spend time looking after you and even talking to you during my shift back then?"

"I-what-..." you were blushing right now, surprise was clearly painted all over your face.

"I love (name)."  
_**  
*****flashback***_

_ "You're spoiling my daughter so much, doctor." Your father smiled at Midorima when he caught him putting a cover on your back when you fell asleep while looking after your father._

_ Midorima flushed and stiffly backed away pushing his glasses. You farther just laughed at him._

_ "Don't worry doctor; I'm not against...you or anything, as long as my daughter... likes it. I like... it too." He said, smiling at Midorima weakly._

_ "(L/n)-san." _

_ "It would...be good if I...get to know the person who... will with my little (name) before I leave no?"_

_ "Don't say something like that (l/n)-san." Midorima said._

_ He just smiled at Midorima._

_ "You look like...a good person...to me." He said, "so if...ever...she likes you back too..." he said, "you have ...my blessing."_

_ Midorima bowed at your father thankfully._

_ "Thank you very much." Midorima said, "If she'll give me permission, I will take care of her and love her with my everything."_

_ "Well...good...luck..." he smiled and coughed._

_ His coughing woke you up._

_ "Dad!?" You called, "you okay?"_

_ "I dreamed of your mother..." he smiled at you._

_***end flashback***_

"Are you sure with that Sensei?" You looked up at him, "I'm really a handful you know."

"Stupid. I won't repeat myself." He answered, this time you hugged him back.

"I like sensei too!" You said. "I'm lucky the other lady missed the omiai." You smiled at him.

Midorima just looked at you, and then smiled.

"Either way is good." He murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. We should head back soon. Your grandmother must be waiting."

"Hai." Midorima took your hand with him and walked together with you.

***present*****  
**  
You've been living with Midorima Shintaro for 3 years now. He was 5 years older than you are. But it doesn't matter. The two of you are happy.

"Ah Midorima-sensei!" The female teacher suddenly stood up when she saw you standing at the classroom's door.

Yes, last year, Midorima and you got married. And also, you have graduated from college now and is working at an elementary school near your house...Midorima preferred that you must stay and teach in a nearby school.

"Hai, ohayo, Tsuki-sensei." You smiled at the younger lady.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting for a week?" She asked surprised...totally surprised to see you there.

It was because last week you fainted in the middle of your lesson with the 6th graders-which you were sent to the hospital. And your husband happened to be in-charge of the ER as well.

When you woke up, Midorima was there beside you. Worried face and also irritation was seen.

"You should've told me that you're not feeling well." He scolded, holding your hand.

"But I do feel good...just that...that while I'm in the middle of my lecture...I feel faint." You explained, "I'm sorry." You whispered.

Midorima sighed.

"It's over fatigue. You've been working your ass off for a whole month. Take a leave."

"Eh-but-"

"A leave. A month."

"A day." Midorima stared at you.

"A week." You sighed finally. "Last call."

"Fine a week." He sighed, "you feeling good now?"

"Yes." You answered. "You should go take your rounds now."

"I'm done with my shift. I'll go ready the car. Stay here."

"Ah yea. I just dropped by for the activity set for the children. I don't want to give you more works. I'll just drop by on Friday to pick it up. I'll check them." You smiled, handling an envelope to your co-teacher.

"Thank you very much, Midorima-sensei." She said. "You're with Dr. Midorima I see." She smiled, when she saw Midorima leaning on the car outside the school gates.

"Hai." You smiled back. "I'll be going now. Thank you for taking my classes, Tsuki-sensei."

"It's nothing," she smiled back and you walked back to Midorima.

"You done?" Midorima asked.

"Hai." You answered, as you open the passenger's door. "Let's go home?"

Midorima climbed in after he secured your door, and he also secured your seatbelt. Then he drive.

"Ah, Shin?" You turned to him, confused,

"Hm?" He asked his eyes on the road.

"This isn't the way back home." You said.

"Ah yes. I forgot to tell you. We'll be going to visit a rest house in Kyoto. Staying nearby the school will only make you want to go back immediately." He said. "We'll be visiting Akashi for dinner with the rest of my teiko teammates after we settle down."

"Eh so sudden. How about your shift?"

"Got a month off."

"Eh?! That long?"

"Of course. I need to look after you."

"But I'm fine already."

"You yes. The baby not sure." Midorima's hand moved to your stomach and you blushed at the touch. Yes yesterday you got the good news that you are 4 weeks pregnant. And Midorima was so happy. And of course you too.

"I'm. Thinking you should quit teaching."

"No."

"I'm just suggesting."

"I know. I'll consider your suggestion if I'm starting to have hard time." You placed your hand on top of his.

And the red light turned green.

"Eyes on the road, Shin." You instructed, tapping his hand and smiling at him.

He started driving again.

"I love you Shin." You said.

"Love you too." He said reaching fpr your hand and kissing your palm.

Then the two of you drove to Kyoto.

* * *

**5 hours later.**

You let yourself sit down on the couch. Midorima went upstairs to bring your things to the bedroom.

The house was nice. Midorima said, that it was owned by his grandparents and the sell it; he liked the place so he bought it instead.

"So you grew up here?" You followed Midorima upstairs.

"No. But we do visit here and spends summer vacation every now and then."

You wondered around the large bedroom...until you stopped in front of the large closet.

"Can I open it?" You asked him.

"Sure. But it's a little dusty. We'll be calling someone to clean up later before we go."

"I'll do it. I'll clean up later." You volunteered.

"No, we have to go over to Akashi later."

"Then tomorrow." You opened the closet and found a box with a name 'Shintaro' on it.

'Eh?' You dusted the box's lid.

"Shin?" You called him. You saw him hanging some of your clothes and stuffs at the other closet. "Whose room was this we are using?"

"My grandfather." He answered.

"Ah sou..." you opened the box and found a portfolio. You opened the portfolio and found a piece of paper which you immediately recalled as the portfolio of the person who was being dealt with Midorima back before in an omiai.

"Ah! Shin. Is this the portfolio of your omiai candidate?" You closed the portfolio without looking at the name.

"Hn?" Midorima immediately turned to you in panic. "Put it back."

"Eh why?" You asked teasingly. "I want to see the lady who you fell for at first sight." You grinned at Midorima.

"Hou~ let's see here-" you opened the portfolio again and took the photograph that was flipped on its back.

"Oi!" Midorima tried to take the portfolio from you but failed. You are not faster than him, but he is being careful not to bump you in the process. You are pregnant after all.

"(Name)!"

"Yes Shin?" You teased starting to look at the notes at the back of the photo.

"Eh? It has my grandmother's name on it?" You paused and looked at Midorima in confusion. "Could it be you were being dealt with a relative of mine?" The rest of the info was blurred due to the oldness of the paper. And you flipped it over, but before you can see the person on the photo, a hand snaked your waist and grabbed you gently towards Midorima's chest, and his lips was on yours startling you.

"Shi-mmph" his other hand took the photo from you and you didn't even notice it since you've een pulled into the sweetness mixed with roughness and passion of Midorima's kiss.

"Haah-!" You pulled away first, panting from the kiss. "Shin!" You scolded, hitting his chest.

"You need rest." He told you and pointed at the bed. "We still have some time before Akashi's dinner. Rest." He instructed.

"Fine." You mumbled, "how about you?" You asked, looking at him.

"After I clean up your mess." He said. And he turned as you let yourself down on the bed. The sheets was new and the pillows and everything.

"Hurry up Shin." You murmured as you just closed your eyes and sighed after hearing him 'mm'.

The travel time from Tokyo to Kyoto started to take toll on your body, add to it the pregnancy and the temperature. The AC was comforting, and the next thing you know you were already asleep.

Midorima sat beside you and pushed the strands of hair from your face. He stared at your sleeping face and sighed turning to the box he placed under the bed.

Holding the photograph in his hand, he turned and stared at the photo and his lips turned into a small smile.

Yes the person on the photo was the most beautiful girl. But now she isn't . Because that person now, is the most beautiful wife, and the mother of his children.

The person on the omiai portfolio was you.  
The omiai that you rejected from your grandmother's.  
The omiai portfolio that you didn't touch or even dared to take a look at was his omiai portfolio during your father's funeral.

It turns up that Midorima only attended the omiai meeting was because it was you. The miscalculation was that it happened during your father's funeral that you didn't have enough time to think of anything.

He was still lucky that he still got you though.  
And you were lucky to have him too.

"Shin?" You murmured, opening your eyes. He immediately kicked the portfolio back under the bed,

"Yes?"

"You done?"

"Mm-hm."

"Let's sleep then." You took his hand and pulled him down beside you. He let you pulled him and he lays beside you, and slipping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

"Rest more." He said, "I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready."

"Mmhm." You placed your hand on top of Midorima's hand, and closed your eyes until you fell asleep.

The end.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

You sat up upon hearing clanking sounds from the kitchen. You turned to your side and saw your husband's son, Yuu sleeping peacefully. On your other side, you husband, was missing.

You went to look down stairs and saw your husband talking to someone...the butler?

"I want everything in place. Kuroko and the rest will be coming over tonight." Akashi instructed.

"Yes, Seijurou sama."

"Sei?" You called from the top stairs. "What's happening."

"Ah, (name). My friends during my high school are coming over." Akashi said.

"Eh?" Should I help up?"

"No. It will be taken care off. So rest there. We don't want you to be stressed now don't we?"

"Ah yea...okay." normally you would've argued but you're too tired lately and lazy. So you didn't. Some other time maybe?

Ah yes. The kiseki no sedai was it? That was his set of friends back during high school.

END.

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

I was having writer's block...killing myself too.

tomorrow I go to OzineFest2014 MOA. see you there to all my Filipino readers!


	11. Nijimura I

**Nijimura X Reader**

You and Nijimura Shūzō are living together in an apartment. You live together because**_ "it's more convenient than living alone"_** is what Nijimura had said to you back during your freshmen years; Now you are on your 3rd year and Nijimura is already on his senior term, meaning he'll be graduating soon.

The two of you met during one of your advance minor subject in first year. You, that time has a lot of extra time for breaks so you decided to take extra advance classes and one of the subject is where you got Nijimura Shūzō as your classmate.

The professor gave your class a pair project, that time you decided to go alone because you don't know anyone from the class, but Nijimura walked to you and asked if you want to be his partner. You stared at him and immediately you answered "Yes." After that he left you and submitted a paper to your professor. The paper has his name on it, and yours too.

That time you wondered why you agreed ˗being in a pair project is a pain in the butt. Especially if your partner is lazy, you will end up just doing everything on your own…but Nijimura Shūzō doesn't look like one…of anyone looks like a lazy shit, it was you.

Upon starting the project, the two of you would meet somewhere quiet, like the university library, but since its research project, the two of you always end up roaming around different libraries around Tokyo gathering different notes from different sources.

Eventually, the two of you will always end up staying late at Nijimura's apartment; having late night coffees, and snacks and sometimes sleepover because Nijimura scolds you when you decided to go home in the middle of the night.

"You should just move here, I have an extra room upstairs available…it's more convenient than living on your own…"

You agreed, everything is accessible from Nijimura senpai's place.  
And its not like he's a bad person. He's just somewhat strict in some aspect. And besides you admire Nijimura. So why not take the chance to be close to him right?

**  
Nijimura likes you. You didn't know what of course. He is always looking after you, he decided that he'll take things slow. After all, you are 2 years younger than him. And he doesn't want to scare you by confessing like 'I always have my eyes on you...'

Nijimura like your cooking. And he isn't good at it, so you took over his kitchen. You are in-charge of cooking.

It started with a random Nijimura waiting for you outside your classroom.

"Ah! Nijimura-senpai! What are you doing here?" You were surprised that day when you saw him leaning outside your classroom after your class.

"Your classes are over." He said, it wasn't a question. And the two of you walked back home together, stopping on some random grocery store to get something for dinner together and somehow, it developed into a habit, with him waiting for your dismissal, and walking together back to his house.

Then there's that one time when one of your schoolmates was asking you out on a date, he is from Nijimura's year. The idiot gave you time to think, because he wants you to think about it...and you didn't know what he is thinking. Or probably he's just not thinking at all...because he just gave you enough time to think of a good reason to reject him...but before you could think of a reason, the news have reached Nijimura.

He overheard. No wait, eavesdropped probably, when he heard your name was mentioned.

"Taneda asked you out," he said standing from the kitchen door while watching your back...you we're cooking for Nijimura's lunch before you head to your class. Nijimura happened to have no classes that day. So he was just staying at home.

"Yes, senpai." You answered flatly without looking at him.

"..." Nijimura took a chair from the table and sat down, he didn't say anything anymore...and so, you just decided to fill it up for him.

"But I'm still thinking about it." You said, filling a bowl with miso soup, and placed it in front of Nijimura. "Here senpai, miso soup. For your lunch. There's more here, I'll place it n the oven, so you can heat it if you're hungry." You didn't hear anything from him anymore he took a sip of the miso soup and you smiled, admiring him from your spot.

You went to school after cleaning up.

Nijimura liked you at first sight. That was a fact.  
He even put an effort in getting your name. But that's not the issue right now...

Taneda.

Taneda is trying get his hands on you. That is what he doesn't allow.

You finished early evening...you decided to get some snacks before coming home, so you stopped at the convenience store; When you got back, you found Nijimura on the couch, sleeping, with his arms covering his eyes.

Slowly you closed the door, to prevent him from waking up. You walked past his sleeping form quietly. You heard him stir in his sleep, then was followed by a murmur.

"(Y/n)" he murmured, you turned surprised.

Did I wake him up?  
Shit I'm screwed.

"Senpai?" You called, quietly, "I'm sorry-did I wo-"

"(Y/n)..." you heard him again.

Is he awake or not? You wondered now, it seems like he didn't hear your response earlier; you walked back and crouched in front of him and listened to him.

"..(y/n)..." he called again; this time you weren't mistaken, he was really calling out your name while sleeping, thinking of this for a short moment, you smiled, you think it was cute... but then spoke again...

"(Y/n)..." his quiet words made your face turned red upon realization...

You fell down on your butt, causing for your back to collide with the table, and the table making a noise that woke up Nijimura from his nap.

You immediately covered your mouth in embarrassment when he slowly turned to your direction...sprawled on the floor.

"G-Gomenasai Ni-Nijimura-senpai!" You stuttered, apologizing from waking him up.

He just stared at your form, and then he closed his eyes again.

4...3...2...1

He opened them again and stared at you. His eyes were filled with relief.

"You're home." Sighed in relief, "and you're late...weren't you dismissed early today?" he said scolding you, sitting up "What are you doing on the floor?" He extends his hand for you.

"I thought I heard you calling my name, senpai." You answered, as you reached for his extended hand, and pulled you up.

He stopped when you were already on your two feet. But his hand around your own tightened.

"Senpai?"

"Did you meet with Taneda?" He asked suddenly.

"I didn't-"

"I see." He said, letting go of your hands immediately. "Come lets have dinner." He said, walking to the kitchen.

Confused, you still followed him.

"Eh? Senpai didn't had his dinner yet? But its late already..."

"Be quiet and sit down." Nijimura said as he prepares for the table and the food. Tonight they're still going to have the Miso soup. He re-heated the soup while you prepared the table. You just can't sit there and do nothing.

The dinner was quiet like the usual. You were going to ask hi something about what he said earlier but decided to just drop the idea. Probably, you heard it wrong...or not...you wish.

From: Taneda  
Subject: tonight

Can you meet up with me now?  
I really can't wait any more.  
And I haven't seen you for a while now,

You frowned at the text msg you just received. As far as you can remember, you didn't ask Taneda to wait for your answer, and you remember that you told him that you are not interested.

'What the-!?' You frowned at the message.

"What's wrong?" Nijimura asked you, when he saw you frowning at your phone in the living room on her way out.

"Nothing senpai." You smiled at him, you noticed that he's on his way out. "You going out senpai?"

"Ah yea. Its Suzu's birthday, he wanted to have a get together with the rest of the class." Nijimura said. "It was supposed to be later tonight, but Taneda asked me to come early."

"Taneda-san?" You looked at Nijimura and closed your phone.

"Why?"

"Ah-er...nothing senpai." You smiled instead, "I understand."

Nijimura paused and turned to you.  
"(Y/n)?" He called.

"Yes, senpai?"

"Are you going out too?"

"Nope. I'll probably stay here. Sleeping and all." You said.

"I see. Them don't forget to lock the door, I'll bring my own key so you don't have to stay up late waiting for me." He instructed.

"Hai." You said.

After that, Nijimura left. You locked the door after him. And went up to your room to probably surf the net or laze around your bed. You did both, but 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

You thought that it was too early for Nijimura to come back. And you remembered he told you he has a key. So it wasn't Nijimura.  
You weren't expecting anyone too, nor did Nijimura. So you went downstairs to check up on it.

After a couple of bell, the person knocked.

"(Y/n)-chan!" The voice called. "You're there right? Open the door its me, Taneda." He called.

You froze upon hearing his voice.

"(Y/n)-chan!" He repeated. "Open up already!" He sounded mad, from behind the door. "I just want to talk with you..."

You had second thoughts in opening the door. But yu don't want him to cause a scene, it will trouble Nijimura for sure.

"Taneda-san?" You called, peeking to the window. And Taneda came at view standing at your door step.

"Ah, there you are, (y/n)-chan!" He said, seeing you. "Open up already."

You noticed that his face was slightly red.

"Taneda-san! Are you drunk!?"

"No, I just want to talk." He said.

"Please go home...dpnt cause a scene here- the neighbours-"

"Just let me in, we'll just talk, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Taneda-san! Let's talk when you're sober-tomorrow!" You said, promising him.

"I don't believe you. Let's do it now!" He half shouted, it startled you, that you almost went on panic and grabbed your phone, taking it with you and immediately picking up the nearest thin jacket you can and putting it on before opening the door and closing it immediately.

"I'm here! Don't shout!" You said to Taneda irritated, leading him away from the house towards somewhere ypu don't know where.

"Great! I really wanted to see you so badly (y/n)-chan," he took your hand and held it with him-but you immediately pulled it from his grasp.

"Please, Taneda-san." You said, "you're under the influence of alcohol! At least sober first!" You scolded, stopping in a nearby park.

It was almost sunset. And it's starting get dark.

"I just want you to give me your answer now,"

"But I have already told you that I don't feel the same way about you!"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Is this because of Nijimura?" This surprised you. "You're living with Nijimura! You must probably whoring yourself towards him!"

"Why you-" you were going to slap him but a hand grabbed yours, stopping you in mid-action, and the next thing you knew Taneda was on the floor, his cheeks red and there was a cut on his lip.

You look at the person standing beside you, he has a blank face on. His bangs hiding his eyes.

"Nijimura-senpai"

"Think before you speak, Taneda." He said. "Let's go home, (y/n)." He said, taking your hand.

You let him guide you back home. He let you inside first before he entered and checked the lock of the gates and the front door. You stood there waiting for him to speak. But he just sat there quietly after he closed the door.

"S-senpai." You started, "I thought you're attending a party?"

You saw his hand gestured for you to come closed to him, while he was just sitting on the couch, eyes hidden from you.

"Senpai?" Now you stood there in front of him, waiting for him speak, instead, he just gave you an irritated look.

"I thought you're not going out?" He said. "But you were with Taneda!"

"Gomen senpai!" You immediately answered, "but Taneda-san is causing a scene outside-so I took him somewhere where the neighbours won't hear-"

"You idiot!" Nijimura snapped, grabbing your elbow, pulling you down to his level. You were surprised at how 'violent' he could be-or not really violent, just a little harsh. "Didn't you think that it was more dangerous than to let the neighbours hear him?!" He demanded.

He wasn't dangerous- he was just mad, concern...worried.

"Go-gomen...senpai"

"What would've happened if I didn't come right on time!?" He asked you, "you would've probably slapped him, and he would've probably done something worse than calling you a whore!"

"I-" realizing the possibilities from the previous situation, you were suddenly speechless.

You then heard Nijimura's tongue clicking.  
Tsk

"But don't worry too much about it." He said, " I did manage to egt there on time. Nothing happened. " he assured you.

You felt his grip on your elbow softened, but his grip was firm. He pulled you to him, causing you to stumble on top of him.

"Senpai..." your face turned red, when your eyes locked with his own. You used your other hand to steady yourself on the couch. While your left knee was between his thighs supporting your position.

"I thought you were going to see him behind my back. I was going to let it slide because you looked surprised earlier when I said that Taneda asked me to be there earlier. I let it slipped, since I dont care if you want Taneda-but when while on my way to Suzu's I'm starting to get irritated..."

"Senpai I do-"

"When I got there Suzu asked me why I came early? And if I possibly saw Taneda on my way, because he was drunk and was looking for you. I got worried that I immediately fled back. When I got there, the front gate was unlocked and I immediately went in to look for you."

You stared at Nijimura's face, it was filled with irritation and worried.

"I found the house empty, and when I got out, to look for you, Akira-san said there was someone ringing the doorbell and that you pulled him away to the direction of the park."

"Sorry senpai-"

"I was worried-irritated and mad."

"I was running and then there you were. He was accusing you of whoring for me. That stupid idiot not thinking of what he was saying." He paused and his other hand touched your cheeks. "I was glad though..." He suddenly added. "That the two of you were fighting."

You were surprised.

"I like (y/n)." He said, your face turned redder.

'Why is he confessing at a time like this!?'

"Because I like (y/n) that I have to tell you this now, before Taneda gets in the way again." He said, as if reading your mind, "but like Taneda, I also wanted to hear your answer now."

You were speechless.

"Senpai..."

"Shall we try?" Nijimura tilted his face a little and leaned closer to you, and the next thing that happened is your lips touched briefly.

At first it was a brief touch, it felt...good but he immediately pulled away. Though you felt the need for more.

Nijimura chuckled at your response.

"Senpai.."

"I like (y/n) a lot..."

"I- I like senpai too!" You confessed, "senpai, is the reason why I didn't go out with Taneda-san..."

"Good." He said, before pulling you completely to sit on his lap.

"Ah-" once again his lips covered yours, but this time, the kiss was deeper, passionate and sensual.

*later that night*

You were preparing for dinner like nothing happened- Nijimura didn't go to the party anymore, instead, he stayed there and cuddled with you for an hour before he heard your stomach growling.

(Insert phone tone here)

You looked behind you and found your phone on top of the table, it was blinking, vibrating and ringing with your fav call tone.

You looked at then screen and frowned upon seeing the person on the other line.

"Taneda?" Nijimura said, appearing from behind you.

"Senpai!" You gasped out, startled.

"I'll take that." He took your phone and answered it. "This is Nijimura. (Y/n)'s boyfriend." You turned red when you heard him said the word boyfriend.

Nijimura eyes you and then he smiled, taking the phone call somewhere else. When he came back five minutes later.

"That will take him off your back." He said. Giving you your phone back.

"What did you tell him senpai?"

"The truth."

"Eh?"

He walked to the table and helped you prepare for dinner, dropping the topic.

*3 years later*

You were sleeping peacefully when you felt a hand moved around your waist pulling you closer to a warm body behind you.

"Mn? Shu?" You murmured in your sleep, you know that it was just Shūzō, hugging you first thing in the morning before he get ready for his work.

"Mm-hm." He answered.

What confused you is that he don't usually wakes you up whenever he leaves the bed. But today...

"Let's have an early start today, (y/n).." he said, sitting up, you looked over your shoulder...

"I thought you don't have work today?"

"Yea, I don't. But I want to spend some quality time with my wife of course." He said, leaning down and kissing your shoulder.

You smiled at the affections he was giving you today,

"What? You don't want to get up yet?" He asked.

"Of course I want to." You answered. You sat up slowly, but you suddenly paused, and Shūzō looked at you.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked,

"Nothing." You touched your stomach and soothed it, "I think I ate something bad last night..." you murmured, standing up.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah...probably that pizza, I was eating last night."

"You ate too much pizza last night."

"But pizza is life!" You reasoned. Then your face paled, and you jumped down from the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

"(Y/n)!" He followed after you and saw you throw up. "We should take you to the doctor."

Later that day...

You were quietly waiting for the result of the test that the doctor has given you.

"Thank you for waiting Nijimura-san." The doctor said.

"How is my (y/n) doctor?" Shuzo asked, worried. The doctor smiled at the two of you,

"Don't worry too much about it, Nijimura-san, it's a normal symptoms of pregnancy." He started,

"Eh?"

"Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Nijimura, you're 7 weeks pregnant."

"Eh!?" You nervously turned to Shūzō.

"Shu...I-" you were scared that Shūzō wasn't ready yet- you didnt mean it too-

"Wow! Thank you doctor!" He held and kissed your hands.

When you reached back home, you were quiet and he led you back to the bedroom, you two shared. He made you sit on the bed, and he kneeled down in front of you, staring up at your eyes.

"Shu?"

"You...gave me the greatest gift of all, (y/n)." He smiled at you. And he wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning his ears to your stomach. "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

You smiled and held him close to you.

"I love you."

"I love you too." You responded. "But Shu?" Shuzo looked up on you.

"Hm?"

"Can you first get me something? I think there's more pizza at the fridge." You gave him your sweetest smile.

"Okay, anything for my love." He stood up, giving you a soft kiss on the lips before going downstairs to get your pizza.

Nijimura and you got married after you graduated and is not living together at your new place in Tokyo. And 2 years after getting married, the two of you are now expecting your first baby.

The end

* * *

A/N:  
Sorry about that, it was just a test if I can do a Nijimura. I've been keeping this story on my folder for like a month now. I wasn't sure how to end it. I even have 4 files with the same title, but with different content, I just don't know how to do him.  
Do him...meaning write him.  
LoL


	12. Kise II

Kise Ryouta isn't your type of man. Not that you have something against him or anything, its just that you don't fangirl on his every being.

Yes, he is handsome, good in playing basketball, tall, good looking and everything...but he isn't just the type of person who is your ideal man.

Well...you don't have an ideal man to begin with...

Kise is trouble. A big trouble...

But...

"(Name)-chii?" A voice whispered with worry.

"(Name)-chii?" The voice called again.

Slowly, you opened your eyes. And (eye color) orbs met golden ones.

"Ryouta..." you murmured...closing your eyes again.

"You okay, (name)?"

"Mmhm." You answered weakly; you felt his hand against yours tightly.

"That's great." He smiled and you felt his lips against yours. "Mika's on the third floor...if you're ready to see her...we can-"

"Mika?" You stared at Kise with confusion.

_***flashback***_

_You really don't like Kise's guts...he has that super confident attitude towards everybody, especially towards you, and he acts like the two of you are very very close friends._

_Well, you're not. Being close with Kise Ryouta means being close to trouble...after all, he isn't just a model...he's a super star now in college._

_But you always wonder what does the 80% of Japan's female population sees in that blonde man._

_"Kyaaaaaa~ Kise-kun!". His fangirls shouted as the two of you came out of the classroom. The two of you are classmates in statistics...and you two are quite close back during junior high in Teiko, but eventually drifted apart because of basketball..._

_...or rather, you distanced yourself from him._

_You only reunited with him when he saw you in one of his class. And since then, the two of you eats lunch and hang out together...because Kise insisted._

_The fans crowded around Kise and eventually you are left on your own, sighing, you decided to walk away leaving Kise in his own._

_"Eh!? (name)-chii!?" He suddenly noticed that you are not around when he looked over his shoulder. "Ah! She got away again!"_

_You didn't run away, you just moved out of the way of the fangirls. You asked the heavens as to why does the gods hate you that much that you have to meet Kise again..._

_It's not like you hate him or anything, it's just that you don't want to be around someone who makes you drop all the barrier you have built around you-and makes you open to all possible things that might hurt you._

_You have noticed that back in Teiko, that you are a well-guarded person, you don't allow anyone to hurt you too much that it will even break you both physically and emotionally...but being around with Kise...it's like he breaks into all of pour barriers without even trying._

_Physically is one big problem though. Being around with Kise during Jr high, makes you depend on him too much. So much that you didn't even look around your surroundings that the next thing you know is that Kise have already pulled you out of the speeding car while crossing the streets. You were looking too much at him that you forget that you are in an open area where dangerous cars and by passers are. Kise's presence overwhelmed you too much; you forget that you needed to look around you. But never once happened that you are put into great danger though. He was always there to catch you, to help you up when you trip over nothing._

_But when you are not around Kise and was just around your friends, your family...or other people, you are almost the strongest._

_That's when you realize, Kise is trouble._

_Add to it the fact that you don't want to hurt his fans. You're his almost best friend for heaven's sake! But why do they have to drill you to death with their death glares and everyday teasing...it only stopped when their attention was focused on Kise and the generation of Miracles' every game wins._

_You also used that time to get away from Kise and eventually disappear from his path like how Kuroko uses his misdirection._

_At first, you were telling him that you'll watch his game, and the next thing is that you just dropped by every after match to see if they won...and in the end, you noticed Kise's change...and also used it as a big opportunity to properly disappear._

_Four years and a half later, you didn't even notice that he was your classmate again in that statistics subject you took, on your second semester in college._

_"(Name)-chii?" You looked up at the person who was standing in front of you._

_"Hm?" Your eyes widened fractionally at the sight of the double blonde...double golden-blonde...there's only one person you know has that golden hair and equally golden eyes._

_"K-ki-Kise!?" You were suddenly lifted up from your seat and were hugged in a very tight manner._

_"I knew it! I knew it was you all along!" He said happily, "I knew it was you who entered the door seconds before the professor went in!"_

_And the next thing you knew you let him drag you around his pace again._

"You must be (last name)." You were quietly sitting at the roof garden of the building; there is where you have your lunch, away from Kise away from everybody. Not that you don't have other friends, but they're in their own class...so you're heaving your lunch on your own in a secluded area where no one can fucking disturb you...until now.

NOW of all the days...now that it's only 5 days before summer vacation...why didn't they just keep it inside of them...the jealousy that they're feeling towards you...

Stupid Kise and his loud mouth. 4 months ago, you were quietly having your quiet normal enemy free college life...you sighed.

"Hai. Why is it that you are looking for me, Sakamoto-senpai?" Yes, of course, you know this woman in front of you; she is the rising star of Sawachika agency of Tokyo. She's quite popular among the boys around the campus. You ignored her two other friends.

"Of course you know the very reason why I am here." She gave you her sweet smile. It was so innocent, it was disgusting.

"Kise Ryouta" you said, sighing, "You want me to deliver a love letter?" You joked. Back in high school, half of the female population of the school will approach you and will make you hand their love letter to Kise. Where Kise will just look at them and will ask you to not let the girls order you around...

It's not like they order you around, you just find them irritating following you around and begging you to give the letter to Kise. You once almost argued with him about not reading the letters, he said _'how about you read them in my place instead'_ he dared you. You smirked at that and responded _'challenge accepted.'_

_The two of you went in a secluded cafe, where you open the letters one by pone and read them for him. After the fourth letter you stopped, you feel bad towards the girls who sent their letters to Kise...the letters that Kise didn't even try to read._

_Kise comforted you with your favourite (fave drink and food) that day._

***slap***

"Don't act so innocent!" Did Sakamoto just slap you!?

'Ow' you quietly soothed your reddening cheek.

"You took Kise's attention away from me!"

"What!?" You stood up, glaring at your senpai. "You're accusing me of stealing Kise from you?" You narrowed your eyes from her. "Such accusations senpai! I am not interested in taking him from you- that is if he even gives you a piece of his atten-". The next thing you know is you're locked inside the cleaning room, your ankle twisted because she pushed you suddenly you didn't had the chance to prepare to land on your bum.

_'Ah, I lost my temper.'_ You laughed quietly._ 'Kise you are one hell of a trouble.'_ You murmured.

That is one of the many reasons why you want to get Kise off your back.

You winced at the pain on your ankle. Well, this is better than what happened back in your junior high, when a group of fangirls locked you at the science lab with the smelly formalin almost causing you to die...no you were just exaggerating...but it smells like death,

"KISEEEEEEEEEEE!" You screamed angrily. Knowing that he won't even hear your scream.

_***beep beep***_

Kise opened his phone and immediately beamed when he saw it was a text message from you.

**Sender: (name)-chii ^^**

**Subject: door**

**I'm locked. Here in the roof top, open the door. Now.**

Kise immediately went upstairs and saw that your things were all in the floor, and you are knocking the door of the cleaning locker.

"What happened?" He demanded angrily. You glared at him.

**"Kise happened."** You groaned, standing up trying to support yourself from the painful ankle.

"What do you mean Kise happened?" He asked.

"Shut up." You silenced him and picked up your things and slowly went downstairs.

"Wait (name)-chii!"

You stopped and looked over your shoulder glaring at Kise. "Don't come near me again Kise, you always bring trouble." Your voice was quiet and serious, and he know you mean it.

"Wh-"

"Shut up and leave me alone." You shouted and went downstairs leaving Kise on his own.

The next day you took off from class, you stayed up all night finishing your semestral requirements and since you won't be able to walk around for a week, you won't be able to pass your work if you let the day pass. You used your time and day to finish your works and pass them before the deadline, together with your excuse letter, you were lucky that final exams ended last week.

**Sender: (name)**

**Subject: bring me**

**(Bff name)! Bring me food! I miss going to school! Ankle still painful tho. Bring me!**

Your friends laughed quietly on how you whined even on text. And Kise noticed them

"Eh? Aren't you (name)-chi's friend?" They all turned to Kise in surprise.

"Ah, it's you Kise." They greeted. They don't fangirl around Kise that much cause they've been around him lately too.

"You see...(name)-chii hates me...and she won't answer my calls..." he explained.

"She won't be coming back to school...we only have 3 days more left." They informed him.

"Eh!? Why?"

"She's injured. Didn't you know? I thought you were the one who took her out of the cleaner's"

"I didn't-"

"Her ankle was twisted-and she can't walk too much...but she's good now. And commanding us to buy this and that-"

"Kise-kun," your bff started, seriously, "she doesn't want you around, and don't you know that?"

Kise was taken aback.

* * *

You opened your old phone and stared at the 46 missed calls and 15 emails. All of it from Kise.

"Tsk." You clicked your tongue, and you turned your phone off completely. Yesterday on your way home from the doctor, you got yourself a new phone and new number of course.

You were glad that the semester is over and you'll have enough time to distance yourself from Kise once again. He's one hell of trouble.

You slowly made your way to the kitchen, you live on your own now, you parents moved to America but you stayed in Japan because you just wanted to. Your mother remarried there too. And you dpnt want to interfere with her new life. Your siblings...they live with their own family. So you are left your own.

Since you're on your own no, you don't want a Kise to disturb your presence of mind. He's a good person...but he's there to break your pace.

_Vrrrr Vrrr_

Your other phone vibrated from your pocket. You took it out and since you're having hard time standing up for a long time, you helped yourself down on the floor.

Such a lazy ass.

Sender: xxxxxxxxxx

**Subject: none**

**Did you have your ankle checked? What do you want to eat?**

**I'm coming over.**

It was from an anonymous number. You almost thought it was Kise, but he always call you by your name on the subject part with lots of hearts and emojis too,

Then your phone started ringing. It was from an unknown number again, but this time, you know it was an important call.

"This is (name).'" You answered,

_'So formal, (name)'_

"Hi, mom."

_'How are you doing there?'_

It was a simple conversation between a mother and the daughter until it reaches the topic of taking care of yourself.

_'I heard you twisted your ankle from your (sibling name).'_

"Aa. The other day, I fell"

_'So unlike you'_ she chuckled,_ 'if I would've known, there is probably, another guy with. Kise Ryouta presence around you no?'_

You suddenly turned quiet and your mother continued.

_'I remember when you decided to drop him off back in junior high, when you studied in Rikkai, you met another ne like him too no? What was his name again? (Name of x bf)-was it? Yea, that guy...I can't believe it...and then after 2 years of single you found another?'_

"Mom-please-its embarrassing to talk about it-"

Sighing, you leaned your back at the wall. Listening to your mom's rambling about your love life.

Back in high school, you met this guy who has the same presence of Kise. And you fell for the gym trying how you two will go. A year and a half later, the two of you broke up, it's just that the two of you went to a different university. And you started to become restless, because of the girls flooding around him...just like Kise's...

And after that you have finally established back the walls around you again, this time stronger. And then Kise came back...damnit.

"Let's not talk about (ex) please mom." You said, sighing. "Nee-san is probably telling you that I haven't moved on yet." You said, your nee-san, was too much into you and (ex) saying 'you should've ended up with him now' or that you haven't moved on yet...you love that (ex) too much.

Well, it was true...you loved him too much, you forgot about taking care of yourself.

"I'm back up, mom. I'm done with (ex) already; don't talk like I haven't moved on yet. If I haven't, I would've joined you there in America to forget about him."

Your ear is starting to burn from the long talk already so you decided to turn it on loud speaker.

_"Should I go back there to look after you?"_ You froze at her offer.

"No-"

_"But you need someone to look after you, the last time you relaxed was when you're with (ex)."_

"Mom. I can handle myself, I don't need other people to relay on."

_"I know that, bit I'm just telling you that you're over thinking about stuffs."_

"Whatever mom. I'm hanging up. I'm ordering pizza." You chuckled, you know that your mother is just thinking about you, but you don't like the idea of sacrificing your mom's time with her new husband in exchange of taking care of you?

"This is all Kise's fault!" You grumbled, "If he hadn't appear, I would've been quietly living normally, but appearing like that again and causing Sakamoto to snap at me, and me losing my patience and not holding my mouth...snapping back...ughhhh!"

"All Kise's fault!" You glared at your ankle. "Kiseeeeee!"

"Gomen (name)-chii." You suddenly heard a voice, it was so familiar it sent chill all over your body.

"I didn't know my presence affects your being the whole time." You looked over your shoulder with glare, hiding your deadly heartbeat that is thumping like there' s no tomorrow.

There, beside the wall you are leaning on, was Kise, crouching down behind you, plastic bags on hand. His expression was unexplainable and hidden behind his bangs.

"K-kise!" You groaned, "how did you get here-" more importantly "how long where you there exactly!?"

"Since your mom called," he answered he look...somewhat broken? No wait-you still cant-

"How did you get here!?" You demanded.

"Spare key. I called your mom..."

"My mom's in the states-"

"Just a phone call away." He said, this time he was looking into your eyes, holding his phone infront of you.

For a moment you were speechless.

"What do you want Kise?" You sighed, you just need to get to the point and end this quickly.

"I heard, from your friends that you don't like me." You tilted your head to the side, it depends on how he will take that statement...but yes you don't like Kise..

"But you don't dislike me too." He suddenly added, making you frown, he got that too.

"What makes you so sure?" You asked, Kise changed position, from crouching to Indian sitting,

"Here, I got you your favourite." Kise prepared your favourite food in front of you...on the floor. "I got them from the convenience store outside though. Eat." He said.

You looked at the stuffs in front of you. And took first the bread, and opened it.

"Because if you hate me you should've thrown me out of your place already." He reasoned, smiling charmingly at you.

"Your smile doesn't affect me Kise." You frowned. "And I'm injured," your eyes darted at your ankle.

"I know that. We should stay together more, (name)-chii." He suggested, "That way you can relax...and leave everything to me."

You eyed Kise irritatingly.

"You're trouble Kise."

"Did I ever let you be in trouble when I'm around you?" He asked.

"You're the reason why these stuffs are happening. Why I always end up-"

You weren't even done talking when Kise's lips suddenly pressed against yours.

"I am the reason. That's why I will take responsibility, you just have to trust me, and leave everything to me." He smiled at your frozen stature.

"Y-you! Don't get ahead of yourself!" You shouted at Kise "who gave you permission to do that!" Your face turned red, both with anger and embarrassment.

"But (name)-chii!" Kise whined, "That (ex) guy took what was supposed to be mine!"

"What is yours?"

"You." He said, smiling like a little boy.

"Who said-"

"(Name)-chii, I know everything already. And didn't I tell you, I will take responsibility?"

"Kise." You groaned, irritated at his confidence.

"(Name)-chii." He sighed, "You just have to loosen up. I will be here to catch you whatever happens." He promised.

_Tsk_

Since that day when Kise found out everything, from your friends and add to it was your conversation with your mother...he always come to your place and help you up...no, scratch that, not help you, its almost like,..Taking care of you...

"My ankle is okay already. Stop dropping by here every day, Kise." You told him.

"(Name)-chii, do you like some steak?" Kise asked, you looked at the counter and Kise was already there, taking out the groceries.

"Kagami-chii taught me how to make it." He continued.

"You weren't listening to me, aren't you Kise?" You looked at him, irritated. He just continued what he was planning to do.

It continued until you the two of you almost graduated.

Little did you know, you had already, depended on Kise...your head and body is already on ease, a lot different from what you were back before...

And you realize that one day when you were looking for the kitchen knife. You noticed that Kise was always the one taking charge of your every meal. If you are eating on your own, you are always doing it outside in a restaurant, fast-food, or just ordering something in.

Kise was out for a 3-week photo shoot for the international photo book that he was asked to cover...you almost got a grip of everything again, but there was sadness engulfing you.

It was Saturday evening eating pizza for your dinner while watching a horror movie...when your doorbell rings.

You half-heartedly stood up, and opened the door, why the hell is interrupting you this time at night.

When you opened the door, a hand wrapped itself around you.

"Uwaaaa~ (name)-chii! I missed you! I should've taken you with me!" It was Kise. Kise was hugging you so tight but you didn't mind it...

"Kise? What are you doing here-i thought you're going to be there until tomorrow-?"

"But I miss (name)-chii, and you might look fpr a replacement of me, if I leave you alone...like what happened when you studied in a different school and we lost contact-"

"Kise- that was diffre-"

"Let's just get married (name)-chii" he said suddenly, looking at your face while he studied your surprised reaction.

Kise was so random, you don't know if he's joking or not.

"Kise, I have no time for your-"

"I'm not joking (name)-chii!" He said, as he let go of you, and slowly went on his knees.

"Ki-kise!" You warned, worriedly of his actions.

"(Name)-chii..." he started, "We've known each other for almost 15 years now, since Teiko, and I know that we've been in a different school during high school-but the heavens gave you back to me 3 years ago, during our Stat- and now, here we are- I really don't want you to go away again from me- so here I am now...asking you to allow me to spend my life now and forever together with you..."

Kneeling down on one knee, he opened a small box with a diamond ring on it.

"Please (name)-chii.?" He smiled...and you knew that now, you just can't deny him...he forced his way in again to you, and this time, he won't let go...

Kise Ryouta is one big trouble. You know that already, but...

But Kise always, make sure that he takes care of everything...everything that he doesn't leave anything left for you to think off.

He loves you like that that he doesn't want you to worry about anything except your own business.

* * *

_***present***_

"Mika?" You looked at him confused. You reached up to touch Kise's face and you noticed a dextrose connected to the back of your hand.

Kise held your hand with his own.

"Didn't you like the name Mika?" He smiled. "I named her Mika like you wanted," he smiled at you happily.

You smiled at Kise and he kissed your hand.

"I thought you wanted to name her, Kikyo?" You asked him weakly,

"But said, you wanted -" you pressed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shh." You said, "It doesn't matter, as long as she's healthy" you smiled at Kise.

"Of course." He kissed your forehead, and let you have your rest until you feel strong enough to sit up.

"Ryouta..." you called, Kise stood beside your bed, "do you think I can see her now?" You asked him.

"I'll just have the nurse bring her here, instead" he smiled.

10 minutes later, one of the nurses opened the door pushing a new born hospital crib, with a (hair color) haired baby wrapped in a pink cloth to keep her warm. The nurse left the baby in front of you and Kise.

And you smiled happily.

"Mika-chan..." you murmured, as Kise pick you new-born baby in his arms, and passing her to you.

"She looks just like her mom" Kise commented, as he watches you hold your baby in your arms.

Slowly, Mika opened her eyes revealing a pair of golden orbs that resembled Kise's own.

"So pretty, Mika-chan" you whispered happily.

"Of course, he got her looks from her mom and dad." Kise put his arms around your waist as he sat down beside you on the bed.

"I know right?" You smiled at Kise, "she has your eye color too. So pretty." You said. "I'm so happy"

"Me too." Kise said, smiling at you and kissing your shoulder and holding you tighter to him. "Thank you (name)...I'm glad you let me be part of you."

"Are you kidding me?" You suddenly turned to Kise, surprising him, "I'm the one who is supposed to say that."

"EH?"

"Thank you, Ryouta, for giving me everything...everything." you whispered smiling at him.

"And I love you too." Kise's face turned red. Normally, you weren't this affectionate, but...

"I love you forever." He said again and kissed you this time on your forehead.

"And Mika too." You added.

"And Mika too." He added, repeating after you.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahhh crap, I think I lost it somewhere around the middle to the ending... tsk. What a fail this shot is.

**Leave a comment please.** I still want to share this with you guys. Even though it's a failure.

I was inspired all of a sudden...and it came from my ex who was like Kise, quite popular among the girls because of his looks...and somewhat though I'm not interested in him, I was pulled into his world...this and that. But eventually I broke up with him last year. Hahah, he's too childish like Ryouta, but the difference is, Ryouta will have a bright future while my ex won't probably have unless he study more, than playing around. That damned kid. He is also the reason is also the reason why I lost it in the mid-part to the end. He was talking to me in facebook. Of all times...

Anyway, thank you.

**Leave something like a comment as I will know what to do next**

Thank you.


	13. Imayoshi 1: Delinquent 1

Shoei Gakuen is a normal junior high, and like normal junior high, there is always those delinquent's wars happening...it wasn't a new occurrence around the area though.

But Shoei has this black knight, also known as the Shoei's black horse. This person is also part of the delinquent population of the school, but, this black horse only appears when Shoei Gakuen's students are being threatened by the delinquents from other school.

"Have you heard? There's a Shoei Gakuen girl standing outside the gates?" One of Imayoshi Shouichi's female classmate whispered to her friend, Imayoshi glanced at them.

Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto are 3rd year students of xx Gakuen. And that time, 7 of their schoolmates who are part of the delinquent population stands in front of the school gates.

There in front of the 7 delinquents stood a short haired girl with reddish hair; baseball bat held on her left.

"Her glasses will be on the way." Hanamiya Makoto commented idly making Imayoshi turned to him and followed the line of his sight.

There in front of their gate wa delinquent war. 7 boys v a girl to be exact...wait sorry, correction, a one girl standing with 7 delinquents on their knees...beaten like dead eggs.

The megane girl pushed her glasses up, making it amusingly glint on Imayoshi's point of view.

"It's the black horse...she came to warn the school's delinquents to leave their school alone." Hanamiya commented, he chuckled before turning his face away from the window. "Pathetic men." He added.

Imayoshi noticed from where he is…that the young girl's glasses were broken.

And turning away from the scene, the young girl walked away, bat in hand.

_***end flashback***_

You, (full name) leaned back on your chair. Today as another busy day fpr the student council and as the president, you have to make sure everything is in order for the upcoming school festival. Its the most awaited event of the student after all.

Two months ago, you were just the vice-president, but due to the fact that the president transfered abroad, you had to take the place of the presidency.

You combed your long black hair with your fingers, removing the tangles strands.

"Kaicho! The senpais have submitted their proposal for their plans." Your vice-president, Yamato came in holding a number of proposal letters from your senpais; you are a second year after all.

"Ah, thank you Yama-chan." You responded, smiling at your VP. He blushed but, you weren't able to notice it.

"I have sorted their proposal; all you have to do is review and sign them." He smiled and placed the papers in front of you.

"You're tired, you should rest first Kaicho." He suggested. "You've been working too much."

"Can't be helped," you sighed, massaging your shoulder, "we need to sort out this event first before we can get proper rest."

"Should I arrange a small outing for us student council after this?" Yamato offered.

"I don't know...I don't think I'll let (name)-chan, go by herself with you, no, Yamato-kun?" A voice interrupted your conversation with your VP, and there standing by the door was Imayoshi Shouichi-senpai. Your Senpai.

"I-Imayoshi-senpai!" Yamato stuttered, when he noticed him standing there behind him all of a sudden. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "This is an off limits place for-"

"I know, I know!" He walked past Yamato and his poker face was on, this always sent chills on your spine. "I just wanted to talk to our president, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment? You should have your lunch while you're on it." He advised.

You sighed, this senpai will be the death of you. You saw Yamato looked at you, waiting for your order.

"Go, have your lunch Yamato-kun. I'll take lunch after this,"

"I understand, Kaichou." He glared at Imayoshi but Imayoshi didn't even pay him a bit of attention, "is there something you want me to buy for you? Lunch or anything?"

"I wa-" before you were able to give him an answer, Imayoshi turned to Yamato.

"Taken care off." He said, making Yamato stiff as he stared down the he smaller boy, holding up a paper bag in front of him and placing it on top of your table. "You can go now, enjoy your lunch." He said, shooing him away.

Being taken a back, Yamato left the room after you gave him an apologetic look.

You sighed when he completely left the two of you alone.

"Imayoshi-senpai," you started, sighing again "please don't do as you please." You said, "you're scaring Yamato away."

"He's too much all over you, didn't you know that?" He asked.

"He's my VP." You reasoned, "and he makes my work easier."

"I don't like it." Imayoshi said, taking sitting on your table, you frowned at this action.

"You don't like anything besides basketball senpai." You said back, you heard him chuckle, and this made you look at him.

"You're wrong, I like (name) too." He said, you ignored him, sighing.

"You've been sighing a lot recently," He noted, "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, nothing at all senpai."

"Here's your lunch, your mother handed it to me, saying you forgot your bentou because you left immediately." He said, pushing the paper bag in front of you.

"Ah, thank you." Imayoshi lives beside your house; actually, his room is just 2 feet away from yours. during your 3rd year in junior high, you moved house because your mother re-married. And this Imayoshi becomes close to you and your family.

You closed your eyes and had the sudden urge to remove your contact lenses. It's really itchy.

_***flashback***__**  
**_you stared at the new house that you will be calling home.  
After your mother re-married, you moved out of your grandparent's house and moved with her and her new husband after you graduated in junior high., you don't have anything against this, after all your father has been dead for 8 years. And you were happy for your mother too.

Your stepdad is a nice person, helping you with everything, almost spoiling you. He is the one who helped you out with your fashion sense. Removed your glasses and changed it into contact lenses, buying you dresses and such. He always wanted to have a daughter, because he only had 2 sons from his previous marriage, and both now are living in the USA after their divorce,

On your 3rd week on the new house, you forgot your keys that you have to stay at a random convenience store to wait for your mother to arrive. Your hair back then was until your shoulder. It still has a reddish shade because you dyed it with reddish back during junior high. Upon waiting, there was this boy who walked up to you and gave you a smile, Imayoshi Shouichi. He was a 2nd year high school that time, a year older than you.

You almost glared at him, but didn't.

"Have we met before?" He asked. You blinked at him in surprise. You noted that he goes to the same school as you.

"No, but probably at school…senpai." You offered innocently.

"Ah probably." He said slowly moving around the convenience store to buy some stuffs and you continued eating your snacks while waiting for any of your parents. Your phone vibrated and it was a message from your old friend, followed by a call.

"Too, I go to Too." You repeated laughing, "I'm waiting for my mom, got locked out...haha" you converse. You suddenly felt the need to remove your contacts because, you're not yet used to it. Easily, you removed, taking your glasses in the process...

You have already closed your phone and were getting ready to go home; they'll be probably be home by now you thought...you stepped out of the convenience store and put on your glasses.

"Ah! Wait! You stopped on your track and heard the boy's voice again...Imayoshi.

"Hm?"

"I remember now! You're my new neighbour," he called out, running after you, and putting his hand on your shoulder, halting you to stop on your tracks...

"Neighbours?…probably…" You turned to him.

It was then that Imayoshi's time stopped and everything...

"…wait" he said, his voice was serious and his face was slightly surprised.

"Yes, senpai?" You asked.

"You're the black horse of Shoei Gakuen." He stated, highly sure of his assumptions. Your eyes widened fractionally. You have moved place and schools already…how come this guy knows you…

"What? You got problem with that senpai?" you asked, staring up at Imayoshi then turning to walk away leaving him standing there. You praised the guy's fast thinking, realizing it was you who was the famous black horse of Shoei…but sadly, you have left that name the moment you graduated from Shoei.

You heard a chuckle and then seconds later he was walking beside you.

"Cool! It was really you!" He said, you looked up at him again. "Shoei's black knight aka Black horse, the most popular amongst all delinquents…" you twitched at his words… "Is aw you beat those 7 guys from xx Gakuen during my 3rd year there!"

"Please don't call me the Black Horse…or anything related to the past. I am just a normal student now, of Too Gakuen." You told him. He chuckled at you again.

"Okay, if you say so." He agreed. "I'm Imayoshi Shouichi by the way." He introduced himself.

"(full name)" You answered. "And senpai, can you please forget the fact that I am the black horse, it doesn't really fit my image you see…and I'm trying to be a new person here…it's not like I hate being a delinquent…I'm just trying to be a different person now…"

Imayoshi looked at you with his poker face on and smiled.

"Sure. In exchange, we should be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, Girlfriend and Boyfriends." You stared at him unbelievably.

"That's stupid."

"Well, I will keep your secret in return though,"

"I can beat you up you know?"

"I doubt that," Imayoshi chuckled lightly at your last retort. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just between the two of us only."

_***end flashback***_

Since then, Imayoshi was always around you. But it's not like the two of you are real boyfriends and girlfriends, he does kiss you but not that always like the other couple does..

"Thanks for the lunch." You murmured after closing your bentou. Imayoshi and you ate quietly at the room… until Yamato came in again.

"Kaicho." His face looks urgent and in panic. Seeing this, Imayoshi left the room quietly.

"Kaichou." He said again, calming himself down, "We received some reports that there's a man outside for a couple of days now waiting for someone…"

You looked at him curious.

"Maybe a girlfriend or something?" You suggested.

"But Kaichou. He's scaring off the girls from the first year, and he doesn't look like waiting for someone…He looks like he's looking for someone."

"Well…did they ask him about what or who is he waiting for?" you asked.

"Well, no…"Yamato answered. "But it's been 3 days already, and the first years are getting scared…" he reasoned.

"Fine, then we will do rounds." You sighed, and you were planning on going home early today too…but you have to do it…it's your job after all. Though you have other members to ask to do some rounds, you feel more at ease to be there as well.

Imayoshi walked away from the doors after you decided your plan.

_***later that afternoon***_

You are sitting down on the school gates with your VP looking around for the said guy who was always waiting at the school gates. But there is none…yet.

It was already 7 when you returned home that day, and you saw Imayoshi standing outside your house.

"Imayoshi-senpai." You called, "What are you doing here?" you asked.

"You're late today. Did the stake out took that long?"

"How did you know that?"

"Yamato told me, and lectured me to not bother you again during your rest time—"

"_Because Kaichou is working too much and she needs rest than to be disturbed by you!" _

"That's what Yamato said." Imayoshi said, "So I didn't interrupt your stake out earlier," he smiled at you, "Aren't I a good boyfriend?" He looked at you with a serious look on his face. "I deserve a reward, you know."

"Imayoshi-senpai." You frowned. Where is this conversation going?

"Your parents are out for the evening, they left the key at me. You should eat dinner with me, than cooking on your own."

" Senpai-"

"Come." Imayoshi held your hand and led you to his house, "Mom made something nice, she's expecting you too."

"But I have to take my contacts first-it's getting itchy…my eyes." You reasoned. It's true, that your eyes are itchy, it's been two years but you're not yet used in wearing contacts, but you continued wearing them because, Imayoshi immediately recognized you and he just saw you from far away back before, some other student might recognize you too.

" You can do it on my room, I have your extra glasses with me." He said, closing the door.

"Eh? How come you have my spare of glasses-?" you demanded.

"AH! Is that you (name)-chan?" Imayoshi's mom peeked from the kitchen upon hearing the door closed.

"Yes, it's her Mom." Imayoshi clarified.

"Konbanwa, Imayoshi-san. Sorry for intruding without further notice." You bowed at her.

"Ah, don't mind! Don't mind it." She smiled at you, "You're like a daughter to me now." She said, "Stay over for dinner okay?"

"Hai, Thank you." And then Imayoshi led you up to his room.

It's not your first time to enter Imayoshi's room, you used to sneak in from the window that was just 2 feet away from your own window at your house, and Imayoshi vice versa—when the two of you are enjoying each other company and ending up staying up later than you usually do.

_***time skip***_

You had dinner with Imayoshi's family and it was nice. His mother told you that you can watch movies first if you want too, and Imayoshi asked you to stay too.

So you and Imayoshi stayed up for a little longer to watch a movie, it's when the doorbell started ringing.

"Imayoshi-senpai, the bell…" you said, elbowing Imayoshi, but he ignore you, you hit him harder punching the air out of him.

"Ow! Damn that strength of yours (name)…" he groaned, and you paused the movie.

" Should I get it for you?" you asked, standing up and walking to the door, slowly opening up the door.

" I'll do it! I'll do it!" He said, getting to the door before you were able to open it up.

"Good." you said, walking back to the couch, "I'll be going home now. It's getting late."

"Ah wait! Wait! I'll walk you home after this." Gathering your bag, Imayoshi opened the door and his eyes widened up fractionally, but his poker face was kept on. "what are you doing here…?" he asked in a whisper.

"Imayoshi-senpai! I'm-" You paused when you saw the door closed, with IMAYOSHI LOCKED OUTSIDE. "Eh?!"

"Can you wait inside there for a moment baby?" you heard him say sweetly.

"Baby!?" you turned red from irritation and embarrassment. "Idiot!" you shouted. Trying to unlock the door, but failed, Imayoshi was holding it tightly from the other side. "You trying to piss me off?"

"Eh? Is that your girlfriend there, Imayoshi?" you heard another voice.

"Yeah. My girlfriend. She's staying over." Imayoshi calmly stated, his face was serious while talking to his friend. "So, what is it that you want at a time like this?"

"The black horse from Shoei, remember her?" He started; Imayoshi tilted his head slightly at his question.

"Yeah, what about her?" Imayoshi looked at the necklace he had on, it has pearls? _'Gay'_ he though randomly.

"I hear he goes to Too Gakuen too." He said, "And I just want to see her. You see, I'm one of her fans especially, after she beat up those guys back in Junior High…so I just wanted to know if you know her and what section too?"

'_Oi! Oi! Aren't you having too much confidence?' _was the word running on Imayoshi's head.

"I'm not really sure about it, but I haven't seen her around yet." Imayoshi said, "She has a short reddish hair right and wearing glasses?"

"Yeah. Please do me a favour! I really like her."

"Yeah, sure I'll try and ask her around." Imayoshi said, "Look at the time, you should leave now, the people might mistake you as a bad guy at a time like this." Imayoshi pushed him, and walked him to the bus station, and when he came back, you were already sitting at the door step of your house.

"Where have you been?" you stood up, "and who was that guy?"

"Ah. A friend." Imayoshi answered, "He was asking for a favour."

"Ah sou…" you looked at Imayoshi's eyes and then turned to walk to your house, "See you tomorrow, Imayoshi-senpai."

"Yeah, good night (name)." Imayoshi smiled at you and you entered the house.

_***next day***_

"Nothing new" Yamato reported. "But the first years are feeling safe now."

"That's good." You stood up, "Yamato, lets split up." You ordered.

"Eh? Kaichou?" Yamato asked surprised, "If we split up you'll be on your own…what if-"

"Don't mind me, I can handle myself better." You smiled at Yamato and took out your glasses…you didn't put your contacts today, because your eyes are itchy… "Take. Mistui with you."

Mistui is the secretary of the student council.

"But—"

"Ah don't worry about her" a voice interrupted Yamato again, it was Imayoshi. "I'll be with her, so she'll be fine."

"But-"

"Your Kaichou can kick 7 people in one move you kno-" Imayoshi joked, but hand silenced him.

"Go and make your rounds Yamato, so we can go home." You ordered and walked off. Imayoshi trailing behind you and laughing.

"What the hell!? What are you trying to pull Imayoshi-senpai?" You demanded.

" Ah…" He chuckled, "I just want to help out with your stake out, for a couple of days of so…"

"What for? Don't you have a basketball practice to do, Imayoshi –senpai?" You asked.

" Ah, don't worry about it, I left Wakamatsu in charge, he should learn how to take charge of Aomine." He said, following you around.

"And beside, I worry about you." He added a serious face plastered on his supposed to be poker face.

You raised a brow.

"Why?" You asked. "I'm stronger than what I look like you know." You stopped walking and facing him now completely.

"Why?" He said, "Why you asked? Are you feigning innocence?"

"N-no! I'm not!" You answered.

"Do you think that low of me?" Imayoshi asked, staring at you completely. "You wound me, (name)-chan." Your face turned red slightly.

"I-I'm sorry…" You averted his eyes. And turned starting to walk again. And eventually turned to a wrong way…a dead end.

" Tsk. Dead end. Now what?" there was a short silence "I think we should-"

"I think we should stop here for a moment (name)." Imayoshi suggested.

"Eh?" You looked at him as he suddenly pushed you at the wall, cornering you like a rabbit under a wolf.

"I suddenly want to push you down…" Imayoshi said, seductively, with his kansai accented voice.

"I-Idiot…" You gritted your teeth when he tilted your chin, up to him and leaned down to press a kiss on your lips.

This wasn't your first kiss with Imayoshi, he tried it back before it with you before, but the first thought that comes to your mind is that why you can't push him away? You know that he is just playing with you about the girlfriend and boyfriend thing…and probably just curious about stuffs because he's busy with his basketball and such, that he doesn't have time for other girls and you are somewhat free to play with since he is holding something against you…and that is who you are really…

But as for you, somewhere along the way of your friendship with him…you felt the thrill that he has with him and wanted to join him too…so you let him do whatever he wants…because you know you want it too…because if you don't want it yourself, you would've kicked him in the balls right away…

The kiss was almost as passionate as the normal kiss he usually does. He pulled away first from you and he smiled at your red face.

"—well…" He started waiting for your reaction, which was immediately to cover your mouth, you groaned.

"Since we're outside, I shouldn't go too far." Imayoshi smiled at you.

'_Bastard! Are you trying to get further than that!?'_ you cursed in your head.

Blushing, you look away covering your face. Imayoshi just stood there with an unexplainable expression.

"Do you have any idea how illegal your expression should be?" He leaned down to your level and tiled your face to him again, surprising you.

"Wha-"

"Under that hard-core delinquent look, is the sexiest being..."he whispered sensually.

Your eyes widened and slapped his hands away.

"Idiot pervert!" you scolded. And started to walk away from him, back to the School… 'I swear I give him an inch, he takes he whole mile!' and you were suddenly pulled back.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the school gates…_

"H-hey! Get away from me!" one of the first year shouted, pushing the guy away from her. Yamato grabbed him.

* * *

"Mmhm!" You were suddenly pushed against the wall and pinned by Imayoshi…and he's kissing you so passionately and sensual…you glasses was dropped on the ground, "nnnhh" he was pushing his tongue inside yours and you almost didn't let him but his hand's grip on your wrist tightened, and you gasped out and that's when he let his tongue in.

"Haa..haahh" Imayoshi pulled away slowly, and you pushed him slightly.

"haaa…Get off me! What the hell?" You panted, Imayoshi licked his lips, and stared at you hungrily…since the beginning, there are only several expressions that masks Imayoshi's face and you were only lucky to see them because you're neighbours and always see each other almost every day…but his poker face are always there confusing you each and every time he shows you a little of expressions he has in him.

"I can't help it, (name)…" he said, "a simple look of you pushes me over to the edge…" his face was serious and this time his poker face was nowhere near that expression…your eyes widened.

"W-what?" You said, taken a back from his words.

Leaning again for another kiss, he pushed you to the wall and connected your lips with his own…when suddenly footsteps was heard and it was too late for the two of you to move away…but you still managed to put some distance between the two of you.

"There they are!"

"Kaicho!"

You turned and it was Yamato and Mitsui.

"Kaichou…there's this guy near the gates…" Mitsui said, "But it's not the stalker guy…at least he doesn't fit the description…"

"Ah, okay…I'll be right there…" You murmured walking to their direction.

"Hai, but..wait…are you expecting someone today, Kaicho?" Mitsui asked.

Imayoshi turned to your subordinates.

"Why?" you looked at them, and crossed your arms.

Yamato and Mitsui looked at each other…

"That guy asked if Kaicho was still around…he looked so shady so we told him you left already…"

"Me?" you asked suddenly, "what does he look like—ow!" you started to walk but, Imayoshi shoved you behind him.

"Let me take care of this. Show me where he is." Imayoshi pushed his glasses making it glint at your fellow second years and pulling Mitsui with him.

"EH?"

"S-senpai!" Mitsui whined, surprised that Imayoshi took him instead of Yamato. Walking off, you and Yamato were left on your own.

"He's probably, not around anymore…" Yamato said. You looked at Yamato.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, I did try to detain him…but he struggled and left immediately."

Imayoshi stared at the now almost empty street outside the school gates and there was no one around the area now…when he decided to go back, he stepped on something, and it was a pearl bead…

"Is Imayoshi-senpai, joining us in our rounds?"

You turned to Yamato, "Yes, he can do as he pleases, after all we do need hands at a time like this…" you reasoned. "We do have a saying Use useful people even if they are suspicious…though Imayoshi's purpose in interrupting our rounds are still questionable, he could be helpful at a time like this…I can't always look over stuffs when it comes to stalker…and having someone like senpai will be really helpful in detaining such people.."

_'Actually I can, but we don't want to break a bone from the suspect right?'_ you silently seethed.

"I understand, Kaichou…but is that why you let Imayoshi-senpai have his way with you earlier?" Yamato asked, you turned to him in surprise. "Kaicho?"

_***to be continued***_

* * *

**A/N:**

Uwaaaa~ Sorry was it lengthy?

I just have to cut it here…I will post the other half as soon as possible maybe tomorrow afternoon. Because I'm still working on it…but I will post in in less than 48 hrs. so don't worry. I was planning on finishing this one now, but ideas are coming and I can't sort them out. If I don't post the first half I won't be able to post this Imayoshi fic at all. Hehehe

I was planning on putting lemon too…but I don't promise. Just planning…I don't know.

Leave your comments!

THANKYOU


	14. Imayoshi 1: Delinquent pt 2

"I understand, Kaichou…but is that why you let Imayoshi-senpai have his way with you earlier?" Yamato asked, you turned to him in surprise. "Kaicho?"

"I-don't be stupid, Yamato." You straightened up,, pausing, from the question.

"Did he force himself on you?"

"Eh!?" You stopped at his question. "No-he's just teasing me. He thought he can get through me...because that a what he does to his opponents during a match-but I'm different he wasn't able to look into me easily..." you said, "that is his idea of a joke!"

"He's taunting you?"

"Yes." You agreed. But you noticed that Yamato was just staring at you, and did not believe at least one bit of it.

"Then...can I try it to?" He asked, "Otherwise I don't believe you."

You twitched. 'Yamato is trying to take advantage of the situation...you wanted to die that badly!?'

You stared at Yamato's face, he had his eyes closed already and waiting for your move. He does have a very gentle face and handsome one at that too.

You know you don't like to do it one bit...but you asked yourself, why can't you do it? It's not a big deal anyway...you let Imayoshi kiss you so why not this little cutie here...but then again, you're a delinquent not a whore...so that's probably why.

'This idiot!' You wanted to hurt Yamato to wake him up from his fantasies, but he suddenly kissed you in the lips.

Your eyes widened and your face turned red in anger, and you suddenly kneed him in the balls.

"I'll kill you! You wanna die that badly!?" He was already in pain on the ground, but you were still hurting him more.

"O-oww! That's not what you did earlier" he whined, in pain, "you didn't kneed Imayoshi-senpai!" He whined, you just covered your mouth in embarrassment form the current incident, you know your face is red and heating up, so you had to calm yourself down to hide it.

The two of you walked back to the school gates and while on your way you did some reflection towards both the kisses you have done today.

Those kisses was different, Imayoshi's kiss got you all twisted inside while Yamato's was just a normal forced kiss...disgusting at that too.

You inhaled and stared ahead of you calming yourself down, but your face betrayed you...and you wish Yamato's face won't.

"What too you two so long?" Imayoshi asked' "huh?"

Crap he must've noticed your expression again.

"Nothing." You answered looking away. "If it's clear here, we should go home." You announced.

"Hai..." Yamato answered painfully, scratching his face with pout.

Imayoshi followed you inside. You were quiet the whole time and Yamato too, was a little weary in approaching you after the stunt that he had done.

"We should go home together today,(name)." Imayoshi said. "The guy was after you."

"..." you didn't answer, but you walked with him until the two of you now stood in front of your house. Imayoshi looked over his shoulder.

There was no one behind the two of you.

"Now that I think I about it, we should stay at my place until we catch the guy."

"Huh?" You looked up at him surprised at his decision. "Why? Aren't we taking this case to much?" You suddenly said, "let's not make too much of a big deal about this."

Imayoshi's closed eyes was on you, and you know he's staring and reading your actions.

"Have you forgotten, that I am the infamous black horse- I didn't got the name without proving something you know." You informed him.

Yes, the black horse. You were known as the black horse because they look down on you, and you are the most quiet and trouble free delinquent around Shoei, and yet whenever the others needed your help...all those things they ask of you, is been done cleanly, so clean the defeated other delinquents are silenced with the baseball bat that you are always using.

"But still you are a woman." Imayoshi reminded you.

"That will never change you know-"

"What I meant is that you're too oblivious around your surroundings. And your guard has been down for quite a while now. And since you are living today as Too's president, you should forget that you are the black horse and let other take care of the hard work.

"What do you mean my guard has been down?" You asked, Imayoshi pushed you inside his house gently.

"Go in, we'll be ordering in dinner." He said.

"Your parents?" You asked as you looked around the empty house.

"They went to visit a relative in Osaka." Imayoshi said opening the door to his room and you entered, immediately opening the window, and reached further to slide open you own window, when you have succeeded, you threw you bag on the other side...which was your room, then you sat down on the couch.

You sighed quietly as Imayoshi came back with a juice and some snacks.

"You okay with this? I'll call pizza for dinner later." He said, informing you,

"Mm." You answered. Not really thinking about it.

"What happened, (name)?" He suddenly questioned, "you look bothered."

You looked at Imayoshi, of course you can't tell him what Yamato did earlier...but...its useless if he can see through you...

"You know that Yamato-kid, he's eyeing you with grid."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?!"

Imayoshi looked at your face.

"Hmm..let me guess...earlier, while I went to check around with Mitsui, you and Yamato were left alone.." he said, you listened to him, "did he tried to jump you?" Imayoshi's face was on his normal poker face with a little splash of his playful side.

You stared at Imayoshi.

"No-nothing happened." You denied. "You know I won't let other people cone near me-"

"Liar~" he sang, "your attitude tells me something did happen." He pressed, the smile on his face never leaving. "What is it that you don't want me to know?"

Imayoshi looked mellow right now, and you can see it even though he has that poker face on. And you knew that tou can confide to him, that little incident.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Well, he...forced a kiss on me." You said, slowly. And when you turned to look at Imayoshi, he had suddenly, pulled you closer to him, staring down at you, and his eyes, like always, was squinted behind the glasses, but you can see a little of it glaring at you.

"I knew it...I knew something happened."

"Ima-" before you could finish your word, Imayoshi took of your glasses and pressed a kiss on your lips, hardly. "Nnn"

Imayoshi pulled away leaving you breathless and sprawled on the floor.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings (name)." He warned. Your heart was beating so fast you and everything was so fast around you.

"Whenever you put down your guard I always never want to let you go." He said.

"I-Imayoshi-senpai!" You gasped, when he crawled on top of you, pinning you down on the floor,

"I'm really mad now, (name)-chan." He said to you " I really want to go there and snap at Yamato."

"S-senpai-g-get off-"

"Look at yourself, black horse." He seethed, "If someone gets a little head of you you'll lose." He said, "right now, you are under my control, I wonder what will happened if you are caught be other people."

You struggled, but Imayoshi had them pinned on your side, and when you tried to knee him down, you missed your target.

"But don't worry, it's just me, so you can relax." He said, "Close your eyes." He instructed.

You slowly closed your eyes and followed him. And you felt his lips on your neck and he licked your skin...he smirked when he felt the hair on your skin stood up.

"You should really interrupt me, because, if I think now, I might decide to teach Yamato myself, a lesson."

"S-senpai-I-" it was then that Imayoshi's phone started ringing that you were able to free of your hand.

You felt so helpless as under him that you trembled and you forgot to fight and everything.

"Hello?" Imayoshi answered his phone coolly, upon hearing the voice on the receiver; he looked at you fractionally and pushed back the strands of hair that was in your face.

"No, I'm right home." Imayoshi said, "I'm with my girlfriend." He said, and you turned to Imayoshi, looking his face, trying to decipher the meaning of his current mask.

You felt his hand held yours and pulled you up and led you to his closet where he took out a rope.

_A rope!?_

"Yea, sure okay." Without any more words, Imayoshi closed his phone shut, and pulled you down to him

"What are you doing?" You asked Imayoshi, confused. "I'm confining you inside this room. Don't go out, I'll be right back" he instructed as he tie your hand down on the bed post.

"I'll just be meeting that friend from the other night,"

"I'll come-"

"Just stay there and be a good girl you look so edible right now, we don't want other people to see you, no?" He said, before he closed the door, shutting her in.

Imayoshi left the house and started walking to the particular direction of his friend.

You groaned irritated at your current position, and you hate yourself because you can't do anything at all from Imayoshi. You didn't notice that you have fallen asleep already after too much thinking.

You woke up from the sound of doors opening and closing.

_'Imayoshi-senpai?'_ You opened your eyes, confused as to why the sounds of the doors are like someone who is looking for something?

_'Imayoshi-san?'_ His mother? You wondered, but remembered his parents are in Osaka.

Then you realize that bit might be the person looking for you earlier, you tried to pull your hand out of the restraint of the rope.

_'But why here inside Imayoshi's place!?'_ You cursed reaching for your glasses on the floor, you turned to the door when you felt it was being opened.

The door slightly opened, waited for the person to peek but a loud sound of door closing in front of you erupted.

"Ah! Imayoshi-senpai!?" You called out, worried, you heard a slight groan behind the door.

Behind the door was Imayoshi and the guy from the other night-Imayoshi got him cornered on the wall.

"Your pearly necklace was seen near Too gates, you see..." Imayoshi said on his normal tone, "the other night when you came over to ask favour you were wearing the same thing." The guys smirked at Imayoshi's correct accusations.

You inhaled deeply and pulled your hand in a sudden move; you successfully removed your hand off its restraint, but when you turned to the door, Imayoshi was already standing there.

"What are you doing?" He asked. You stood up and walked to him.

"What was that just now? Who was it?" You demanded.

"What are you talking about, there was no one." Imayoshi chuckled, holding you down in place. That's when you noticed that there was a cut on his lip.

"Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" You asked, worriedly, grabbing his head and making him look at you.

"It's okay." Imayoshi held your hand tightly and kissed your fingers, "I took care of it. You've nothing to worry about" he said in a loving whisper.

"B-but you got hurt!" You reasoned. "I'll make that bastard pay!"

"(Name)-chan." Imayoshi called a smile plastered together with his poker face, "sometimes, you should leave other things to me." He said to you, "after all I'm the man in this relationship no?"

You looked up at him with your heated face.

"Relationship-"

"Yes, (name)-chan." Imayoshi agreed, "We're in a relationship-so you shouldn't take me so easily..." Imayoshi reminded you,

"I-" you looked away, "okay, I understand." And Imayoshi could clearly see the blush on your face.

"So cute, my (name)-chan." He said, pulling you closer to him and hugging you. He heard you sigh in relief.

_Riiiiing Riiing_

Imayoshi frowned, and took his phone from his pocket.

"You tricked me Imayoshi." The person on the line chuckled pitifully, "you made me think that you walked out when you were really just waiting by the door."

"Well, that's that. You should be on your way to the station now, we don't want her to get mad at you-you see, you're giving her too much work and she's already busy running the student council," Imayoshi said, you looked up at him realizing who he was talking to with.

"Imayoshi-senpai! Is the stalker guy?" You suddenly asked, Imayoshi just grinned at you.

"Ah! That's (last name)-san's voice! You've been keeping him from me!" The person on the other line accused, Imayoshi just chuckled.

"Of course. Why would I let you see her? We don't want another bloody scene here now, don't we?"

"But I just want to see her-"

"The delinquent black horse is gone already!" Imayoshi's voice pressed interrupting the other person in the line's talking. "And besides, this person here is mine."

"You manipulative jerk, Imayoshi." The person on the other line laughed defeatedly. "You were really keeping her all along!"

_Imayoshi chuckled remembering his conversation back with that guy during their senior year in xx Gakuen._

_"Ah, she looks nice."_

_"She's a delinquent. She must probably be whoring herself around."_  
_The other guy said, "I want to try her." He joked, receiving a look from Hanamiya who was listening at their conversation._

_"I don't think she's that immoral." Imayoshi butted in "she looks so girly for a delinquent-whore person you're saying she is."_

_"What Imayoshi? You like her too?" Hanamiya commented. "That girl is growing a fan's club here now?"_

_"Hm?" Imayoshi just smiled at them "if given a chance, I really want to keep her for myself."_

_His friends laughed, and Hanamiya turned away bored, Imayoshi isn't keeping his desire for her as well,_

_"Well, good luck to you Imayoshi." Hanamiya murmured._

_"Good luck, dude." They laughed, "I don't think you'll be able to lay a hand on a strand of her hair." They added. And Imayoshi just smiled at their comment, his poker face on._

* * *

"Of course, I grabbed all the chances I can get." He said, chuckling again, "now, off you go." He said before he closed his phone and sighed.

"What was that about?" You demanded.

"Nothing you should pay attention to." He smiled and took your hand with his.

"Is that the guy earlier?" You asked, "he knows who I am, no?"

"He knows. But he won't bother us again." He promised to you.

You studied the look on Imayoshi's face and when he promised something, you knew he'll make it happen.

"Now, how about we go out on a date tomorrow?" Imayoshi said.

"Eh? But I have meeting in the morning with the seniors."

"Then I'll wait you. I have to drop by at coach's office too tomorrow anyway."

"Yea, sure okay." You agreed.

"And (name)?" he called your attention

"Hm?"

"You should start calling me by my first name, were after all going to do this for real," you stared at him, confused, "you've been treating this relationship lightly, but I assure you that I was serious during those days...and right now, I will not hold back as much as I held myself back then, so be prepared, I'll be taking you with all I got."

Your face turned red and heated at his words. And you were utterly speechless.

"I- I don't know how to respond-" you confessed, looking down

"Then start by calling my name first." Imayoshi advised.

"I-ima-"

"My first name, Shouichi"

"S-Sho-Shouichi-senpai," you stuttered, Imayoshi's spirit lit up.

"Nice!" Imayoshi kissed you suddenly, "I really want to jump you now." He whispered, and you blushed, deeper shades of red tinted your cheeks and you suddenly punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Ow-"

"Don't get carried away. I'm still the black horse. And you can't change that." You turned away from him and he just laughed.

"Hai, hai. Milady." He said, as he grabbed you and locked you in a tight embrace.

"I love you" he suddenly added.

"I think. I- I love… you too." You answered.

"Eh?" Imayoshi feign hurt at your words…and pouted. "So mean, (name)-chan."

You didn't look at him anymore. It's too embarrassing already.

"Well, It's better than not loving me right?"

Imayoshi then decided. Everything he wants is in place, especially you. He has you where he wanted you to be.

And of course, you're not stupid to not know what…but you think it's fun, to let him think that he can manipulate you…and you wanted him to do so too…coz if you don't, like I said earlier, you have beaten the crap out of him already.

And you said it too, 'I think I love you too.' It's not a joke and you know that.

* * *

**_ExTRA:_**

Later that day, you jumped to your room from Imayoshi's window. It was easier than to walk out of the house and open the locks of the door. And your parent has their own keys, so you really don't have to worry for them to get in.

It was then when you didn't realize that your phone was left behind on Imayoshi's room. And he was able to pick it up.

He was going to return it to you but stopped. And just bid his good night, he has a plan and he needs your phone.

Sender: (name) Kaicho 3

Subject: Don't

If you force yourself on me again…I'll make sure Shouichi will make you pay!

Just so you know, we are going out now. So back off!

You /3

(name 3 Shouichi

And Yamato cried in eternal sadness.

"Kaichoooooooooooooooooooo!1 WHYYYYYY!?"

**_The end._**

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't know what happened. Does it suck?  
Sorry for this one :(


	15. Hanamiya I LEMON

"Hanamiya Makoto is a genius. A freakin prodigy without even trying. And it's not like you hated him or anything, but he is always taunting you to death about the difference between your grades. Hanamiya Makoto, the guy since high school who was blocking your way to the top…even though you don't aim for the top…he makes you aim for it…and you are not even aware of it.

"(Last name)!" The professor called your name finally, and you stood up to get your test result, "and of course, Hanamiya." She called, and you heard your classmates awe-ing at him and others whispering, _'it's the two of them again'_

You walked past Hanamiya as he went to get his paper from your professor, when you clearly saw his smirk directed at you..

Was he taunting you!?

Yes. Yes he was.

He did mention that back during your senior year in high school.

_"Ah! Hanamiya got a rank higher than you again!" One of your friends noted, you frowned at that and sighed._

_"Of course. I am, after all, better than (name)." He sat down on the empty seat beside you, earning him a death glare from none other than you of course._

_You ignored his taunting; yet, he insisted that he is better hell lot than you...that you'll always be and forever will be chasing after him. "...but you won't get ahead of me." He added lastly._

It was then when you decided that you will do your best to outrank him. ..or at least try.

_***college***_

"(Name)-chan! How about karaoke?" One of your friends called you from her seat, and you smiled.

"Eh!? Karaoke? Today?"

"Yep, after class. You have 2 more class left right? We'll wait for you then." They said.

"Cool! I'd love-" but before you could finish, a certain boy interrupted your conversation.

"You're going on Karaoke? How brave of you to let your guard down, let's not forget that we'll be having a long quiz tomorrow. You can use that as a chance to try and beat me," it was Hanamiya Makoto. He was looking at you again. Taunting you.

"Well, that is if you can." He laughed and walked past your table after looking down at your reddening face...

"That was rude of Hanamiya-san!" One of your friends came and approached you, patting your head. "You shouldn't mind him that much. He's just taunting you, you know." Her friend added.

"I-I know..." you answered weakly... he only need to taunt you one time, and your anger for beating him up will last for a month...which will end up with you studying with all you might 24/7.

You really don't have anything against Hanamiya, but once he taunts you, you happen to want you prove it to him that you are a worthy opponent and that he must not look down on you that much-you do get good grades too...and most of the time, he's just a point or two higher than yours.

"Damn that Hanamiya!" You cursed when you saw your grades again; he was 4 points higher than yours. Damn 4 points! But he doesn't really need to brag it to you- it's not like you got the lowest score around-if ever you are almost even with him! But he teases you like you are the lowest...and that's when you snapped.

4 weeks of incomplete sleep add to it one description paper, an instruction paper and one research paper in your major all yet to be finished-and you only got one week to do all of them...who wouldn't snap with that...unlike back in high school, with the two of you doing the same thing all the time-now it's different. Hanamiya has more time in his hands because he doesn't have the same major as you.

"Don't worry (name) you still have two weeks more to study for the midterms." Hanamiya gave you a grin.

That...and then you snapped.

"I'm done with you Makoto!" You snapped and threw the test result on his face, making your classmates turn to the direction where the two of you were seated.

Luckily, the teacher was already out. And it's already free time.

"I don't want to play with your _try and top me_ game anymore!" You glared and he chuckled at you.

Your face turned red from embarrassment of shouting in front of the class. But then you completely forgot it when you saw Hanamiya's face-you wanted to feed him his damn result. But you were stopped by your friends.

"Don't (name)-chan!" one said, and grabbed your shoulder, halting you from what you are planning to do.

"Hurting him will just make you more pissed off." One added.

"Tsk." Then you shrugged them off "go and die with your high score Hanamiya." You pressed irritated at him before you took your bag and left the room.

After hearing the name 'Hanamiya' coming from you, his childhood friend, he scowled. It was like everything turned black around him. And he hated it.

He hated the way you call his name like you didn't know him at all.

That was Wednesday when all of that happened. It was already Tuesday, almost a week already and you he haven't seen you around the university after that incident; in classes, in cafeterias and or around the school grounds- he haven't seen you anywhere. And that is when he decided to drop by your house to greet your mother...and ask for you.

"Ah, Makoto-kun. What brings you here?" Your mother's cheerful voice greeted Hanamiya at the door. She seems to be on her way somewhere.

"Aunty," he greeted bowing in respect to you mother; despite the fact that Hanamiya was the 'Bad Boy' in and out of the courts, he is respectful towards his parents and some selected relatives and close family friends. Your mother was one of them.

"I came to bring (name) the copy of our homework. She wasn't around lately, so I was asked to drop by...by our professor." He added.

"Ah is that so?" There was a confused look on your mother's face. "But... (name) has them already." She smiled at Hanamiya. "One of her friends dropped by to give her copies too. And they went out on a date or something."

_'A date?'_

"Is that so?" Hanamiya smiled at your mother, though there was a disappointed and irritated look in his eyes.

"Hai." She smiled back. "Do you want to wait for her inside?" She offered. "But I'll leave the house to you though?" She added, "I have to go to Osaka on the last train, because I need to meet my in-laws."

"Huh? I-"

It was already 9pm when you decided to end the night. You have been doing all the necessary changes on your term paper until yesterday, and you purposely took a leave from all your class to finish all of it. You've spent 3 all-nighters for all of them, and yesterday afternoon, you went to the university to hand them to your professor, two days before the deadline. You met up with your friends after submitting the papers, and decided to hangout for a bit. And then all of you decided to hangout the next day...you agreed, saying you still have two days free and your mother will be out tomorrow and for 4 more days for Osaka.

And you did enjoy your day with them, coming home past 9pm...but..

But when you got home, the lights were open at the living room.

_'Eh!? I thought mom went to Osaka to take care of grandma-'_ you walked faster and when you got in, your eyes widened at the sight of Hanamiya Makoto hands cross on his chest, glaring at you.

"Is this a right time for a proper lady to come home?" He demanded. "You should at least surpass me before you go on dates and such."

You frowned. It would be better if he'll just rub his test scores into your face rather than acting like he knows everything you were doing.

You inhaled deeply and sighed,

"What are you doing here, Hanamiya?" You asked instead.

There it is again, that '**_Hanamiya'_**

"Does it matter? You should at least know your place before you go out and waste your time than studying."

"Studying?" You huffed, "I am studying- but I did say that I won't be catching up with you anymore," you reminded him, "don't you remember what I said last time?"

Hanamiya stood there, glaring at you.

"You can top the class, get your high test score and die with it...for all I care." You said to him. "You win. I can't surpass you-but why do I have to be taunted every time by you when I have a good score of my own? I don't have bad grades. I have done all I can to get the score- and you!" You pointed at him, "You are a prodigy! A genius without even trying! But me-I need to give all I got just to catch with you and all I got is taunting and teasing and-you just pissed me off!" You shouted.

After some awkward moments, you walked past him.

"I can't believe you had me running after you-when I know full well, that I can't." You whispered. "You may leave, just close the door." You added before leaving upstairs.

"Oi! (Name)!" He called after you, but you didn't look back at him. Then you shut the door, letting him know that you are not going back down again.

Hanamiya could only grit his teeth in irritation.

The next day you were asleep until you heard someone open the front door...you know your mother will not be home until the day after tomorrow...

"Who's there?" You demanded.

"Who else?" That voice is familiar, when you looked around you found Hanamiya sitting on the couch.

"Go home Ma-Hanamiya." You glared and went upstairs to your room.

"Its past 12, don't you have 2pm class today?" He called.

"Not going." You answered, covering your head with the blanket, and looked at the wall beside you to help you fall asleep...and it did.

**4:00pm**

You received a text msg from your friend.

Sender: (boy classmate/friend)

Subject: Hanamiya T~T

Hanamiya kicked us away. Why is he there? He won't even let us talk to you. Aren't you coming today? Call me.

You were already changing when you got the message; you didn't even see any Hanamiya inside your house when you went down to take a bath. But when you went down again after changing he was there by the door. Hands inside his pocket.

"You're going out." He stated. "With (boy name)."

"Aa." You agreed, taking up your jacket from the rack and putting it on. "(Boy name) and the others asked me out to try and attend a gou-" you didn't finish the sentence instead you remembered your friends are waiting outside. "If you're going to stay here after I left, just lock the door, I have my key." You said as you tied up your hair in a neat pony tail.

"You can't go out." He said, eyes looking at you with intense glare, he's angry and you know almost stepped back.

"Wha-you can't stop me Hanamiya. If you want someone to taunt, look for someone else. I'm so done with you already."

You tried to walk past him, we'll you TRIED. But he gabbed your wrist and pushed you up the wall, both of your hands are held up by him.

"Hanamiya!" You groaned, glaring at him, "what are you doing!?"

"Something I should've done back before!" Pinning you on the wall beside the door, near the window.

"Hanami-" Hanamiya's first went flying to the wall, an inch or two away from your face, you gasped in surprise at this, and you looked into his eyes. Somehow, even though he let your other hand off, you didn't have the courage to put it down...

You weren't supposed to be scared of him...and yet...

"Ha-hana-"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "You know my name! You call me by my given name!" He shouted at you.

"Ha-" his eyes glared at you, "Ma-Mako..to-you're scaring me-why are you so mad about-"

"Seriously, (name)-chan." Makoto closed your distance, his grip on your other hand tightening, "for all those years-and now you're giving up on chasing me-" his voice was suddenly...sad?

"Makoto?"

"I just want you to keep chasing me-not looking at other people-only me, just me, only I can make you smile, cry- I am the only goal that you have to aim-"

His words registered to your brain slowly-his tone was serious-knowing him for almost all your lives.

"Having you look at other people- and not even looking at me, ignoring me- I can't help but get irritated- I want to lock you up- away from everyone." He said, using his free hand to tilt your head to look at him directly at his eyes.

"I thought I have trained you to only look at me, but I guess I have failed at that- isolating you from everybody is really the best idea-"

"W-what are you saying...?"

"I want (name), to only look at me." He said, finally.

Seriously!? He has been taunting you since junior high- because what!? He likes you?! Wtf!?

"What the...fuck?" The words escaped your lips and your eyes narrowed at him; you yanked your hand off his grip.

"You pissed me off to the core for like 10 years just because you like me!?" You snapped at him, clenching your first in irritation, you gather all your courage and threw a punch on his face.

Hanamiya didn't even dodge it.

"Asshole!" You said...your eyes starting to get teary, from irritation. "I want to kill you!" You shouted at him, hitting him in the chest.

"You should leave me alone..." you suddenly added, pushing him out of your way.

Hanamiya knows you are not stupid, and he knows that you'll get his point immediately. That's what he liked about you, but you are starting to get out of hand... Him, giving you enough time to be away from him, was a wrong move.

...he stilled, he didn't let you walk past him...not an inch-he pushed you back to the wall, gentler this time, yet, you can feel the force on his push.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now (name)." He said.

"Well, that's the only thing you can do-ow!" Hanamiya pinned both of your hands above your head. "What are yo-mmhmp!"

And the next thing you know is that his lips was on yours, kissing you harshly, and teeth clashing against each other. You couldn't fight him even if you want- you struggled as hard as you can but his free hand slid down your waist holding you firmly against him and the wall.

"Haaa~" you gasped out when he pulled away slightly after you stopped struggling in defeat. "Makoto- you idiot!" You scolded, red faced and panting for air. He just narrowed his eyes on you, studying your reactions, your red-flushed face.

"Again." He said, tilting your red face up to him; this time, you close your eyes, and he knew immediately, he had his message sent to you.

He grinned and hiked you up to his body, and you instinctively wrapped your one leg around his waist while the other was used to help you tip toe up to his height-and kissed you again and you wrapped your arms around him to help yourself up, and grind his hips to yours making you moan into the kiss and used it as an opportunity to let his tongue in inside you.

While the two of you are engage into kissing you didn't noticed that Hanamiya had your back already at the window and used this opportunity to show your waiting friends the activity the two of you are engage into.

"Isn't that-shit!" (Boy name) cursed, backing away from the gates. He can clearly see the look on Hanamiya's eyes. _'Fuck out! She's mine already'_ look. "Let's go!" He suddenly said.

"Huh? why?" Your other friend asked, she didn't seem to notice that Hanamiya was making out with you at the window.

"(Name)'s already preoccupied." He just said, looking away with a blush on his face.

"What do you mean preoccupied?" She looked back at your house but saw nothing. So she just dropped the issue and followed your male friend's order.

Your eyes widened tearfully when you felt Hanamiya's hand inside your sex and you cried out in pain of the sudden intrusion.

"Ma-aaahh!" You pulled his hair up and he lifted his head off of your neck and looked at you with full lust. "Teme-ah!" You groaned when Makoto twisted his finger inside you. "You-haaah"

"Yes, me...?" He asked, urging you to continue.

Somehow, without you noticing everything went down to the two of you getting naked inside your room...and Hanamiya never let you interrupt him and his ministrations.

"Take it out! It hurts!" You cried out.

"Ah, don't mind it-I'll make it better-" he suddenly pushed in two fingers inside "open up wider, (name)." He said, placing his knees between your legs to open you up wider.

"Mako- aaah!" You gasped out when he hit your spot deep inside.

"Touch me too, (name)" he said, taking your hand it his free hand and guiding it to his hardening member.

"I'm-I'm scared, Makoto-" your face turned deeper red when you felt his member in your own hands-he was big, and hard...and it was still under the confines of his boxers.

"I know. Just relax-I'll take care of it" he said, looking down on your sex and pushing in deeper making you feel weird after a loud scream.

"Mako-ow- I feel-haaah! Ahh! Weird- stop your fingers-" you cried grabbing a handful off Hanamiya's hair and yanking his head up to face your before your hands suddenly loosened its hold on his hair, and you came on his hand.

"Ah, you came..." he said, as if it was nothing and pulled his fingers out, and bringing them to his lips and licking them off... "Ah, so sweet." He commented as he sat up, and took his boxer off...

He positioned himself between your thighs as he spread them wider and aligned his member to your opening. You flinched when you felt the tip brushed you, and he smirked at your reaction.

He leaned down and took your mouth into a deep kiss and the slowly he entered you-you struggled pushing Hanamiya away but failed because he was stronger and bigger and you're already 75% wasted from his previous ministration- you screamed and he swallowed all of them and he felt that he just entered past through the virgin wall.

Your hand tightened its grip on Hanamiya's back as he let you get use to his size...and regain some strength.

"I'm going to move-"

"No wait-"

"I can't wait anymore- I've been waiting for so long for this-" Hanamiya pulled out slowly and slammed into you when you almost thought he was going to pull out making you scream in pain and pleasure.

"AHH!" You screamed, "haaah! Nghhaaahh"

Hanamiya Makoto is nothing of not bad boy, and like what I said earlier, Hanamiya is a bad boy, in and out of the court. And of course, the bed too.

He pushed his member deep into you as his thrusts started to grow faster and harder. He bent down to you and grabbed you up and made you sit on him and pulling you down deeper to make you feel him more.

You moaned without holding back and this only made Hanamiya want to take you more.

"Mako-I-I" you said panting and holding onto him like he was your lifeline while he held you up and slamming you down on him again, making him hit your inner most spot.

"...ngh"

"I can't-anymore-Mako-" you then felt the soft covers of your bed on your back, and then Hanamiya is now towering you.

"Just a little more-" he whispered, smirking at you, giving you that knowing look that he has you inside his web, and you know that even if you struggle to get away, he won't let you and you can't.

After a couple and more hard thrust that made you see white and such, he whispered to your ears.

"Together-inside..." he said.

And then he thrusted deep inside you and seconds later you came...together with him...inside you...you can even feel his warm-

* * *

_'...inside?'_ You repeated, and your eyes widened and looked at Hanamiya, and he was giving you that satisfied look on his face. The two of you are naked under the warm covers of your bed with your back was pressed against him while his hand was around your waist, holding you close to him.

"Good Morning (name)." He greeted, you reached for your head-you feel like you are going to have one hell of a head ache. You stood up ignoring him and picking up the nearest proper thing to wear-which was Makoto's shirt which was too large for your petite body.

You thought of going to the bathroom, but when you took your first step a very familiar pain run to your waist...causing you to fall down- luckily Makoto was there to catch you up.

"(Name), you okay?" He asked worriedly, as he held you up closer to his naked body. You blush upon remembering he was naked-well not really-now, he was already wearing a pajama pants.

"Yea. I'm alright." You answered him, not really looking at him at all. "Please don't touch me." you swat his hands away but he held you tightly to him.

"What is it now?" Makoto looked at you, "you've been jumpy a lot lately." He noticed. "And more moody.." He added. Two years into your crazy relationship with the genius bad boy, he beat you to the top like always until you agreed into leaving with him on your senior years at the university.

Now you two are married, both working and once again you are slipping away from Hanamiya Makoto's hands. For over a year of being married, he tolerated you working day and night. He dropped the arguments about the works and all because he knew that you won't back down. Not this time when you know how to take him on in all his games.

3years of being caught in the web without any way out, you managed to make one on the fourth year, and used it against him...of course, being a genius that he is, he had already, once again formulated a brand new web where he can stuck you in to.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" You snarled. Makoto just laughed at you and helped you up back to the bed. He slipped back under the covers beside you.

"You should skip work today."

"No. I'm planning on finishing up the work for next week." You told him, "I'll just call in late" you decided, laying down and facing away from Makoto, who was laying on his side facing you with a smirk on his face. That smirk that signifies a very good move.

"Ok." He said, pulling the stands of hair away from your face, as he stayed quiet for another couple of minutes.

"Ah I just remembered..." he suddenly spoke, "aren't you supposed to meet your doctor today too?" He asked and you opened your eyes, realizing that you have forgotten about that important thing too.

Now that you mentioned it, you have noticed that you're being forgetful lately, and sleepy too.

"Don't you have to go to work today?" You turned to Makoto and asked him.

"Nope, I don't have work today; I can go off anytime I want." He said, "after all, I own it." Yep, the great Hanamiya Makoto 3 years after graduating, has established his own company, and he's managing it hands-on. Though you sometimes wonder, since he's a bad boy and a genius one at that-could it be that he's having underground dealings too?

"No, (name)." He added, "I don't do underground dealings." You looked over your shoulder and looked at him.

"I didn't say anything" you said.

"But your face says it all." He said, "so your appointment with ?" He asked again.

"Ah yeah, I'll drop by on his clinic later."

"I'll drive you there. I have nothing to do,"

"Do whatever you want" you murmured, closing you eyes.

"Good." He smiled down at you, "I wonder what Midorima-kun has for us now..." he said putting you under the warmness of the covers of the comforter. "Sleep and rest."

* * *

"Congratulations, Hanamiya-san, you are four weeks pregnant!" Midorima announced in front of you and your husband, Makoto.

"Eh?-but" you tried to reason, "I mean- I'm on-"

"Pills?" He interrupted, "there are times when they just don't really work, especially on your condition where you are always having irregularities..." Midorima explained, as he stared at Hanamiya's happy face. When he turned to you though, you still look so undecided.

"So that is why you were being jumpy lately." Makoto said, walking out of the clinic; you were two feet away from him and after receiving the good news- you didn't know if you should be happy of not.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked you when you got inside the car.

"Are you ready to be a father, Makoto?" You asked Makoto. "I mean- this baby- I don't know if - but- I-" you felt like you wanted to cry in happiness and all the feels. But you are worried that Makoto doesn't want one yet.

Tears started to fall from the corner of your eyes and you started crying.

"(Name)!" Makoto removed his seatbelt and pulled you to his chest. "Of course I am ready to be a father. It's about time."

_I planned this after all_. He mentally added.

"I am always ready of it's for you, stupid." He said, "Don't cry, I'm happy with it too. And excited to have him soon, and you'll be staying at home amd I won't have to worry about you going here amd there for you work"

"Work?" You looked up at him, wiping your tears, "you are worrying about me when I am at work?

"Yes. Of course, what're you taking me here for? I always worry for you-people always flick around you and your friends- that don't learn lesson that you are minded already- that's why I don't want you to go to work- you don't need to do so anyways- I can provide for us you know."

"Eh? It sounds like you only wanted the baby so that you can have me stay at home-"

"That's just a bonus." He said, admiringly.

"Asshole."

"Well, I expect your resignation tomorrow on my table." He said finally. "As the mother of my child, I want you to stay where I can see you and take care of you. Always." He said.

Oh yeah, did I mention that you work under Hanamiya? Though not directly under him, but at the finance department. And one of the reasons why he wanted you to resign is that because he can't show you off to his employees as his wife-amd you refuse to use his surname on work too.

"But I will be having a promotion soon-"

"Yeah you will, promotion from an employee to my wife." He said kissing you.

Hanamiya smirked to himself, you quit aiming Makoto as your goal, but he managed to get you caught into his web, but then you managed to use his own web against him. And this is another web he created to keep you near him...

And of course, he will always get what he wants...add to it was the  
Little bonus, which was your baby, a double win.

* * *

******A/N:**

Halfway into making this one, I had to stop because I had to change the names to Hanamiya-because I was typing Tachibana Makoto instead of Hanamiya Makoto.

Sorry it was a lame attempt to make a lemon. Sorry! I was planning for a regular love love-but it ended up like this. I'm so sorry. Its lame I know. It's just a test like the Nijimura one.

I'm sorry for putting lemon here... It's not really what I have in mind. But my hand won't stop.

And I'm sorry for the errors. I'm not really fond of checking my work after I type it, because I usually ending up not posting the story because of the grammar and such.

So sorry for making you guys deal with them.

Please leave a comment on how I write messily. I really don't mind.:)


	16. Murasakibara II

"(Name), can we talk?" You look over to your shoulder after hearing a familiar voice that you haven't heard for almost 5 years.

You were watching the practice game of Yosen, when he came. It was your first love - but not exactly your first boyfriend.

"Ah, it's you, Tsukamoto." You noted, your eyes twitched slightly the moment you call him with his surname- normally you are used to call him with his first-but that was five years ago- when you were still in junior high.

"Tsukamoto?" He smirked at the name, "the last time we talked was over the internet right? - You were crying-"

"Yet, I was happy for you." You interrupted him. "It's something we shouldn't talk about anymore-why do you want to talk about anyway?" You asked, your eyes slowly moving back to the game that you are watching.

That moment you saw Himuro pass the ball to Murasakibara and he shoot the ball easily because he was under the basket, the Yosen students cheered, and you smiled at the achievement of your favorite player, you saw him glance at you and his eyes went back into focusing on the game, although lazily.

You smiled to yourself at that glance.

"I was thinking if we could continue where we left off back from Junior high." He you hear him say. Your small smile turned into a small frown.

"That was already five years ago- and haven't the two of us move on already?" This time you turned to him. You can't get mad at him, yet, you can't be kind to him either. "The last time I checked you outranked me from the top after graduation- why is it now you look like you're not using you head anymore?" You told him. Your tone was cold, yet it was holding a kind tone. And this is how you talk to a person who doesn't have to do with you anymore- not too rough not too cold, kind yet offending. It's your own way of teasing people and its quite obvious, but you do it with proper care to make it look like you're just joking.

"What happened to the Tsukamoto I know?"

"You changed."

"Mm." Was your only answer. "People change- and I just happened to turned out like this. Last time, I was always intimidated by your presence that I don't speak at all-not standing for myself- is that the me you're still hoping to see right now?" You asked him with curiosity.

"Honestly yes, we were young by then- but even though I'm quite disappointed to meet you like this right now- I'm quite proud that you grew up from being immature to a mature lady."

You chuckled then you heard the referee's whistle.

"No-no. You're mistaken. I didn't grow up." You said, correcting him, "I simply changed. I'm still the old childish me- it's just that I happened to learn to be a different person towards other people. I learned from you."

Your eyes darted towards the courts where Murasakibara just happened to do a dunk.

'I'm just not being open to you..." you added.

Then you heard the game's final whistle, when you looked back at the game, Murasakibara was staring at you with a serious face. This surprised you.

"...Murasakibara-kun-" you almost wanted to go to the lockers to follow him- but then this Tsukamoto- it's not your thing to leave people all of a sudden.

"Tsukamoto, can we get straight to the point already?" You said.

"I told you early- I want us to be back together- again. I realize- after all these years- that my previous girlfriends that I had after you- we weren't compatible- and that only you were the one who-"

"No."

"But listen to me first." He tried, "Look- we will both get something from this- you and I we make a great team-"

"Sorry, Tsukamoto- but I- mmph" your words was suddenly interrupted when a large hand covered your mouth.

"But (name)-chin is already taken. And she's mine and I don't share." Murasakibara Atsushi stood behind you covering your mouth from speaking up further-he glared lazily at Tsukamoto who backed away in surprise.

"Who-who are you?"

"How rude- aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name first?" Murasakibara said.

"I'm Tsukamoto- (name)'s ex-boyfriend."

"Hm.." you heard Murasakibara's lazy sound. "I thought you're somebody" he murmured, then he took his hand off your mouth.

"Atsushi-" you breathed out. "You scared me." You scolded.

"You see, you weren't watching me earlier- and this guy here is taking up your time." Murasakibara pouted at Tsukamoto.

"This guy?"

"Gomen, Atsushi. We were just talking."

"But he looks like he wanted to take you away, (name)-chin." Murasakibara's hand around on your shoulder tightened.

"Atsushi." Your voice was gentle but it was warning him, and the purple giant frowned.

"(Name), were not yet done talking- I want your answer later-"

Hearing Tsukamoto's words, Murasakibara pulled you immediately, lifting you up on his shoulder easily like a sack of potato.

"Uwaaa! Atsushi! -what what- why?" You gasped out in surprise, struggling to make him put you down,

"But this guy wants to take you away (name)-chin!" Murasakibara groaned at the sight of Tsukamoto. "(Name)-chin is mine!" His voice growled throughout the gym. Making the rest of the bystander student to look at your direction and Himuro's attention to where you are.

You flushed red in embarrassment at your current position on Murasakibara's shoulder- who was hauling you easily.

"I'm taking (name)-chin now!" Murasakibara glared at Tsukamoto who was standing there like he was standing in front of a bear who wanted to have his head off-frozen.

And Murasakibara went off with you on his shoulder.

"Atsushi...please put me down-" you told him; To be honest, you were starting feel sick from Atsushi's way of carrying you. You're up too high on his shoulder- and your stomach is getting pressed-you feel sick...right totally now.

"I don't feel good anymore-please?" You said, covering you mouth, to help you prevent yourself from throwing up.

Moments later, you found yourself on the infirmary where he placed you down on one of the beds there.

"Atsushi- I just had my lunch- and yet you-" you covered your mouth, and you look so pale-"please get me a bucket from there-" and Murasakibara immediately stood up and took the bucket where the nurse has been placing it and held it in front of you.

You threw up pathetically.

* * *

"What was it about?" Himuro came up to where Tsukamoto was left standing in surprise.

"Uh-he took (name) off- you should be taking care of him-"

"Ah?" Himuro raised a brow at him. "Aren't you from Xx Gakuen?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I'm from xx Gakuen,"

"Ah sou. But why are you here?"

"For (name)- I want to-"

"But (name)-chan is already with Atsushi." He smiled at Tsukamoto. "And in behalf of the basketball team, we don't want you to interfere with our ace's business. Eh really gets handful you know- it was already hard keeping him playing when he say you move beside (name)-chan." He said with a smile that almost make Tsukamoto feel like he's facing the angel of death.

"Now, off you go. And we don't want let him go after you now, don't we?"

Tsukamoto was speechless. It was like everyone was against of him even though they didn't know him yet- and that purple giant is your boyfriend!?

"I know what you are thinking. Yes, everyone will like you when you make our ace mad. And like what I said, in behalf of the entire basketball team, I am telling you to go back to your school." Himuro repeated.

"I-i should go-"

"Yes, yes you should." Himuro smiled at him approvingly.

* * *

"I'm very sorry (name)-chin." Murasakibara pouted at you while sitting on the stool next to your bed. He wasn't holding anything- no food, snacks, nor even candy.

He haven't left you alone and you know that he's regretting his actions earlier. You smiled. It's the first time you've seen him act like that. Was he really that threatened?

Gods! And all of the people- Tsukamoto? He haven't met him yet- well...you haven't seen him after 5 years either...so...

You smiled at Atsushi.

"Atsushi." You called, and Murasakibara looked up at you.

"Atsushi, I want some Pringles." You suddenly said, smiling at him. "Would you mind getting one for me and get some candies for yourself too?"

"But- I don't want to leave (name)-chin on her own."

"Atsushi, its fine. I feel good now. You just squished my stomach-but I feel good now, okay?" You said. "I can handle myself." You assured him. "And besides, you haven't had any snacks since the game ended didn't you?"

"It's because of that guy- being close to (name)-chin!" You smiled at Murasakibara, he's so tall like 208cm yet he's like a little by inside.

"Come here." You motioned for him to go to you closer, he leaned down on the bed where you were sitting under the covers. "Atsushi" you said, "Tsukamoto is an old friend- he's an ex-boyfriend, but you don't need to fear him in all ways- you're the one I love. Didn't I tell you that already?" Murasakibara pouted.

"But (name)-chin-"

"You don't believe me, Atsushi?" You wrapped your arms around Murasakibara's neck, pulling him down to you with a pout. He looked up to you lazily and confused.

"Atsushi doesn't believe me?" You asked him again, "what do you want me to do to make you believe, Atsushi-kun?"

"Hm?" This lit up Murasakibara's spirit. "I once saw Muro-chin and his girlfriend kissing - I want to try it," Murasakibara looked up to you with a lazy look on his eyes.

You froze upon hearing his answer and smiled.

Yeah. You've been together with Murasakibara for 3 months now, and you haven't had your first kiss with him yet- not like you don't want to- but it's not an issue between you and him...not until now.

"Atsushi-kun, wants a kiss?"

"Mm."

You looked at Murasakibara- he wasn't teasing you- he looks curious though.

"Okay. A kiss it is then." You smiled. "Now close your eyes first."

"Mm. Okay." Murasakibara closed his eyes and waited for you to kiss him. You smiled at how innocent his face looks like. You leaned closer to his face and placed a small kiss on his lips- Murasakibara had his eyes open in the process.

"There- are you happy?" You looked at him with a small flush on your face.

"Mm." Atsushi smiled and wrapped his long hands around you back. "Just as I thought, (name)-chin is sweeter than any candy," Murasakibara murmured, before planting a kiss in your lips again, this time though, he wanted to put his tongue in.

"(Name)-chin, open up a little." He said, you panicked, nervously stuttered 'what' but Murasakibara just gave you a smirk; He parted your lips apart a little and leaned to kiss you more and deeper- your tongues fighting for dominance-you tried to fight though but Murasakibara didn't let you win.

When he pulled away, your face was flushed and red. It wasn't your first kiss- but it was the first time it lasted that long-and you wondered are you even Murasakibara's first girlfriend-he said you were his first girlfriend- but why is he so good in kissing- he's even better than you-.

"So cute, (name)-chin. I want to take you home and always have you on a bed." He commented as he lick his lips. "(Name)-chin taste so sweet. I want more."

"A-atsushi-" and this time he pounced on you.

"With this, I don't need to have snacks- (name)-chin is enough for me." He said before he said 'itadakimasu' and started eating you-in which you let him do so.

_Meanwhile outside the infirmary was Himuro, holding a plastic full of snacks for Atsushi-but he hadn't have the heart to interrupt Atsushi's business. He just leaned down at the infirmary door and waited for the two of you to finish...kissing...and he smiled, happy for Murasakibara._

Of course Murasakibara believes in you- he just felt lazy to go out and buy snack-after all Tsukamoto might appear again and, it's not you, but Tsukamoto who he doesn't have faith in.

He made a mental note not to leave you watching at the bleachers- instead he'll ask coach to let you stay at the bleachers that the players are using to prevent other people to take you away.

After all, you're his. And he doesn't share. The last time he shared- was Kuroko and Aomine took him from him and now, that bastard Kagami took Kuroko. At least now, he has you.

"(Name)-chin, I'm tired. Can I sleep here beside you?"

"No- Atsushi- no!" You stopped him.

"But why?"

"We need to go back to class and the nurse might caught us-its not appropriate for man and woman our age to sleep together in a place like this-"

"Then if it's in my room- will that be okay?"

"Y-yeah- I think so." You answered unsurely.

"Then I want to go home now."

"But we still have class in the afternoon." You reasoned.

"Then after that." Murasakibara pouted, you can clearly see the disappointment on his eyes.

"Hai, hai after that." You sighed and patted Murasakibara's head like he's a good boy.

**_The End._**

"Wait- (name)-chin!" You looked at Murasakibara.

"Can I also get a kiss later?" You stared at Murasakibara , a blush slightly appearing on your cheeks again.

"Hai hai." You answered shyly and defeatedly- you just can't say no to that innocent look on Murasakibara's face.

'Atsushi-kun is a cunning idiot.' You silently commented. But you like him and love him like that.

* * *

A/N:

Gomen! This just suddenly popped into my head. I know…it's not good, I know.

Will make up for this lame one next chapter.


	17. Himuro I pt1

You and Himuro are friends- we can't say that you two are best of friends-but you are closer to him than any other girls around the campus.

Aside from that, another fact between the two of you is that if Himuro is a 'warm heart, cool head' type of person, you are the opposite, a 'hot head, cold heart'...not exactly.

Himuro Tatsuya thinks you are the sweetest- even though you're a loud and crappy person. Well, you are one of the nicest around- its just that when you are panicking and you're in a bad mood you tend to say the wrong things at the wrong time and worse- you act before you think.

That is why whenever Himuro had a chance when he's free from practice, he always come and see you during your breaks and most of the time even on your way home. The later part though only occurred lately- when he heard that your latest boyfriend broke up.

"Himuro-san?" you frowned when you saw him outside the karaoke bar one afternoon. It was a normal Saturday, there was no class and there was no assignment to finish and so you decided to hang out with some of your friends for karaoke; then while your friends was singing their asses off, you got a msg from Himuro saying that he was outside the Karaoke where you were hanging out.

"Ah! How did you know I was here?" You asked him.

"Ah, I was just passing by and I saw you and your friends- I was with Atsushi." Himuro said, smiling at you with his charming face.

"Murasakibara-san too?" You looked around but Murasakibara wasn't there.

"He left to get some of his snacks. But he'll be around later." Himuro said. You looked up at the mysterious guy in front of you and he was still giving you a smile that goes like 'wont-you-invite-me-to-join-you-guys-smile'.

"Ah...sou..." you sweat dropped at the obviousness of his smile. "Himura-san, would you like to join us?" You sighed and his smiles lift up.

"Eh? Is that okay?"

He look so happy. You commented silently.

"Yeah. Though I don't think you'll like what you'll see when you get inside- but you really look like you want me to invite you so-" you murmured, yet your murmurs was being ignored by Himuro who was looking forward in joining your group.

The two of you stopped in front of a room and you turned up to him with a serious face.

"Himuro-san." You said.

"Hm? Yes, (name)-chan?"

"It's a goukon...so..." you said, and opened the door before Himuro could respond; and the moment you opened the door the room went completely silent and the girls turned to Himuro...and slowly their faces turned red followed by random squeals and screams of a fangirl.

The next thing that Himuro knew is that he was pulled to sit between two of his school mates, and they're entertaining him like those entertainment you can experience in a host club- the difference is just that the girl were the one entertaining him.

'Himuro-san, we're so lucky (name)-chan was able to pull you here and join us'

Himuro-san here, Himuro-kun there.

"(Name)-chan sure have a good looking friend." One of the boys told you, passing you a cup of soda, you looked up at him before taking the cup.

"Don't worry it's just soda." He then sat down beside you. "Aren't you (ex)'s girlfriend?" Hearing the name you slowly looked at him with a cold expression that hid behind a very innocent smile.

"Ex-girlfriend." You corrected,

"Ah yea. Ex." He smiled, patting your head. "So that was why I saw dating Yuki...they were still going on for 6 months now you know?" Your eyes narrowed fractionally as you count back some months.

"How long were you and him together again? Like a year right? Broke up when-2 months ago?" He made sure his voice was a little comforting making him sound like he's on your side. "Didn't that sound like he two timed you?"

You looked away and back at the screen where your friend was dedicating a song for Himuro.

"I feel like killing him." You murmured, "but then we already split up- and so I don't care about him anymore..."

"Let see...(name)-chan, do you wanna get him back for what he has done to you?"

"No I'm not interested-"

"You see I really like you." You face was suddenly forced to look at his face, though it was done gently, you dont appreciate the fact that he forced you to look at him when you were really not interested. "And I think (ex)-kun will not like it when he sees us together-isn't that cool- making him jealous or something?" He suggested.

You looked at him boringly. Yes, the fact that you'll get to stir (ex) up is tempting- but the other thing is this guy here- you just don't appreciate him that much- specially because you just met him- and he just happen to know (ex).

You gave him a thoughtful look. Then there was silence between you two- and he knows you were thinking of his suggestion.

Meanwhile, Himuro who was smiling here and there as the girls circle around him was also paying attention to your conversation. He knows its eavesdropping but he just can't help it.

The next thing happened is that this guy who knows you ex placed his arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him and took out his phone.

"Let's take a commemoration photo."

"But I didn't agree to it ye-"

"Its fine its f-"

"(Name)-chan!" But suddenly Himuro pulled you away from the guy.

"Eh-!?" Taking your bag and took you out of the karaoke bar in less than a moment. The situation was too fast for you to sink in that you could only just look up at Himuro with the eyes that looks like asking for 'what happened?'.

"(Name)." He said, you can clearly see that his voice was strained and that he's holding back from irritation. "Are you out of your mind!?" He shouted. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Why are you shouting at me!?" You shouted back upon recovering from shock. "Aren't I the one who is supposed to ask you that!? . !?"

"You were letting him touch you!" Himuro snapped grabbing your wrist.

"He wasn't touching me! He was just taking a picture."

"Even so- he was all over you!" Himuro looks so angry that his actions made you confuse-wasn't he normally the calm and composed one between the two if you- and yet...

"So what!? You have nothing to do with this- and you were the one who looks like you wanted to come with us." And yet ignoring all the thoughts you have noticed from Himuro's actions, you snapped back at him- after all you're the hot headed one here.

"I can do whatever I want you know! Who are you to to get mad about it!" You continued- after that Himuro looked surprise upon realization- you felt that his grip in your wrist loosened...and you felt cold all over your body.

There you go again- not thinking...just talking.

"...oh yeah...who am I?" You heard him murmur "do whatever you want." He said finally and then he turned around and walked away leaving you on your own at the busy streets.

You were frozen for a moment. And you actually just realize now what you just said to him...covering your eyes with your free hand, you wiped the threatening tears that were starting to build up.

And he was just being nice...

You wondered that time why your heart was beating painfully you cannot breathe normally-like there is something that's making it feel...heavy.

This is new...you didn't even felt this one when you fight with (ex). When you broke up with (ex) there wasn't any tiny bit of pain...but your pride was damaged because he was two timing you- the rest you have no reason. You just want (ex) to suffer- of course you'll take revenge-...and as for Himuro-you don't want to think of him now- you decided.

You placed you hand on top of your chest and you can feel the heart beating rather painfully when you think of Himuro...but Himuro, you decided is just a friend. so you should leave him be then.

Regret...

Regret is something you don't do-you have too much pride to do that and it's a waste of time.

Well…

That was what you were trying to say to yourself to ease the thumping of your heart.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello minna, so there was a lot of call for a Himuro Chappie…So here you go the first part. I'm not entirely sure of this though…so like Nijimura and Makoto this is my first attempt for a Himuro. Im not quite familiar of Himuro…so sorry if this come out a little lame.


	18. Himuro I pt2

"_**Maybe I should apologize to him? He was just looking after me…" **_You said to yourself after that day when you got home.

But then…you didn't get the chance to get near him, because the Monday that came after that incident, was the start of the school festival and you were told to take charge of the bazaar your class are having…and this helped you to take you and Himuro's argument off of your head.

"(name)-chan, can you go upstairs for more stock of this…" one of your classmates asked you. So you stood up and took the list from her and walked back up to the classroom…

But when you reached the third floor you were surprised how everything changed. You can't tell which way was the stock room's direction is.

'_What the fuck?'_ You silently cursed.

You continued walking until you ended up standing on a classroom with a signboard 'Fortune Telling Booth'.

"Next."

You heard a voice, you looked behind you and found no one standing in line, so you just shrugged it off and decided to walk past the room-but the voice called again.

"You standing there, why are you not entering?" the voice that seems to be coming from a woman demanded. You turned to the door and frowned, yet you entered.

"Konichiwa, oujo-chan." She greeted, she was wearing a black cloak covering her face and in front of her was a crystal ball. "What can I do for you today?"

"Uh-huh…" you sighed, "I want to know where the stock room is." You said.

"EH?" The woman was surprised at your question. "No love life? No problems?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that I am only asking you a simple thing?" you raised a brow at her. Realizing her mistake, she coughed.

"Y-you're right." She then cleared her throat and started to move her hands on the crystal ball like she could see something on it. "The stock room…is on the left wing of the building." She said.

"Great. Thanks for that." You said and dropped a coin on the donation box in front of her before you turned away and left her on her own.

* * *

It was after lunch when you finalized the counting of the morning sales of your booth. This time you can have free time to wonder around while your classmates will be in charge—but since you have nothing to do and you're still too tired to wonder around you decided to go back to your classroom, since your class was doing a bazaar, they are all at the field that means the room is basically…empty.

You sat down on your chair and turned it facing the window where you can feel the cold breeze coming from the outside. You were starting to doze off…when a cold thing touched your cheeks.

You jolted up back to life and almost fall down the chair and you looked up only to find Himuro standing there behind your seat, with a smile and holding a plastic bag of bento and cold drinks.

"Thanks for the good work." He greeted. You flushed from embarrassment and awkwardness of the situation. You just hated him the other day, and here he is now, visiting you again like nothing happened…and with a charming smile at that.

"Hi-Himuro-san!" you murmured surprise.

"(name), I brought you lunch and cold drinks." He said, "I dropped by at your station but they said you went to take a nap somewhere so…" He smiled and placed the bento on the table.

'_AH! I should apologize from the other day!'_

"Himuro-san! The other day-" he stopped you from finishing your sentence.

"It's alright. It was my fault from interfering with your business." He smiled at you and patted your head.

"No- I"

"It's fine. It's fine. Let's not talk about it anymore. I want my friendship with (name)-chan to be as good as always." He said to you.

"I think its fine…Himuro-san looking after me…"you murmured in embarrassment. And Himuro looked at you with curiosity.

"Did you say something, (name)?" he asked.

"No- Nothing." You murmured.

"Great. We're friends again right?" You looked up at him and you can feel the hard thumping of your heart…it wasn't just hard thumping…but a painful one at that.

'_Why do I hurt inside?'_ you asked yourself, _'whenever he says that we're friends…?'_

You looked down at the bento he got for you and opened it; but while you were at it, Himuro was eyeing you carefully. Watching your every move. When you looked up at him he just smiled at you.

Together, the two of you ate lunch quietly at the classroom.

"Ah! There you are (name)-chan!" the door suddenly slide open revealing your classmate who was looking for you. "Can you replace Suki at booth 1? She was called by the sensei, and I can't find the others…you're the only one who can help. Please." She said, hurriedly.

"Aa. Yeah…sure." you answered, luckily you were almost don't with lunch, and Himuro just smiled at you.

"Can I help too?" Himuro asked. You turned to him immediately.

"That would be really great Himuro-kun!" Your classmate answered. "Booth one is near the west building." She thanked the two of you before she went off to look for other classmates that she can ask for help.

"You really don't have to help us you know." You told Himuro. "Don't your class have your own?"

"Well…our class is doing a haunted house. And we have too much people, so I have free time." He said to you.

"Okay, then."

The two of you were assigned at booth one, near the west building. And there were students and outsiders looking around. And your booth has the most number of customers because Himuro was there.

"Eh? Himuro-chan, aren't you supposed to be at the Haunted House?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, I have free time, so I came here to help my friend." Himuro smiled at the girls and they squealed.

"kyaaaa~!" they squealed, "Himuro-chan is so kind! She's so lucky!" they echoed.

You just sweat dropped at the fangirls. Well, you have nothing against them, at least they're buying. Then they squealed again when Himuro thanked them for coming.

"Is she really just your friend?" one of his fangirls asked, and your eyes looked up at them in surprise.

"eh?!"

"(Name)-chan here is a special friend…" he said, you turned to him with a slight blush at his introduction, and he placed his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him "Like a sister." he added.

"That's great!" the girls cheered, "For a second there we thought you're lovers or something." They said.

You silently frowned at that, and slightly pushed Himuro's arm away, he was busy entertaining other girls who was buying around. Himuro glanced at you from your action.

'Like a sister…' you said to yourself. 'Why do I feel so sad about it?' you asked yourself as you clean up the remaining items at your booth.

"(NAME)-CHAN! ABUNAI!" you snapped out of your thoughts and when you turned you didn't notice that one of the girls who was circling around Himuro accidentally bumping you down on the ground.

"AHH!" the girl was surprised when he turned to you and was sorry about it, she helped you up "Senpai, are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"!" You winced when you stood up. "I-I'm good yeah…don't worry about it." You looked down on your foot and it seems like you twisted it…a little. Himuro was beside you immediately, and helped you up with a frown on his face.

"You don't look good." He said as he kneeled down check on you ankle.

"I-Im fine, Himuro-san." You assured him and slightly distanced yourself from him. You really don't feel like being around him right now. Your emotions are all mixed up and everything.

"You twisted your ankle." He reminded you again, pressing the matter.

"I said its fine! You don't have to worry about me!" You snapped again at him. "I'm not your sister or anything! I can handle myself!" You grumbled and he stood up upon hearing you snap at him again…but this time he just stared at you. And you tuned away trying to get back inside the booth where a nice chair was placed inside where you can rest your ankle.

Upon hearing you snap at Himuro, the girls scrambled around away from your booth.

"(name)-chan!" two of your classmates came to you "We heard you got hurt you okay—you should go to the infirmary we'll take care of this here." They said worriedly.

"I'll call Kaichou to get you here." One of your classmates suggested, you sighed and frowned when they insisted.

"You don't need to call him; I'll take here to the infirmary myself." Himuro suddenly interrupted your conversation and before you can cast him a glare, you were pulled up and carried like a princess.

"I said I'm okay-Himuro! Wait! Put me down!" you gasped and held onto his uniform instinctively when he carried you like a princess.

"I'll take her there." Himuro said and carried you to one of the empty classroom.

"Why are we here?" You asked Himuro "You said you'll take me to the clinic!" you shouted.

"You said you were fine." Himuro looked at you as he placed you down on the table in front of him and he sat down at the chair in front of you and lift your foot up and placed it on top of his knee to have a better look at it you winced when he tilted your foot to side.

"Ow."

"And you said you where 'okay'." He muttered, and glared at you; you bit your lip guiltily and looked away.

"You should've taken me to the clinic not here."

"Stay here." He ordered. "I'll get bandages and ice." He instructed as he left the room to get the things he just said.

When you were alone by yourself, you frowned and looked around-the room looks like the chemistry lab. And he placed you at the instructor's table. Beside you was a sink, and you turned on the water to try if it's working. You opened the faucet and water came out - it was cold. You took off your shoe and your sock and rinsed your injured foot the cold water was soothing the slight pain you were feeling.

"Stupid Himuro - leaving me on my own here in the chemistry lab…" you murmured irritated. "What if ghost comes out of this place!? And look at those oddly looking skeletal system…it looks like they're going to devour your soul."

"Devouring your soul would be unforgivable." Someone behind you murmured, you yelped but he grabbed you and held you down to prevent you from falling off the table. "Relax, it's just me." Himuro said.

"YOU IDIOT!" you hit him on the shoulders and he just chuckled.

"so you think those things will devour your soul huh?" Himuro asked.

"YES! They don't have souls so they'll get one from their victims and then soon they'll take their skin and flesh too…" You explained animatedly like a grade schooler.

"Uh-huh…" he let you talk until you were satisfied.

"And that's what (ex's first name)'s younger sister told me."

"(ex's first name)'s?" he asked. "Who is he? It's my first time hearing that name from you." You looked at him as he placed an ice bag on your injured ankle.

"(ex's last name)." You answered quietly.

You felt that his touch became rougher.

"OW!" you jolted and this surprised Himuro.

"So-sorry." He said, soothing your ankle.

"Is that how you suppose to treat your sister?" you muttered, irritated. Himuro looked up at you with an expression you can't comprehend. "W-what?" you asked him, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you really want me to treat you like a younger sister?" he suddenly asked. You looked at him unsurely.

"Weren't you the one who told them that?" you returned to him. "Now stop asking me questions that will trouble us, _onii-san_."

"Listen (name)." Himuro said, placing your foot down, and he stood up, "I'm not really into playing brother and sister with you." Leaned down placing both his hands on the side of your thighs, locking you in place-between him and the table.

You tried to lean away but the teacher's table was already at the corner—wall stopping you from leaning away more further more.

"Now, answer one question for me."

"O-okay-"

"What is that you prefer us as friends or us as more than friends?" Himuro asked. "If you choose chose more than friends that will make me happier to oblige, but if you chose to stay as friends…" he paused, "I will not be granting that wish. Instead I will leave you on your own. And pretend that we never knew each other at all."

"Hi-Himuro-san!" you scolded him. "I- I just don't want to lose you—but that's too much."

"I was planning to go slow, but I guess it won't be necessary. I'll just make you understand that you like me not just as friend but as a man." Himuro gave you his charming smile. "One last question." He said and he made you look at him in the eye…well…his only visible eye.

"Do you hate the thought of me drifting away?"

"Huh?"

"You said you don't want to lose me – but I just don't want to be an older brother, so I'll make this easier. Do you hate the thought of me drifting away?"

"Himuro-san…"

"I want answer, (name)." He ordered with a smile.

"I- I d-don't want you to drift away." You stuttered.

"Then," He slowly grabbed your chin and made you look into him. "…be my girlfriend."

"…" you looked at him, surprised. "W-what!?"

"If it's impossible to bear with the fact that I will go away, then you should deal with me the way I want you to." He said.

"A-aren't you being too much?" you pushed him a little back.

"Well, I'm betting all my luck on you." He said "Because I love (name)." he finished, you stared at him and you felt speechless. "And also, I'm going to be more selfish this time. So bear with me." He said, and before you could give him a piece of your mind, he pulled you down to him and connects your lips.

"!" your eyes were wide as he took you in for a surprise kiss, and then when he pulled away a little, you found s smirk on his lips.

"Why me…" you whispered looking away.

"Why you indeed…" he repeated… "Well, it's because you are the exact opposite of me. You're a hot headed and doesn't think before you act. That's why I can't leave you alone…the next thing I know I've been always looking for you. And even though you hate me I try to get near you back again. Even if it means to tease you to make you realize some things too." He explained, "and I can see it on the way you flinch whenever I say 'friends' and when I called you a little sister at the booth earlier." You backed away from him, he was giving you a creepy knowing look and smile that sent chills up to your spine.

The fact that you know that he was right was the one that made you irritated. And he knows that you know it already too.

"(name)-chan is so cute." He commented. "Close your eyes." He said using his hands to cover your eyes and leaning in again for another kiss where there was an addition of tongues and nipping on your bottom lip.

"Haaah!" you pulled away panting for air. "You kissed me HIMURO!" you accused.

"Yes. It's our first and second kiss as lovers." He said like it was the most normal thing to say, you could only cover your mouth and hide your face away from here.

"So cute." He commented at you reaction. "So pure and so honest."

"I'll hit you!" you threatened him.

"You can hit me all you want, but for how shall we take care of your ankle first?" he suggested as he pulled your hand off your mouth for another peck on the lips before completely releasing you from his hold.

"AH! Just as I thought." a voice suddenly made you turn to the direction of the door. Where you found the purple giant - - - Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah! Murasakibara-kun!"

"Atsushi." Himuro acknowledged, as he started wrapping bandage around your ankle.

"Muro-chin is so sly." Murasakibara said as he munches on his mouth the pocky stick. "You knew I was there all along and yet you didn't stop." Murasakibara accused.

"It's because you're disturbing us." Himuro responded with a smile. You looked at Murasakibara with a small flush on your face.

'He saw!' you knew he saw it. 'HE FUCKING SAW IT!'

"Muro-chin is a sly idiot." Murasakibara said, his look moving from Himuro to you. "But it looks good. Can I try it too?" He turned to you and you flushed out in embarrassment ten folds.

"No, Atsushi." Himuro stood up and pulled you down gently back on the floor. "(Name)-chan is mine. You can't borrow her." Himuro said, as if reprimanding Atsushi. "I won't lend him to anyone either." He added as he pushed the strands of hair sticking on your face to the back of your ear.

"How stingy."

"You should just do it with (Atsushi's girlfriend name) sometime." Himuro took your hand with him and kissed your fingers. Making you blush more.

"Muro-chin is so mean."

"If it's with (name). I am the meanest." Himuro smiled at you, and you can only look away from him, but you never took your hand from him…and were still entwined with his.

You sighed quietly, how did this end up like this again?

You fucking don't know.

I don't know either.

Go ask Himuro yourself.

* * *

**a/n:**

What happened, I just let my hand do the work, my head is killing me already, I suddenly forget what I was going to do on the chapter 2 and it ended up like this. Should I change?

Please leave something. I really need feedback on this!

(begs and bows)


	19. Kiyoshi I pt 1

"Ah! Auntie!" Your cousin that you didn't know that much called your mother's attention, you sat there quietly to take the necessary attention off you.

"Ah, Itoko-chan! Congratulations!" Your mother greeted her with a kiss on the cheeks and a tight hug.

It was your cousin Itoko's wedding. It was a short notice-she suddenly called to tell your mother that she needs to be really there and so you and were dragged along too.

"Auntie, you're with (name)-chan right?" She asked and looked at you over your mother's shoulder. You smiled at her slightly. It's not that you don't like her or anything, but you are just sleepy as hell, the wedding was held in a garden, and it started 5pm and its already 9:30pm and you're tired as hell.

"Yeah." Your mother answered and called you over and you followed, standing next to your mother and smiling again. "Say hi to your cousin."

"Hi. Nee-chan,"

"Ah! You've grown so fast (name)-chan! I bet you can remember me anymore!" You really don't. And the conversation went on and on.

You finally had the time to sit down while your mother was conversing with other relatives. And it was then when a brown haired young man older than you by like...4 years approached you.

"Hi." He said, you looked up into him and saw an equally beautiful brown orbs.

"Um...Hi...?" You answered unsurely. He chuckled at you and smiled sitting down on the empty seat beside you.

"This seat here isn't taken...I hope?" He asked. You looked around and nodded. You looked at your now empty plate.

"Which side are you? Groom or the bride?" He suddenly asked, you looked up at him slowly like you don't care he exist, and realize that he was talking to you...again.

"The bride. Itoko-neechan, is my Itoko." You answered with a small smile you usually offer a stranger.

"Ah! I'm from the groom!" He suddenly beamed with happiness. "But was associated with itoko too - and we're kind of close too."

"Ahh." You really don't know how to respond to that, so you only nodded at him.

"Say, do you like basketball?" He asked suddenly, you looked up at him and noticed that he do have a tall frame even seated on a chair, probably a basketball player too no?

"No." You answered, his face turned sad and surprised. "But I don't dislike it." You added and his face lightened up.

"Weew! For a second there I thought you hated the game." He sighed with relief.

"The ball was the problem; I used to get hit with the ball...in the face." You said, explaining to him. "I'm not that flexible where I can immediately dodge a flying ball. But I do watch games...it was a requirement that we have to fulfil in college."

"Well, at least you don't hate the game itself." He smiled, "I play basketball during High School. Though I was injured and had to leave the team on my third year for rehabilitation- we were able to play again sometimes during college and street basket."

"You're a player?" You asked him, suddenly, all the awkwardness were gone and you were responding to him with words not less than three.

"Yeah..." and the conversation went on, until he was called by a brunette girl wearing a nice dress that matches his own suit.

"Teppei, there you are!" She called, her voice was like of a commanding chief that made you look up at her, a slight frown forming on your face "I was wondering where you went after the dinner."

"Ah, haha" the guy seated beside you scratched the back of his head apologetically. "I was sorry sorry." He said, and turned to you. "I'm sorry, I have to go back to my table for a while," he said to you and you just responded with a nod.

The guy you were just talking to, stood up and followed his girlfriend(?) after smiling at your direction...you smiled at him too; the next thing was you were asked by your mother 'who you were talking to?'

"I don't know, never got his name." You answered, oh yeah! You didn't ask for his name. But it doesn't even matter-he has a girlfriend too. You admit that moment that he was fun to talk to, and kinda cute in his own way.

"Hmmm...Okay, you ready to leave now?" Your mother asked.

"Yeah sure," was you only answer, and then you followed your mother to where you cousin Itoko was to congratulate her again and to bit goodbye.

You looked back expecting to see him again, but eventually there was no sign of him...there and everywhere.

Walking to the parking lot, you decided to give up on finding him again.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Kiyoshi Teppei was panting as he ran to get back to the table where he left you, 30 minutes ago.

Empty.

He panted, and sighed disappointedly.

"You missed my cousin; she just left a moment ago with her auntie." Itoko said with a knowing smile on her face, beside her was his husband who was smiling ay Teppei too.

"You should go after her; they still might be at the parking." Itoko said, and her groom- now husband, nodded in agreement.

"Hai." Teppei smiled at them and immediately went to the direction of the parking lot...

Itoko leaned on her husband's shoulder lovingly, as they watch Teppei's retreating back.

"Why does this scene look familiar?" Itoko asked her husband, Mitobe with a knowing smile on her face. Mitobe just nodded at her and smiled back apologetically,

"Ah, it was because this is almost similar, to how we met right?" She giggled as she hugged her husband, who returned the action with equal passion.

"Mm.."

"But you missed me right?"

"Mm."

"I hope he catch up with her though." Itoko wished, "it's my first time seeing Kiyoshi-senpai looking so disappointed like that."

When Kiyoshi reached the parking, there was no sign of any car there anymore. He panted and dropped himself back down at the bench on the side and tried to catch his breath.

"Ahh...I missed you this time...I hope we can see each other sometime again in the future." He smiled and looked at the starry sky. "Then we'll play basketball. I'll teach you to be not afraid of a basketball."

_**-Year later-**_

"Ah! You idiot Teppei!" Riko's voice boomed outside the kindergarten. "It's over here! Over here!"

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen!" Teppei called back as he walked to where Riko was and offered his arm for Riko to hold-who took it immediately with a smile.

"I wonder where Hyuuga is?" He murmured, looking behind them as they walk into the kindergarten quietly.

It was break time for all the teachers there and the children are all napping, when they came to visit their friend, Kuroko - who owns a kindergarten.

Riko fished her phone out, and dialled his number.

"Oi, Kuroko, we're outside the kindergarten!" Riko said, then seconds later, a room from the corner opened and Kuroko peeked from there.

"Coach, I'm over here." He called their attention.

"Kuroko." Kiyoshi greeted, and Riko sighed as they both walk into the room.

The room was quiet, but there were no children anywhere, it was probably Kuroko's office.

"Welcome, Coach, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko greeted, "Captain isn't here?" he looked around.

"Ah, Junpei's on his way, he had something to finish with my father." Riko explained. "He'll be here soon." Riko sat herself down on the couch, and sighed from tiredness of walking.

"Kamisama! This is tiresome." Riko complained, "Next time the male should be the one to get pregnant." Kiyoshi chuckled and patted Riko's back.

"It's okay, take a rest." Was Kiyoshi's gentle reply to Riko and then he turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko, I heard that the other Kiseki was also working near your school, is that for real?"

"Hai, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko agreed. "Aomine and Kise's children are enrolled here." Kuroko informed them and looked at his watch for a short moment, "those two will be here shortly." He sighed.

As if on cue, the door burst open and a blue haired boy entered the room holding his fishing rod.

"Konichiwa Tetsu-sensei!" it was a little Aomine, running around the room, like he never saw that there was other people sitting there at the couch. "Tetsu-sensei, stupid Kise jumped on a paddle. Now he's dirty!" he said.

"Ah!" Kiyoshi leaned down to take a good look on the little boy. "Is this Aomine's child?"

"Hai." Kuroko sighed. "Now, where are sensei and the others?" Kuroko leaned down at lift up the little Aomine who was now looking at Kiyoshi who stood up.

"Whoa!" the little Aomine gasped, "You're like so tall like dad!" he commented, amused.

Kiyoshi chuckled, and patted the young Aomine's head.

"He's such a nice kid."

"Are you playing basketball too?" He asked, Kuroko could only sigh and pass Kiyoshi the young boy for them to have a nice conversation while Riko has her one eye opened with a smile as she watched Kiyoshi play with the little boy.

"Yes, I once played with your father back during our high school days." He answered.

"I'm sorry, coach. They're such a nuisance here in the office." Kuroko apologized "Would you like to go to the other room?" Kuroko asked Riko who just smiled.

"No, I'm good here." She said, "I'm used to little brats like this. Kogane's twins are always at the gym with my other son." She smiled, "and it was also hell there…but I find them comforting." She smiled at Kuroko who smiled back at him."

"Ah! Kise you sly idiot!" suddenly they heard a small kid voice booming from outside. "Pretending you're hurt to get a lift from sensei!"

"Ah, they're here." Kuroko noted, upon hearing the voice of his partner's child.

Hearing this, the little Aomine's head snapped towards the direction of the door and struggled from Kiyoshi's arm who put him down upon registering what he wanted. And the azure-haired boy irritated walked to the door to get a good view of the others.

"AHH! Kise! You idiot! You planned this!" they heard the little Aomine shouted followed by a gasped coming from a woman.

"There they go again." Kuroko sighed, and walked towards the door, Kiyoshi followed.

"Shuddap Ahomine!" they heard another small voice. "I got here first! And you too Bakagami!"

"Ah! Takeru-kun." Kiyoshi called the attention of the young red head who was arguing with a little blonde boy who looked like Kise's child who was carried by a woman who has her back against Kuroko and Him.

"Ah! Uncle Kiyoshi!" the little Kagami said, and walking towards Kagami's arms who lifted him up.

"You're taller now, that you were last year." Kiyoshi commented.

"Ah, sensei." Kuroko called, as he approached the young sensei who was turned to face them finally. "You must be tired, let me take Ryuki from you." Kuroko offered, but the little blonde won't let go of the woman.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-sensei. I can still handle him. You seem to have visitors. And more will arrive too." The sweet voice of the woman made Kiyoshi do a double take at her direction.

"Aomine-san and Kise-san are on their way here too." She added, then she looked past Kuroko and nodded at Kiyoshi who was standing there mesmerized at her.

"Konichiwa," the young sensei greeted Kiyoshi, who was still standing there with a flushed face and also speechless.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-senpai, this is my new teacher, (full name). She started two months ago. And it seems that the Kiseki children likes her too." Kuroko, lift up Aomine, who was still trying to pull the little Kise off of (first name).

"Konichiwa." (name) greeted, nodding slightly at Kiyoshi's direction.

"NO! NO! Stupid Ahomine!" little Kise kicked off Aomine's hand off and Kuroko caught Aomine on his arms. "Sensei is mine!" Kise announced "Daddy said, he'll marry her!"

"Eh!?" (name) was surprised, but just ignored what the little Kise said. "Don't say things like that Ryuki." (name) patted the little Kise's head.

"EHHH!?" this louder one was coming from Kiyoshi who was so surprised he almost dropped Kagami's son…ALMOST. But he had his arms around Kiyoshi's neck so he was okay.

Kuroko and (name) turned to Kiyoshi in surprise.

"Why?"

"Aren't you Itoko-san's Itoko!?"Kiyoshi pointed at her.

"Itoko?"

"Mitobe-senpai's?"

"H-hai." The young sensei, nodded.

"Ah! It's me! It's me! The one who was talking to you at the table!?" Kiyoshi pressed.

"Ah!" realization hits her then that moment as she looked into his brown hair, and equally brown eyes…add to it his body's frame…

It was as if the time stopped between the two of them, and Kuroko wasn't even there standing between them.

But it was short lived when Riko came out of the room.

"What's with this noise, Teppei, Kuroko!?" She demanded, and (name)'s eyes slowly, went from Kiyoshi down to Riko which turned her almost smiling face into a emotionless one when she noticed that Riko was pregnant.

That exact moment too, Kise appeared behind (name) and kissed his son who (name) had on his arms.

'_They're together.'_ Kiyoshi's thought said when he saw how good she looked with Kise and his son onj her arms…like a happy family.

"Papa!" the little Kise cheered, and Kise took his son from (name)'s and give her a sweet smile too.

'_She's pregnant…' _name thought to herself after she gave Kise his son, and saw Riko standing beside Kiyoshi. _'They look good together.' _

'_**They look good together.' **_Was what we're running though their minds.

'-stupid (name)! falling in love with a married person!'

'_Kise and her…are together now…' was_ coming from Kiyoshi.

_**To be continued**_

_**Next:**_

Hyuuga and Aomine will appear.

_**A/N:**_

This was meant to be as a one-shot, and a Midorima fic, but then…why not try it on Kiyoshi…so I had to make some changes. Oh! I will post the next part soon. Sorry for making you guys wait. This isn't one of my best, but the idea just hit me. I am going on a wedding laters. Heheh that's where I got the idea from. It was my mom's niece from a cousin. So basically, that person is my second cousin…an ITOKO. And Itoko can be a name too and Itoko means COUSIN in Japanese too. They rhyme.

SO anyway, Itoko-san was married to Mitobe-senpai.

If you don't find this amusing, I'm sorry, but I've been doing this in a rush. I promise to make the next part better.

Thank you for the likes and comments I really appreciate it.

And lastle, sorry for the wrong grammar. I don't have time to check this. I need to go and change now. Need to get ready for laters.

Adieu.


	20. Kiyoshi I pt 2

It was as if the time stopped between the two of them, and Kuroko wasn't even there standing between them.

But it was short lived when Riko came out of the room.

"What's with this noise, Teppei, Kuroko!?" She demanded, and (name)'s eyes slowly, went from Kiyoshi down to Riko which turned her almost smiling face into a emotionless one when she noticed that Riko was pregnant.

That exact moment too, Kise appeared behind (name) and kissed his son who (name) had on his arms.

'_They're together.'_ Kiyoshi's thought said when he saw how good she looked with Kise and his son on her arms…like a happy family.

"Papa!" the little Kise cheered, and Kise took his son from (name)'s and give her a sweet smile too.

'_She's pregnant…' _name thought to herself after she gave Kise his son, and saw Riko standing beside Kiyoshi. _'They look good together.' _

'_**They look good together.' **_Was what we're running though their minds.

'-stupid (name)! falling in love with a married person!'

'_Kise and her…are together now…' was_ coming from Kiyoshi.

_**KIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyou**_

'_They're still together I see...'_ you commented silently and turned to Kise who was holding his son on his arms and smiled at you sweetly.

Kise likes you; you looked up at him because he's just admirable like that 3 years older than you and a successful pilot at that too.

Kise then threw his arm around you casually and pulled you near him with a smile on his face; that whole moment Kiyoshi was there watching the two of you.

"ITTTEEE!" Kise suddenly screamed in pain, when the hand that he casually placed around your shoulder was pinched by someone. "ITAI!-ssu! Aomine-chi!" Kise whined, Aomine was there already behind him.

"Stop making a move on her., you idiot." Aomine, who was still wearing his police uniform, was standing behind you and Kise, together with another man who you haven't seen before.

" But, Aomine-chi! (l/n)-chi is so adorable and-"

''Shut it Kise." Aomine said, silencing him, and inserting himself, between you and Kise. "Ah! By the way, I saw your captain on the way here." Aomine said, pointing at the direction of the school gate.

You turned fully and faced the one they called the captain.

"There you are Junpei!" Riko said in relief, "what took you so long?"

" Ah, YO!" Hyuuga greeted everybody, "Sorry, I was late, Riko. Father is being mean making me stay longer." He said, apologizing.

"It seems that you have quite a number of visitors, Kuroko-san. I will make tea." You offered with a smile at Kuroko. Suddenly, you just don't want to be around that guy who you once talked to during your cousin's wedding.

'_It wasn't love, okay!_' You defended yourself from no one. _'It was just-'_

"I'll help!" Kise offered, but Aomine grabbed the back of his collar and stopped him.

"Arigatou, (name)-sensei." Kuroko said, "Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry about it sensei, its fine." You smiled at Kuroko, trying to hide the unknown feeling inside you…jealousy? '_Masaka! You just met the guy once! KAMISAMA_!' and then you walked past Kiyoshi and Riko, going inside Kuroko's office where he has his own tea pot and all stuffs too.

Kise was going after him but failed when Aomine stopped him.

"Stop interrupting (l/n)-sensei's work. Your son is already too much too handle!" Aomine said.

"But- it's been a long time since I last saw her…like 2 months ago-ssu!" Kise reasoned.

"Why is that?" Hyuuga asked, "Are the two of them together?"

"HELL NO!" Aomine shouted, disgusted at the idea. "This guy here is just always following her around since she started working here. Even though she doesn't show any interest on him. This idiot."

Kise cried animatedly, "But Aomine-chii!"

"Shut up, Kise." Aomine took Kise's child from his arms. "Stop showing your kid that stupidity of yours, he might catch it." Aomine said, as he took the little Kise and put him down for the other kids to play with.

Kiyoshi silently sighed in relief from the information he just heard from Kise and Aomine.

"Teppei, you look relieved there for a second there." Riko commented as she walked back to Kuroko's office.

"Ahaha." Kiyoshi laughed, and scratched his head, "You think so?"

"Aa. Stupid" Hyuuga slapped Kiyoshi's back as they followed Riko back inside.

Kuroko then for a while watched everyone's reaction...but Kiyoshi's reaction caught his attention the most.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, you like (name)-sensei." Kuroko said, he suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ah. Kuroko! Don't surprise me like that." Kiyoshi said, when he noticed Kuroko appeared behind him.

"No. You look too much into (name) to be surprised." He said, pointing it out to Kiyoshi.

"Ahaha. You caught me there." Kiyoshi embarrassingly admitted, "yea- I kinda like her-at first sight back at the wedding. But I was too shy to ask for her name..."

"I understand." Kuroko said, "I don't think, (name) has someone she likes right now, or even seeing someone at that too. "So you're pretty much lucky and at an advantage-though there's Kise-kun who was always asking her to marry her, even before she started working here...but I dont think she's interested in him."

"Thanks for the information Kuroko." Kiyoshi smiled and together they entered the room where the rest were and you were there too, serving tea.

"Kuroko-sensei," you called, "here's your tea." You laced the tea in front of Kuroko and one for Kiyoshi.

Kuroko saw that Kiyoshi was looking at you, but you seemed to be a little off.

"Is there something wrong, (name)-sensei?" Kuroko asked.

"Nothing, Kuroko-sensei. Why did you ask?"

"You look kinda down." Kuroko mentioned, while the Kuroko helped you take the children back to their classroom while Kuroko's visitor are waiting.

"Is that so?" You wondered too, "It's probably just because of the heat." You reasoned, and smiled at Kuroko.

"Hm...if you say so." Kuroko said, yet he knew there's something bothering you, but he wasn't going to press on it further.

Aomine, Kise and Kagami's children started playing around the pen of the classroom together with the other children.

"Kuroko-sensei, you can go back to your friends now, I can handle them from here." You said to Kuroko as you look around to check on each and every one of the children

"Ah. Thank you, (name)." Kuroko didn't hesitate to take your offer, because, he also have something to talk about with them. Though Kise and Aomine is another story though.

You smiled at Kuroko and turned back to look after the children, it's another hour of playtime for the children, so you really don't have to stress yourself, just looking around and helping them if they needed to.

"I'll send Miwako-san and Yama-san to help you around." Kuroko said.

"Thank you." You responded, and then you turned back your attention to the children and begin to busy yourself to help you not think about Kiyoshi.

It was almost near evening when all the children were sent home, and you began to clean up the classroom. The last activity you did was arts which ended up making a lot of mess courtesy of Aomine and Kagami who wanted to pain this and that on the wall; the two other teachers who was with you was cleaning up as well.

"Sensei." You looked over your shoulder and noticed a man was standing at the door of your classroom, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"H-hai?" You stood up, suddenly, you were nervous.

"I just wanted to introduce myself properly to you." Kiyoshi said, "the last time, last year, I was rude, talking to you without even introducing myself." He said. You feel a little awkward again now realizing that you were talking to someone you didn't even know the name.

"Kiyoshi Teppei." He said, offering you his hand "National Team's coach"

"H-hai..." you took his hand gently, and looked up at him, "(full name), Kindergarten teacher." You smiled. A genuine smile, after all, its not like you hated him or anything...

"You see..." Kiyoshi started, "I went after you that night, but you weren't there." Kiyoshi informed you.

"Ah...is that so? I- I probably had went home with my mom then." You reasoned. "Is your meeting with Kuroko-san over?"

"Ah yeah. He said. He'll clean up before we go."

"I see..." awkward.

Awkward was the best word to describe the situation. There was complete silence between the two of you.

"This is awkward..." Kiyoshi said as he scratched the back of his head, you chuckled at this too.

"Don't you need to go back to your friends now?" You asked him carefully toi be not misinterpreted.

"Ah! Now that you mention it, what's taking them all so long? I mean- Kuroko told me to wait for him here."

"Eh?" You looked confuse, "this room is opposite to the gate's direction...why would he tell you to wait here?" You told him, pointing at the school gates which was at the other side, where Kiyoshi won't be able to see Kuroko leave at all.

"Where are your other friends?" You asked, worried for Kiyoshi.

"They said, they'll go ahead to the restaurant and I should wait for Kuroko-ah mou!" Kiyoshi whined, and this view made you smile and chuckle a little.

"If you call them you can probably know where they are currently are." You said. "Call them." You advised.

"Good idea." Kiyoshi said, and fished his phone from his pocket, dialling a familiar number..."hello-ah Riko!" Knowing the other person in the line he was talking to, you eventually turned away.

'Oh yeah. I forgot her.' You mumbled to yourself as you go around the room, to busy yourself.

"Ah, okay. I'll be there soon...yeah...at Kuroko's kindergarten, he left me…yeah...okay bye." Kiyoshi closed his phone and turned to you.

"Kuroko as there already- he left me behind,." Kiyoshi said, you stopped from what you were doing and look over your shoulder to look at his direction.

"Then you should go." You told him coldly.

"Eh?" Kiyoshi looked confused on your sudden change in attitude-because you were just... "I was wondering if we could go together." Kiyoshi said. You almost smile at the invitation, but didn't.

"I'm sorry, but I have to finish cleaning first." You reasoned. "And I was planning on staying later today to finish some papers..." you added.

"I-is that so?" Kiyoshi said, "I guess...next time then?" He said.

"H-hai." You hesitated to answer, but, you didn't want to offend him by answering a very simple 'No'. And so, Kiyoshi smiled to your answer and finally said goodbye before he started to walk off to the gates to the direction of where Kuroko and the rest were.

_**KIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyou**_

A week later, you were in the middle of checking the children on the middle of their nap. When a hand on your shoulder surprised you.

"GAH!" you slightly gasped. SLIGHTLY. Don't worry, you didn't freak out that much..

"Oh, I'm sorry, sensei." A womanly voice said, when you turned, you found a brunette standing in front of you with a smile. "Did I surprise you? Oh, I'm very sorry about that."

"N-no. I'm sorry. Aren't you Kuroko-san's friend?" you remembered her. Yes, why would you not? She's Kiyoshi's wife right?

"Hai, I'm Riko." She said, smiling at you. "I'm here to talk to Kuroko, you see." She said, "You're (l/n)-san right?"

" Hai." You answered. "Please, follow me; I'll take you to Kuroko-san's office." You smiled back and walked her to the office. You opened the door and let her in; "Kuroko-san's currently not around, but he'll be back any moment now. I'll make you some tea." You said, walking to the cupboard and taking out a cup and the teapot ready.

"Here you go." You placed the tea in front of her and smiled. "Um, Riko-san?" you started, "Is it okay if I go check on the children and leave you on your own for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. My husband will be here soon too." Riko smiled, "Sorry to interrupt with your work, (l/n)-san"

"Don't worry about it." You answered and left the room and returned to checking out the children, though they have Miwako there, you still always make sure that they're in good condition. You just love your job that much.

When you stepped out of the room, there was Kiyoshi standing outside the door.

"Yo." He greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Kiyoshi-san." You greeted back, "Riko-san's at Kuroko-san's office and waiting for you." You told him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"EH?" he IS surprised. "Riko-s here?"

"Hai." You pointed at the direction of Kuroko's office.

"Oh…I see…She's probably here to talk to Kuroko about her plan to start a basketball gym with the rest."

"Basketball?"

"Yeah. We were planning on investing on sports complex. You should when it's done." He invested.

"Sure." You replied.

"Ah, (l/n)-san." Kiyoshi started, his face serious than his usual.

"Hm?"

"Ah, you see…" He continued, "I was thinking…would you like to go out with me…I mean…for dinner." Kiyoshi finished, his cheeks red and he looks very very flustered. You looked up at him in surprise. Your face as red as his too.

You looked down.

"I- I'm sorry I have to refuse!" You bowed apologetically "I'm sorry!' and you started to walk away from Kiyoshi as fast as you can leaving him with a very confused face and was that sadness!?

You went straight to the faculty room; You were lucky it was Miwako-san's turn today to look after the children while they're napping.

You look so…disappointed at Kiyoshi, even though he has Riko-san and she's pregnant too…how could he…?

You leaned down on your table and stared at the wall.

"Ahhh~ and he wanted to go out with me… I can't just go out with a married man…besides that I'm a teacher." You sighed.

_**KIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyou**_

"Ah, Kiyoshi-senpai. What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked when he saw Kiyoshi standing absentmindedly outside his kindergarten, he was with Riko.

"There you are Teppei." Riko said. "You should've told me you're he- what's with that look on your face? You look like you were rejected." Riko commented, pointing on his face.

"Ah. You really are here, Riko." Then Kiyoshi turned to Kuroko, "Kuroko." He smiled his usual at them. "What are you saying Riko. I'm good." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head.

"Where's Hyuuga?" He asked Kuroko.

"Went to the comfort room." Kuroko answered. "Senpai, (l/n)-san?" Kuroko said, knowing what Kiyoshi his in mind for being there.

Kiyoshi gave Kuroko a small smile-a smile that says _'turned me down'_.

"Don't give up." Kuroko said. And Kiyoshi smiled back at him.

"Ah! There you guys are, what are you guys talking about?" Hyuuga came out of the kindergarten. "Ah! Kiyoshi, you're here too?"

"Aa. Seems like it. I was…walking around." Kiyoshi smiled and gave them his cheerful smile and the four of them laughed at something Hyuuga did.

_**KIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyou**_

"Eh? Me?" You looked over your shoulder one day when Kuroko approached you to ask you to help him buy groceries. "I'm okay with it…but Kagami-kun here won't let go of me…" You sweat dropped when the little red head wrapped his arms around you tightly.

"It can't be helped; I really really need you to help me with the groceries." Kuroko said, "Here. Take this" Kuroko passed you a slip of paper and a wallet. "Take Takeru-kun with you. I will take care of the rest here."

"O-Okay." You nodded at Kuroko. "Hear that Kagami-kun, we need to go to the market today. So behave." You told the little Kagami, he nodded at you and held on tightly.

"Yosh! Let's go!" You started heading out taking your coat from the classroom rack and went to the direction of the supermarket with little Kagami.

"First, we need to get-" When you looked up ahead of you, you bumped into something- "ouch!"

"You okay miss- eh? (l/n)-san?" The voice looked surprised.

You looked up to see that familiar person that you didn't want to see again…well, just slightly though.

"AH! Kiyoshi-oji-san!" the little Kagami recognized. "Kiyoshi Oji-san!" Takeru repeated.

"Ah, you're on shopping duty with Takeru-kun?" Kiy0oshi asked; of all the people, why does it have to be him?

"Ah- K-Kiyoshi-san…" You looked away, "ah, yeah. Kuroko-san asked me to. Since we have a lot of work to do- but Kagami –kun doesn't want to be separated, so Kuroko-san said, I should just take him with me."

"I see." Kiyoshi smiled, though you didn't notice this.

"I- I have to go now. We have to finish buying all in the list." You bowed and started to walk off with Kagami in your arms.

"Ah! Wait! Wait!" Kiyoshi suddenly stopped you by grabbing your arm, halting you.

"I'll help you guys out, since I'm on my way to the kindergarten as well."

"Ah- You really don't have to-" You tried to reason but failed when Kiyoshi went down to your level and made you look into his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding an eye contact with me?"

"H-huh?" you stuttered, "I-I-I'am not!" you looked up at him.

"Great." Kiyoshi smiled, "I won't like it if you do."

"Here, give me Takeru." Kiyoshi said, and the little Kagami didn't hesitate to be carried by Kiyoshi.

You sighed and finally was able to breathe easily when Kagami left. He was a 4 year old for kamisama's sake! He's heavy!

"So, what's on your list?" Kiyoshi asked, you looked up at him while he was carrying the little Kagami.

"Ah, it's-" and the three off them went around the market.

The three of you finally decided to call it a day and sat down in a nearby bench to take a rest. You sighed tiredly.

"And we're done." Kiyoshi said smiling as he placed down Kagami beside you.

"I never thought you know all the place around here Kiyoshi-san." You said, "Everybody around here seems to know you."

"Of course, I grew up with my grandparents and we always go shopping around here when we have time and all, and sometimes when Hyuuga is asking me something to get for Riko on my way to their place." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

You looked up at Kiyoshi with a confused face?

"You don't live with Riko-san?" you asked, almost sounding surprised.

"EH?" Kiyoshi was surprised as well. "No. Why? That woman is married to my bestfriend."

"—EH?" you were speechless.

"Do we really look like we're together?" Kiyoshi sat down beside you and passed the little Kagami a bottle of juice he got earlier from a convenience store. "Drink up, Takeru." Kiyoshi said, to the little boy who opened the bottle and started sipping the juice.

"Yea- I mean, I saw you two together at Itoko-nee-san's wedding…didn't you took off with her?" You remembered, so you reminded him.

"EH? AH! That…" Kiyoshi explained and laughed. You on the other hand grew flustered about the information he was drilling into your head.

"Ahahhaha." Kiyoshi laughed, as he pass you the sandwich he bought earlier when you decided it's time to rest before going back to the school. "So you thought I was with Riko-chan?"

You didn't responded to his question, and he was looking into your eyes searching for the answer himself, but you looked away.

"Kagami-kun, you should be careful when you are eating." You said, when you noticed that there was bread crumbs on his mouth, you placed down your sandwich on your lap and took care of the little Kagami first.

"You love children?"

"Yeah. They're fun to be with." You said as you finish cleaning up Kagami. "There, all clean."

"Thank you, sensei." Takeru said.

"So, are you ready to go back?" You asked him after cleaning him up, it's a good chance to take off Kiyoshi from his question.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go back.-Eh?" You said, starting to stand up, but Kiyoshi stopped you again and forced you down to sit. "Kiyoshi-san?"

"You weren't done with your sandwich yet. At least finish your snack before going back."

"I- But-"

"I'll take care of Kuroko. Just finish up." Kiyoshi told you and you somehow sat back and ate your unfinished sandwich.

"Done." You said, as you fold the plastic and put it on the garbage can.

"Good girl." Kiyoshi patted your head like a kid and you blushed from the action, and brushed his hand away.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm a kid." You protested.

"Haha. I just can't help it." Kiyoshi laughed, and you looked away in embarrassment.

"Well then, Kagami-kun we should head-"

"Shhh."Kiyoshi said, silencing you then he gestured down on his shoulder where Kagami's head was leaned down and…asleep.

"Ah, he fell asleep." You said, "Let me take him. I'll take him back." You said, and smiled at the sleeping Kagami.

"No, I'll walk you two back." He said standing up with Kagami on his shoulder and two grocery bag on his free hand, you took the lighter bags with you.

"I-I'll take the bags, Kiyoshi-san." You offered, but Kiyoshi refused.

"You think so lightly of me, I can handle all the bags together with Takeru you know." He said teasingly to you but you just pouted at his tease.

It started that day when you felt that you've started to open up to Kiyoshi after knowing that he and Riko-san wasn't together at all. Kiyoshi though, didn't ask you out romantically anymore, but he was around though; he was always checking up on you through Kuroko. And once in a while he would drop by and bring you stuffs and souvenirs he got from the different places where his team was having their camp. It was always like that. Sometimes, he would also take you out for dinner, but he makes sure Kuroko and the others will be there too, Riko and Hyuuga who was her real husband, and or sometimes with Kuroko and the Kiseki children whenever they're free around to hang out with you because their fathers were busy at work. Half of the invitation though was rejected by you. But you still make up with him, making sure he won't take the wrong idea…It was just because you were busy on doing something.

"(name)-san," Kuroko started one snowy evening while the two of you are closing up the kindergarten because it's the start of the winter vacation.

"Yes, Kuroko-san?"

"Why did you reject Kiyoshi-senpai, when he asked you out before?" Kuroko asked, straight to the point; you were surprised at his question and yet, you have a feeling that Kuroko knows everything already, they're friends after all…and it seems that Kiyoshi is one of his favourites.

"Well…" You went to think about your answer and remembered everything, "I thought he was already married to Rika-san… and that it isn't nice to go out with a person who is married…"

"Did you know, that Kiyoshi-senpai, also thought that you and Kise-kun were going out?" he told you.

"Eh?! I didn't know that…"

"Well...but if you didn't think that he and Riko-san are married, would you go out with him back then?"

"My answer will still be 'No'." you answered. "Not that I don't like Kiyoshi-san;" you explained, "I like Kiyoshi-san. But I just met him that time. And I was always told that you should know the person first personally before you go out on a date with him…so that will be the reason why I would reject him." You looked at Kuroko who disappeared "Kuroko-san?"

"How about if I ask you now?" a voice startled you from behind, and it was from someone whom you have known for a while now. Like almost a year now.

You looked behind you and saw Kiyoshi standing at the door frame holding a bouquet of white roses.

Your whole face flushed.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-san…"

"Ne, (name)." He started, "Didn't you know that you were the only girl at the wedding who caught my attention?" He confessed, "That's why I sat beside you that day, and tried my best to talk to you…also when I told you that I would be back, I really did came back to the table, but you and your mother weren't there anymore.

"I really didn't think I'll meet you here on Kuroko's kindergarten though, so when I got the chance, I asked you out on my own whim—but you rejected me, and I also heard that you would not still accept me because I was still a stranger to you back then…but—I- even though we were just together for a short while, small talk here and there, I'm taking my chance with you again…" Kiyoshi said, now he was standing in front of you, bouquet of white roses was inches against your face.

"(name), go out with me?" Kiyoshi asked, "I will make sure, you'll get to know me better too, and I to you." He promised, "And of course, together with it the promise of not hurting you."

"…Kiyoshi-san…" He gave you the roses and smiled at you.

"So what do you say?" Kiyoshi asked again.

"I-" this time, you don't have to reject him right? He did try his best to have a good impression, and even though he didn't, he was still able to do so…you leaned up and whisper something to his ears…

And the next thing happened was Kiyoshi encaging you in a very tight hug as he circle around in joy…

"THANK YOU! Thank you (name)!" He shouted in joy.

"Ah-! Kiyoshi-san, I can't-" actually, you can't breathe as he embraces you so tight like you were his life line.

"ah! Gomen! Gomen, (name)." he placed you down but he still wasn't letting you go, the roses were long forgotten and was now on the floor, because, he was squishing you with his hugs. Ï was just so happy! I love you."

"Huh?" You looked up at him in surprise, on his choice of words.

"I love you." He repeated, smiling at you. "I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"Aa…" your face by now was as red as a red rose, aside from that you were speechless at the moment, "I love you too…I think?"

"Aa. 'think' is fine. It will eventually turn into a 'for real' soon too right?" Kiyoshi smiled and you pressed your face against his warm chest.

"Mm. For sure." You murmured and quietly, stayed like that with Kiyoshi standing in the middle of the room, with Kiyoshi's arms around you.

_**KIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyouKIYOSHIyou**_

"Ngh…" you slightly opened your eyes, and peeked at the open door of your bedroom, you can hear faint cries of an infant. You were sleeping with your body facing the bed, you were so sleepy, but you have to check out what the noise are from. When you pushed up your tired body from the bed, and were on the process of removing the sheets that was covering you when you were once again pushed down gently on the bed.

"Sleep." A voice ordered.

"But Seien's…" you murmured sleepily.

"Hey, I put him back to sleep already." It was your husband's soothing voice. "So it's fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said. "You've been taking care of him by yourself, for two weeks; now let me take care of him while you rest. Ok?"

"mm." you murmured as you go back to sleep, you husband, Kiyoshi Teppei, settled himself beside you and moved you closer to him, you didn't protested. It was fine; after all you missed your husband too. He was on a training camp with his team for two weeks. And you were too busy taking care of you first born…Seien.

"I took two weeks off starting Monday. So that we can be together, before you start working back to the kindergarten again." He whispered. And you didn't reply, but instead, you moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around his chest.

"Mm. I was hoping that we can spend time together…" you murmured, eyes close. "I miss my Teppei."

"I missed you too." Kiyoshi smiled and kissed your forehead before enclosing you into a warm embrace.

"I love you Teppei…" You said.

"I love you too (name)."

The warm, the love and the sweetness that Kiyoshi was offering you lulled you back to sleep. You can still feel Kiyoshi's warm hand on your back, massaging you comfortably until you finally drifted back to sleep.

You were happy that you were able to meet Kiyoshi again and you didn't regret too, that you went out with him 2 years after that wedding where you first met. After dating and being together with Kiyoshi for another two years, he asked you to marry him.

Of course, who would say no to the nicest guy ever?

Now, you have your first born, Seien. And he's like Teppei…adorable.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Sorry, did that came out lame? I was planning on changing the plot, but you people have liked the first already….so I had to continue.

I promise a good one next.

Hope you enjoy this one.

OH. After typing this, I didn't read it. So…if there are errors and grammar corrections…I'm very sorry..because once I finished typing it and I re-read the story without publishing it, it won't get publish at all…I will end up deleting the whole thing because my grammars just suck like that when I do free writing.

Dotn worry im good in doing a formal one…but I only do FREE!

_(sounds like Haru) [insert dolphin squeals]_


	21. Akashi II: Akashi's Ultimatum pt 1

You and Akashi are business partners, nothing more, nothing less. But Akashi insists for more, and that is one of the reasons why you don't attend board meetings...

"Why attend, when your secretary can do everything for you?" You muttered as you start digging on the cake that you once despised.

"I know, but weren't you almost always present in all of the board meetings?" Your best friend told you.

"Almost." You noted, "This is one of those 'almost' days." You said to her, as you take a spoonful of the strawberry cake.

Your best friend eyed you.

"First time I see you eat strawberry cake, (name)." You friend commented.

"Yea. I just tried it while waiting for you." You said, "I didn't know it was this...delicious." you added, "I use to complain how much I don't like these things." You started bubbling about the cake.

"Uh-huh..." you friend was seriously surprised, but she didn't talk about it anymore; "last month, you went out with Akashi-san right?" She asked.

You froze and swallowed hard.

"Mm." You slightly looked up at her, "what of it?"

"Nothing really." Your friend said, "It's just that - what is it that you don't like from him?"

"He's mean and such- and arrogant bastard..." you murmured while you continue eating your cake. "Add to it he's sadistic- he should just find someone from the upper class and marry himself off- that way there'll be no problem for us here in th middle-class..." your friend just stared at you.

You frowned,

"What?" You asked her. "Don't look at me like I'm the only one thinking like that- oh gods, these strawberry cake aren't really that bad- but it's so sweet- but I just can't stop eating them." Your friend was still staring at you like she's too scared to comment.

You swallowed hard again, but this time harder than the earlier one,

"You- don't tell me, th-that there's someone behind me?" You said, and realization hit you.

And you looked over your shoulder slowly.

"Oda-san!" you sighed, "don't scare us like that."

"Sorry, Miss (l/n)." Oda-san smiled at you. "I came to personally deliver you the reports from the main branch and the one from Sapporo." He said. "I have compiled all of them and are all in order."

"Great. Thank you for bringing this all the way here from Tokyo."

"It's my job to look after you, Miss (l/n)." Oda-san bowed at you.

"You know what Oda-san, sit here, and order something you like." You decoded as you offered the empty seat beside you. "We were just talking about you just now."

* * *

Akashi threw the fax report that was sent to him by one of his men. After yesterday's board meeting where (name) didn't attend the second time that month, he sent one of his men to look for her.

First he took off from work and visited the cafe where you usually stays during the afternoon break, which you also owned and Akashi is your business partner-but you weren't there - your employees informed him that you were in vacation but didn't know where - that, Akashi accepted.

Second, he tried to reach you again through emails and business stuffs but your secretary were the one who responded to him. It was okay, and your secretary, Oda-san said that you'll be present at the next board meeting.

Third time he tried to reach you was on phone and it was hours before the board meeting, but your phone number was disconnected.

This time he asked your secretary about it but he only replied with the specific instructions you told Oda-san to tell him.

"You can contact her through the cafe's email line, sir." Oda-san said, "She said she'll be responding right back immediately if it's important."

This was the last straw for Akashi, for emailing the cafe's line won't get him anywhere where he wanted - so he sent someone to follow Oda...and that ended all Akashi's irritation...only to be replaced with madness.

"Ana! Contact Shintarou's clinic now!" Akashi's voice echoed throughout the entire floor - and those who were present scampered around to get their jobs done-asap.

Akashi's secretary Ana, transferred the call to Akashi's table where he listened to Midorima's explanation.

"She didn't come here - but instead, Kuroko was here the other day saying he needs to get something. I believe he was going to drop by at your office sometime this week. I'm just not sure when.

"And the result?" He asked.

"Kuroko has them-" Midorima's words was ignored when Akashi's eyes registered Kuroko's presence in front of him - he was with Oda.

"Just as I thought, you Oda-kun is really working under you Akashi. No wonder (name)-san can leave the cafe under his care anytime.

"Indeed. But he has sworn his loyalty to (name) - he won't even tell me anything I need to know.

"Of course, Akashi-sama." Oda bowed at Akashi, "you have instructed me to not betray (l/n)-san at any cost."

"Then, tell me why you are here?" Akashi said and placed the phone down without saying goodbye to Midorima.

"This." Kuroko handed Akashi an envelope. "I know you have already known everything, but I just wanted you to see it yourself." Kuroko said.

Akashi opened the envelope and grinned.

"I wonder of you really should look evilly happy like that, Akashi-kun." Kuroko wondered, "Unless, you have something to do with it." After that, Kuroko turned and walked away. "Send my regards to, (name)-san." He said lastly before he left Akashi's office. Behind him was Oda.

"Don't worry too much Oda-san. You'll be safe." Kuroko said to him.

"Hai." Oda responded, "I just came to deliver some reports to Akashi-sama."

You were quietly typing the reports that you received from the main branch earlier while having your afternoon snack when the waiters came and served a full course lunch in front of you.

"Um, excuse me." You said to the waiter who served you, "I didn't order these- ,I just want my regular pasta and soda."

"Sorry, but I was only asked to take this to your table." The waiter bowed at you.

"But-"

"But you need to eat, (name)." A voice too familiar to your ears finished your sentence for you - and you know exactly who this person is.

"Akashi..." your eyes narrowed at the sight of the red haired man with heterochromatic eyes who sat in front of you, at the empty seat.

"You look like you lost weight." He noted.

"Does it matter?" You answered trying to sound as normal as possible, when the fact that your whole being is trembling with fear and nervousness.

"Of course it matters." Akashi said.

"Whatever," you closed your laptop and glared at him, "so, what brings you here to Kyoto?" You questioned him. "I believe there is no problem at the main branch, I am making sure that everything is working good there and from all the rest of the branches." You assured him.

Akashi stared at you with seriousness. You can clearly see that he is not pleased.

"Should I ask how you found me?" You asked him, "or should I fire Oda-san?"

"I thought the answer was self-explanatory." Akashi's gaze didn't waver. "Oda-san has nothing to do with this." He added finally, "the fact that I tried to match his loyalty towards you with money degrades me. But worry not." He assured you, "He didn't talk at all-"

"You had me followed?" Your voice was flat and you laughed sarcastically, "What is it that you want from me, and that you'll go as far as hire a detective to know my whereabouts?"

"You don't know?" Akashi asked you in a tone he knew you know well. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not." You answered, taking his words literally. "And you're wasting my time." You stood up, taking your laptop under your arms and taking the rest of your things - but Akashi stopped you.

"I'll get straight to the point, (name)." Akashi said, stopping you from walking out from the table and leaving him. "My child, you're carrying him." He stated.

Your eyes turned deep (e/c) and you felt the sudden urge to faint from the information.

From the last two weeks after you decided to leave for vacation from work, you felt so tired and lazy, and the fact that you feel so...irritated and emotional and needy and everything.

And so, the other day. JUST the other day, you had yourself tested from any possible illness you thought you had acquired from travelling to Hokkaido the other week...but the result wasn't even out yet-and you had asked Kuroko to get the result from the hospital and have it send to you-it will probably arrive any moment now at the place where you are staying...but how come!?

_Why a child? Why now? NO!  
While I don't mind a child-**I mind Akashi hell a lot!**  
_  
"Last month, we went together at the charity ball - you and I together -"

"Shut it." You cut him mid-sentence and freed your hand from his grasp. "You're probably mistaken" you said to him and you begin walking away from. Him, out of the shop and somewhere far away.  
**  
**_**'It only happened once- and he said he didn't- and I -'**_

_***flashback***_

_Your thoughts wondered back to the night where you and Akashi went together to the charity ball that one of the business partners the two of you had in common..._

_You smiled here and there like a good woman that you are._

_It was after the party, and you were always weak to any alcoholic substance- yet it was the only available liquid at the party - so you really had to take it and empty like 4 glasses of it until you feel like you can't handle anymore._

_"Another miss (name)." David, one of the foreign investors who were interested at franchising your cafe offered you another - you accepted and smiled._

_Your head spinned and you knew you can't handle anymore._

_When was the last time you were drunk?_  
_Like senior year at Rakuzan? When you went out with your friends for a farewell party? You were so wasted that time you threw up like shit..._

_And you don't want that to happen again. You stood beside Akashi; like nothing's wrong with you._

_"Akashi-san." You murmured, "Can I leave now?" You asked quietly._

_"Hm?" Akashi looked at you - you were staring at the glass of liquid on your glass and he immediately knows that you are out already._

_He was impressed that you are still standing beside him like nothing and can smile perfectly when you're already out of your mind._

_"Come, I'll take you home." Akashi said as he took the half emptied glass from your hand and placed it down on the table._

_"Ah- I-No. You don't have to Akashi-san." You said to him, you never really wanted to be at the party- but probably Akashi wanted to be there so-_

_"Non-sense, (name)." Akashi said and took your hands with him and bid his farewell to his friends and partners and pulled you to where his car is parked. "Get in and put on your seatbelt." Akashi instructed._

_Though dizzy and everything, you can follow directions and you can even walk straight well... but you were already quiet. Awfully quiet._

_When Akashi pulled over in front of your apartment, you were already knocked out - the fact that Akashi knows where you live, and your every move doesn't mean he can enter your place casually...so he tried to wake you up...but failed._

_So he brought you home, and when you felt the comfortable bed where he had laid you, a small part of consciousness woke you up and made you stare at the ceiling that wasn't familiar to you at all._

_"Have you got a piece of your mind back already?" A voice started and you slowly looked behind you at the other side of the bed with a sleepy look in your eyes._

_"Nn?" You nodded and you tried to stand up pathetically. "Akashi-san...?" You murmured and then you were up only to stumble back down when Akashi pulled you back down the bed._

_"Ah-" you stared up at the person hovering you with wide eyes. "Akashi-san-" and the next thing was Akashi's lips were on yours and you didn't try to fight him at all._

_When you wake up the second time you have recalled the incident that occurred earlier and blushed at the embarrassment and shame of your actions and letting him do as he wishes._

_You immediately sat up and gathered the covers on your body to hide yourself._

_**Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!**_

_"Ow-" but then in the middle of panicking around you felt an intense pain waist down, you let out a small cry._

_"Does it hurt?" A hand wrapped around your waist from behind followed by a nuzzle on your back. "You shouldn't push yourself much. Come, sleep more." And you let yourself be pulled back down on the bed, Akashi pulled you closer to him and you were lest speechless throughout the day._

_You honestly wished you fought him that night rather than letting him have the upper hand-but then after that night you have decided to finally draw a line between the two of you._

_***end flashback***_

"Just because something happened between us doesn't mean I am carrying your child." You said to him, "and also it doesn't mean you are the father of this child...you said. And also...if ever it was your child, there's no need for you to worry about him- he is mine- only mine." Akashi's face turned angrier at your words that he immediately pulled your arm making you wince.

"Make no mistake, love." He seethed, "I will be the father of that child- I am fully aware that there are no other man besides me who touched and can even touch you." He said, you were frozen right on the spot.

You are clearly informed that during your high school days that Akashi has a split personality and has a really bad sadistic streak inside him- you have learned that back at Rakuzan - but you never have thought that it was this scary that his gaze would sent you back down on your seat in shock.

"You're scaring me Akashi-san..." you honestly admitted staring up at him.

"Good. That was the plan." Akashi's hold on you loosened, yet he didn't let go of you.

"But - I am not-"

"Pregnant?" He finished for you. "Yes, yes you are pregnant - 3weeks." He added, and you were more surprised to know than him.

"As the father of our child, I will take full responsibility-"

"Akashi-san." You cut him again making him glare at you. "You don't have to take full responsibility, I can take care of it myself - if I am really pregnant, I will not keep the child away from you - you will have the chance to stay-"

"No." Akashi's voice hardened. "I refuse to be a weekend father."

"What?" You looked up at him with surprise and worried. "Y-you're going to take him away from me?" Your voice was filed with pain at the thought of carrying a child inside you and after giving birth it will be taken away...your face paled and all the blood from your face drained and you felt the need to be alone...for a very long time...

Before Akashi could give you a piece of his mind you stood up leaving all your things at your seat and walked to the direction of the women's comfort room only to faint on your way there...

The last thing you heard was Akashi's voice calling your name…

"Shit! (name)!"

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

CHIIIIZZZuuu Minna-san tachi!

I'm back with Akashi and a vengeance! I just hope this goes well. Thank you for the likes and the follows. About the requests Kuroko and Mayuzumi, You guys will have to wait I am having hard time getting their characters. But worry not; they will serve to you soon.

Thank you for everything minna.

sorry for the grammatical errors


End file.
